We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by nellie12
Summary: ABANDONED WORK IN PROGRESS- Rachel is in for a treat when she learns one of her favorite singers is actually her twin brother. Blaine Anderson comes into her life with the intent of catching up on lost time but gets a little more than he bargained for after meeting Kurt Hummel.
1. Meet & Greet

**We Found Love in a Hopeless Place**

**A/N: Happy New Year! Here's a little contribution to the Anderberry craze. I was sucked in.**

**We start out slow but it'll most likely reach mature themes... hence the rating.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"So you mean to tell me that one of the hottest celebrities out right now invited _you _to come to his concert? And he himself sent _you_ backstage passes to meet him? _You?_" Santana sat in the third row of McKinley's choir room giving her fellow glee clubber a disbelieving look. There was no way in _hell _that captain dork Rachel Berry got front row seats and VIP passes to Blaine _freaking _Anderson's concert. It wasn't even like she won a contest or anything; they just came addressed to her. No way.

Rachel was so happy about receiving two tickets to her favorite singer's concert that nothing Santana or anyone else could say would destroy the feeling. She pulled out a blue envelope from her back pack and held it in front of her; all of her classmates looked on with wide eyes. Her boyfriend Finn, who had already seen the letter slouched down in his seat and looked around the choir room in a bored fashion. He knew better than anyone – well he and his brother Kurt knew better than anyone how much the girl loved Blaine Anderson. Rachel had a life size cut out of him in her walk in closet so that she could ask him his opinion on her outfits, she had posters and other collectible Blaine Anderson memorabilia all over her room, there were CD's and DVD's of his EP and live performances took up a majority of her media case… it was really bad. And Finn felt like he was second place to a guy she never even met. Now she was going to meet him… great.

Just as the girl pulled the letter out of its casing, the group's glee club director Mr. Schuester entered the room and began excitedly introducing his lesson plan for the week.

"Okay guys, there is no time to waste today! We have dance rehearsal for Regional's and new songs to learn so let's get –"

"Mr. Schue, I'm sorry to interrupt but that can wait… Berry has something to share with the class," Quinn interrupted, turning her focus from the teacher to Rachel. Mr. Schue stood by the piano and nodded toward the students as an okay. "Make it fast, please."

Rachel cleared her throat and unfolded the letter that held two tickets to Blaine Anderson's concert. She was still in shock from it all to be honest, but an opportunity to gloat to the cheerleaders that treated her so poorly and brag to her friends who teased her for being obsessed over a guy she'd never meet was an opportunity she planned to take. In a sing-song voice she began to read:

_Dear Rachel,_

_Hello! My name is Blaine Anderson. I don't want to assume you've heard of me so I'll take this opportunity to introduce myself. I'm a California native who had a lucky break and now I live my dream of being a performer – singing to millions of people all over the world. It is a privilege and a blessing and I'm so thankful to be in this position. _

_Anyway, enough about me! :) I'm sure you're wondering why I've reached out to you. It's just that we have a lot in common; a lot more than you think Rachel. You see, we were… no… I'll just wait until you come to my concert. You will come right? There are two front seat tickets along with two backstage passes to my show in Cincinnati so we could talk in person. It'd be totally awesome if you came. Bring a friend if you want. ._

_Friday, February 10__th__. 8PM. Be there or be square! :)_

_Until then Rachel, _

_Blaine Anderson_

"You see guys? Here are the tickets and passes," she flashed the items before her classmates, "and here is the letter. Finn and I are going to meet Blaine Anderson! I told you I wasn't lying!"

"That is so awesome, Rachel. You have to be the luckiest girl in the world," Tina spoke excitedly with a smile on her face.

"Whatever you do, do not tell him about the life size cut-out, or the posters… or the… wait just don't speak at all." Her best friend Kurt said with a smile. Kurt was happy for the girl, but felt bad for his brother Finn. Sure the two loved each other but if Rachel had a chance to date Blaine Anderson she'd probably drop Finn like a bad habit.

Rachel laughed at her best friend's words and promised not to creep out the famous singer. But many of the glee club students were still shocked at what they just learned. Even Mr. Schuester had a few of Blaine's songs on his iPod and was a little jealous of his star pupil's opportunity to meet the singer. Finn sat with crossed arms as everyone bombarded his long time girl friend with questions.

"What are you going to wear? Please don't say plaid tights."

"What are you going to say?"

"Can you tell him how great our glee club is? Maybe he'll come hear us sing at Regional's!"

But it was Mercedes that asked the question that plagued Rachel's mind the most. "I'm extremely excited for you girl, don't get me wrong. But what could Blaine Anderson possibly want to meet you for? That question didn't come out how I intended it to but – "

"No," Rachel began, "I agree completely. But we won't know until the 10th I guess."

….

"That was probably our best show in like ever. Did you sing and dance even harder because a special somebody was in the audience?" Blaine's best friend and backup singer David asked. They knew each other forever and knew everything about each other, and the boy was by Blaine's side step by step as he searched for his birth parents. Sadly, the star singer had no luck finding them, but he did find out he had a twin sister that lived in Ohio. When Blaine told David the news, his best friend convinced him to try and find her. The girl deserved to know she had a twin, and probably could help with the search for their parents. Blaine was hesitant at first, not wanting just show up in somebody's life out the blue, but it would be awesome to have a twin after being an only child for so long. And luckily he'd be in Ohio on tour a few weeks down the road.

"Of course I did. If I have to break news like this to Rachel I can't have some lackluster show now can I?" Blaine changed out of his stage clothes and got into something comfortable. He knew that in a few minutes, Rachel and her plus one would be let into the backstage area to meet him. And boy was he nervous.

David smiled at his friend as he switched clothing. "You're absolutely right. Hopefully she's hot. I need a girlfriend."

"Hey!" Blaine shouted, pulling a hunter green Henley over his head. "Don't play with me, man."

David laughed, "Wow, you're one of those brothers? Goodness you haven't even met the girl yet."

"Don't care. That's my sister you're talking about."

The two shared a good laugh as they made their way out the dressing room, hoping to meet up with Blaine's long lost sister. The curly haired teen's manager James popped up as the two friends made their way around the stadium. He was more than aware of how the two liked to play games and go missing for hours on end. Sure, they were only 16, and sure they had to be kids, but the two didn't understand that there was a time for play and a time for work. Disappearing when your dad was one of the most powerful people in all of the west coast wasn't a smart thing to do. Blaine's dad would kill James if anything happened to his son. And it was almost as if Blaine was aiming for that when he and David went out exploring the city's they stopped at. But that would not be happening tonight.

"Oh no you don't… straight to the autograph signing you go. Go on," James practically pushed Blaine toward the area where Blaine would be meeting and greeting his fans. David rolled his eyes at the older man. There was no way he was messing this up. Blaine had been so excited to meet his sister.

"I need a minute. You know I have to meet the people who paid extra for those expensive backstage passes… aren't you the one who always tells me the importance of prioritizing my time, James?" Blaine asked his manager, knowing the man couldn't deny him that. James valued nothing more than the value of the dollar.

"Make it quick, and bring yourself right back here. Am I clear?"

Blaine and David took off towards the backstage area in a dash not even bothering to answer the man. They'd deal with him later. As for now… now was the time for Blaine to meet his sister.

….

"I can't believe you dragged me here."

"I can't believe you're complaining about going to a concert with me. You know how much I love this guy! He's an artist! His music is epic! He's the Rick Springfield of our generation."

Finn scoffed. No way could this guy be prepared to a classic rock star. "Maybe that's why I'm complaining, Rachel. There are no posters of me in your room. You love me more don't you?"

Rachel smiled at her jealous boyfriend. He was so cute like this when he got worked up over her love for the singer. And it got worse now that Blaine had actually contacted her. What were the odds?

The couple stood backstage being watched by a guard and waiting for the superstar to approach them. Nervous wasn't the exact word to describe Rachel Berry. She was about to stand face to face with the boy she idolized for over a year now. His voice often put her to sleep at night and even played as an alarm to wake her up. A lot of the lyrics to his songs spoke to her about her own situations. They did have a lot in common: both adopted as kids and both having the same birthday. But it wasn't what everyone thought, she didn't want him in _that _way. She was just a huge fan.

"And here he comes…" Finn said glaring at the shorter boy and David rushing towards them. Rachel smiled and waved excitedly, trying her best not to pass out.

As soon as Blaine laid eyes on her he knew it was Rachel. Something felt right. It was like he knew her all along. "Ms. Rachel Berry, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Blaine and this is my best friend David."

"I know who you are!" Rachel replied in a shout. David jumped back with a laugh at her enthusiasm. Finn stepped up with an outstretched hand.

"Hello, Blaine. My name is Finn Hudson and I'm Rachel's long time boyfriend. And she is my girlfriend." He firmly squeezed Blaine's hand to make sure the boy got his point.

Blaine laughed and nodded his understanding. "I get it, Finn. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I hope you had a good time tonight?" the hazel eyed teen turned his attention back to his sister as he asked the question.

"We most definitely did. You have to be one of my favorite singers in the world!" Rachel hopped up and down giddily as her boyfriend rolled both eyes to the ceiling.

"That's awesome! You're one of my favorites too! Totally saw your glee club on YouTube. You guys rock!" David nodded, agreeing with Blaine's statement. They had done a little search on the girl when they found out about her. And the New Directions were really good.

Finn raised an eyebrow at the two teens before him. "Why were you watching our glee club on YouTube exactly? Why did you give Rachel these tickets and invite her here? And why did you decide to wear that bow tie out there? It's hideous."

"Hey dude, relax – ". David stood up for his friend. It was something he did often when they were younger for … reasons.

"No, no," Blaine interrupted his friend, "it's okay. Look… I feel rushed right now because I have to run and sign autographs for fans, but… there's a really good reason why I invited you tonight Rachel, and why I looked you and your club up… I wanted to know who you were and get a good grasp of you as a person before I sought you out. You see…" Blaine ran a hand through his hair as he felt David's hand rub his shoulder encouragingly, "you see, you and I are brother and sister. Twins, actually."

Finn's mouth dropped but Rachel only stared at the boy blankly. "I'm… I'm sorry?" she asked.

"We were separated at birth and… I know you were adopted by your family and me by my dad… and that was that. I don't want you to think I'm playing with you because I'd never do that. I only found out a short time ago and it'd mean so much to me if we could have a relationship. I've been raised an only child and finding out I had a sister blew my mind. I swear we can DNA test if you want or… whatever."

Rachel didn't react as she watched her… _brother? ... _waited longingly for her to reply. To say anything, really. He was probably more anxious than she was in meeting him.

"Wow." was the diva's only reply. David smiled as the twins just stood there awkwardly trying to find a way to advance the conversation. Finn still idly stood behind his girlfriend, mouth agape.

"Listen," David started, "We have to get going before his manager has a cow. Is there any way Blaine can get in contact with you before we leave Ohio? So you two can get to know one another?"

Rachel gulped hard as Blaine smiled at her bashfully. She went from thinking she and Finn would be meeting Blaine Anderson because he wanted to tell her something like 'you were picked from a contest you entered to meet me so… hi' to hearing that she was related to the boy… twins at that! There was no way this was real life.

"Rachel?" Finn asked, finally regaining his composure.

The girl shook her head and came back down to earth. "I'm sorry. I… I'm just so shocked. When… when do you guys leave?"

"We have until Tuesday, and then we head off to Philly." Blaine replied sadly, wishing he had more time to spend with Rachel.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday and I'm sure you probably have another show to do but… I had planned a get together at my place… with my glee club friends. I don't know if that's too much? For like us hanging out for the first time and all…"

"No, Rachel it's perfect! Let's exchange information. I have an afternoon show and a night one so we may be a little late getting to you but I've been looking forward to this since I found out. We'll definitely be there." Blaine handed the girl his cell phone and they did as planned. Everything went greatly.

….

"James is going to kill us. Are you sure this is the house?" David got out of the cab after his best friend as they made their way towards a black and white home in Lima. Blaine pulled his scarf tightly around his neck and doubled check the address. He glanced to David and nodded, "It seems to be right, bro. You ready?"

"Are you ready would be the better question, Blaine."

His friend smiled and turned his head towards the front door, pressing the doorbell twice.

Inside, once the bell sounded everyone went crazy.

"Oh my god, that's probably him! I can't breathe, I can't breathe!" Brittany started flailing around the basement of Rachel's house wildly. Her friends watched on concerned.

Puck sat next to Kurt leaning on the blue eyed boy's shoulder already bored. He didn't get the big deal with this Blaine Anderson guy; sure he was rich and probably got a bunch of girls, but his boring Disney-esque songs were shitty in his mind. "Maybe if you stopped holding your breath you'd be able to breathe smart ass."

Kurt pushed Puck off of his shoulder as Rachel ran upstairs with Finn to answer the door. "Please stop leaning on me, Noah. I'm not a pillow. If you didn't want to be here you shouldn't have come."

Puck rolled his eyes at his best friend's brother."Listen, I came because I heard the liquor cabinet would be broken into. And as soon as I get the okay, I will go ahead and do that."

"Whatever the reason, there is no excuse for you to wrinkle up my Dolce top."

The teens waited patiently for Rachel to return with her newfound brother and mega pop star Blaine Anderson. It was still a shock to everyone, especially Rachel, but it was super exciting as well.

Rachel opened her front door with a huge smile as her brother greeted her with a tight hug. Finn smiled at David and gave a slight wave.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. It was a hassle getting away from my manager to come here." Blaine pulled away with a warm smile, so happy to see his sister again. He turned to Finn who he wasn't too sure about after his death grip handshake the previous night but apparently he had a change of heart.

"Hey guys. We have a group of people downstairs eager to meet you … mainly a group of girls. You're being warned, find a chastity belt quick." Finn said with a very serious face. Blaine laughed and turned to David who looked excited to hear there were girls present. "I'll be fine. You better warn the girls that David Thompson is here before it's too late." Finn smirked.

"Before we go though, I brought something for you Rachel." Blaine handed her a small box wrapped neatly in royal blue decorative paper. "You don't have to open it now, but it's something I wanted you to have."

Rachel smiled an accepted the box graciously. "Thank you so much, Blaine. You didn't have to get me anything. But I'll take it." He smirked as she kissed his cheek and hugged David before ushering everyone downstairs.

The basement erupted as the group made their way downstairs. All the girls surrounded the superstars as soon as the two got seated well but Blaine didn't mind, answering questions and giving hugs and signing various items. So much for spending quality time with his sister, but getting to know her friends was equally important as getting to know her. David on the other hand spent his time flirting with each and every girl he laid eyes on, except for Rachel of course. Neither Finn nor Blaine would have that.

On the other end of the basement the boys sat rolling their eyes at the groupie girl's of their glee club. They wouldn't let the poor boys breathe, it was a shame. Puck stood up and decided now would be a good time for liquor and Mike and Sam went to help him. Once Rachel saw this she rushed over to do damage control.

Artie wheeled his chair over to the raucous group and decided with Puck gone no one would be able to tease him for wanting an autograph.

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson… boy fans approaching you is probably something that rarely happens and I don't want to creep you out or anything... but can I get a CD signed too man?"

Blaine looked at the boy with a grin. "Did you just call me Mr. Anderson? That's my dad not me. But I'd love to sign your CD." He did as promised eliciting a smile from a proud Artie. "I didn't mean to be rude to the boys present… just got a little … bombarded when I got down here that's all. What's your name?" He smiled and Artie did as well. "It's cool. I'm Artie Abrams. It's pleasure to meet you, and thanks for the autograph… for my sister and all…" he laughed.

"No problem." Blaine watched as Artie went back to the other side and pulled up next to a boy who sitting on couch, one leg crossed over the other. He had gorgeous blue eyes and perfectly coiffed hair, cherry red lips and beautiful porcelain skin. He laughed and shook his head as Artie told him something, his cheeks tinting a soft pink. Blaine couldn't help but stare, blushing a little when the boy looked up and caught his eyes. The superstar sent him a shy smile and a little wave which the other boy returned, a little caught off guard. David saw the exchange and smiled knowingly. "I see you, Blainers."

Blaine turned to his friend with a jump, almost forgetting anyone else was in the room. "Oh no, just being friendly." He smiled guiltily.

"Sure. You should go talk to him you know." He whispered. Santana had been trying to get in Blaine's pants since he arrived and David didn't want her to blow anything out of proportion. After all it was still kept quiet about Blaine's sexual orientation to the public. People he was close to knew but Blaine stayed out of relationships in order to keep his private life… private. Maybe David was right though… maybe he should go talk to him. He was downright beautiful.

"Excuse me ladies," Blaine stood up as best he could, pushing females off of him as he made his way across the room. Kurt turned his attention away from Artie as Blaine approached their side of the basement nervously. He smiled up to the boy and took his outstretched hand.

"Hey, I'm… I'm Blaine. Artie helped me to realize I was rude in not introducing myself to everyone… so hey," he took the boy's hand in his and held it firmly. "That probably wasn't the smoothest of introductions you've experienced," he chuckled bashfully, "Sorry."

Kurt looked at his hand being held tightly by Blaine and returned the smile."Don't worry about it…it's not every day one gets to meet Blaine Anderson. My name is Kurt Hummel. Rachel and I have been best friends since we were like 11."

"Kurt," Blaine smiled as he felt the name leave his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kurt replied with a smile; deciding now was a good time to get his hand back. "The feeling is mutual." Blaine nodded and looked around nervously before taking a seat next to Kurt. They sat kind of quiet for a while before Kurt struck up a conversation. Blaine didn't want to be rude, he understood that, but he didn't need to make it up by sitting with him the rest of the evening. "How are you enjoying Ohio so far?" Kurt asked curiously, turning his body to face the curly haired teen.

"It's been really great for several reasons. You wouldn't expect someone to say I enjoyed Ohio the most on a nationwide tour but I'm sure that'll be my answer." Blaine's cell phone began to ring, the picture ID showing James wonderful face. The boy quickly pressed ignore, not wanting to ruin the moment. He was talking to an incredibly attractive guy who apparently was his sister's best friend. It was something you'd see in a rom-com maybe but he didn't care at all.

Kurt smirked after noticing Blaine was avoiding his manager but nodded his understanding. "Rachel was so excited to meet you and oh my goodness did she talk my ear off when she found out she had a sibling. I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thank you so much. I'm ecstatic and I can't wait until this tour is over so I can spend some more time with her." Blaine looked over to Rachel who smiled and waved as she put on some music. The glee clubbers began dancing around wildly, red solo cups in hand. David even had a little something. It would be fun trying to get him back to the hotel room.

"I hear you." Kurt replied, watching the scene in front of him.

"So tell me about yourse-" the phone rang again, interrupting Blaine from his sentence… but this time it was his dad. _Shit, James had to go and call my dad again… _"I'm sorry, I need to take this. Excuse me." Kurt nodded as Blaine ran upstairs to a quiet spot and spoke to his father. David sucked his teeth knowing the only man Blaine would answer his phone for would be Anthony Anderson, the man who adopted him. The man was extremely strict so that'd probably mean privileges would be taken away from the two for running off again. A few minutes later, Blaine returned and confirmed David's thoughts. The boy frowned and said goodbye to everyone as Blaine made his way over to Kurt again.

"I'm sorry, we have to leave. But can I have your number? I'd love to maybe hang out before I have to leave Ohio. Us and my sister, and Finn if he wants to come."

Kurt raised his eyebrow curiously, finding it interesting that the pop star wasn't asking one of the girls for their number but instead him. He must've wanted to be close to Rachel's best friend. It would help him get to know her even better if he could rack Kurt's brain about what she was like right? And see the two interact together. Yeah that must be what it was.

"That sounds great, actually." Kurt took his phone and entered his number, finding it more than a little strange how Blaine smiled excitedly when he said yes. "When are you good to hang out?"

Blaine thought for a minute before he answered. Tomorrow he'd most definitely be locked down after his show, no doubt, so he'd have to do something with the kids after school the next day. "Monday after you guys get out of classes I guess, if that's okay… if anything I'll call you and let you know." Blaine pocketed his phone and smiled warmly.

"That sounds good with me. Once again it was a pleasure to meet you, Blaine." Kurt put his hand out to shake with the singer again.

"The pleasure was definitely mine, Kurt." He grabbed the hand presented to him and into his own, letting his hand linger a little longer than he should have. "Goodnight."

Rachel gave both boys a warm hug before they dismissed themselves, heading back to the hotel. They promised each other they would hang out in a less populous setting so that they'd actually get to have a conversation.

"So how'd it go?" David asked.

"Not bad. Hopefully I can see him again before I leave. His name is Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt and Blaine sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Real mature." Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes at his best friend. "Real mature."

* * *

><p><strong>:) Thank you for reading.<strong>


	2. So he thinks I'm cute?

**We Found Love in a Hopeless Place**

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Totally surprised by the feedback from the first chapter. I wasn't too sure if the idea was too far fetched. But thankfully you guys liked it so I'm back to give you more! Woot.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I've learned that I'm a drug dealer. Lol. So here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was the longest of long days. Blaine went straight to his hotel suite when he got off the tour bus. He didn't even bother hanging out with David and their other friends like he usually did after a show.

Once inside his room, the boy threw off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He went to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water and headed to the bedroom. After literally throwing himself onto the bed face first he exhaled deeply. The Sunday had been one thing after another. At his show, the stadium was having electrical problems and the light flickered on off causing a delayed start. When they finally did begin, James pestered him all night during intermissions about whatever the hell he was talking about. The man loved hearing his voice – everyone else hated it. After his performances he went to sign autographs and meet fans but his mind was absent. All he could think about was hanging out with Rachel the next day and how much it would suck to be without her. Sure they just met but they shared a special connection, and after spending a short time with her he didn't want to leave so soon. Sadly it would just be the two of them because Finn had football practice after school and Kurt had to work at his father's shop, but Blaine knew that there wouldn't be any awkwardness between his sister and himself. They just clicked. He couldn't deny he felt a little sad that he wouldn't be able to see that beautiful boy again, but Kurt was worth the wait. Having to wait another month and a half for his tour to end would be irritating but he'd get through it.

Blaine's thoughts quickly changed from Rachel and her close ones to his own. Would his father even let him leave California after the tour to hang out in Lima, Ohio with his sister? Highly unlikely. For one, Blaine hadn't even told Anthony about Rachel with fear that he'd get upset. The way that Blaine found out about his twin was by trying to dig up information on his birth parents. Anthony probably would be heartbroken that Blaine was looking for them – thinking that the boy didn't think he was enough. But Blaine thought the world of his dad… he was more than enough. He made it possible for Blaine to live his dream at such a young age. That didn't cut his desire to know where he really came from and who he really was. The difficult thing would be spending tomorrow afternoon with his newfound sister without James finding out and being his usually sneaky self. Rachel was worth it.

The curly haired singer decided that he would take a quick shower and go to bed so that he was well rested for the next day. He gathered the necessary items, called his dad to say goodnight and texted Rachel goodnight as well, and then headed to the shower.

….

After school the next day, an all black town car with tinted windows came to pick Rachel up from McKinley. A few students looked at her sideways, wondering what a nice vehicle like that was doing picking up one of the least cared about girls in school. Had her gay dads hit the lotto or something? Whatever it was, many of the kids were absolutely jealous. Tina and Mercedes greeted her farewell and told her to enjoy her time with Blaine before going their separate ways.

A tall gentleman with a quirky smile got out of the vehicle and opened the back door for her. "Hello, Ms. Berry. It's a pleasure to be driving you today! My name is Brandon."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at the man; he had to be in his early thirties. She really admired how friendly he was and knew the ride wouldn't be so awkward with a stranger. "Hello to you too Mr. Brandon. Blaine probably told you that I can be a diva but there is no need to open my door…"

"What Mr. Anderson told me was to take great care of you so that is just what I intend to do young lady. So please do get in, rush hour is approaching."

Rachel smiled and curtsied a thank you, climbing into the backseat. She immediately fell in love with the lavish interior, chilled beverages and a screen already playing _The Sound of Music. _Blaine was getting a huge hug for this set up. She smiled as she watched the movie, grabbing at her necklace – a gold star pendant that Blaine had brought her to the party that night. Yeah, she had the best brother in the world.

The car pulled away from the curb and Rachel shot a glance out the window. Students were glaring at the car from all directions and the young girl smiled to herself. One day she'd have this life from her own hard work of being a Broadway star. She'd go out to London to see Blaine performing overseas and he'd come to NY and watch her show. It'd be the dream.

"So do you like everything? Mr. Anderson requested only the best for you." Rachel could see Brandon smiling through the rearview mirror. She took another look around the car before responding.

"It's perfect. I must wear my heart on my sleeve; I never even told him how much I love this film. It's a classic." Rachel grinned as she grabbed a bottle of sparkling water.

"You must be special." He replied.

"I'd like to think so."

….

The ride wasn't too long. Rachel allowed Brandon to open the door for her once they pulled up to the hotel. He told her that he'd tell Blaine if she tried to get out herself and Rachel laughed agreeing to stay put. She smiled once she saw Blaine running out of the lobby to meet her and in turn ran as well jumping into her brother's arms. Brandon chuckled as he watched the exchange before going to drive off.

"_The Sound of Music?_ I love you!"

Blaine laughed, pleased that she enjoyed the ride over. "I love you more. I'm so happy to see you Rach… Today was so horrible!" Blaine pulled her back and looked in her eyes, his face sporting the most adorable puppy look ever.

"Oh my gosh," she laughed, "I bet you got away with everything using that face."

He flashed his pearly whites before responding. "Damn right I did."

They both laughed as he dragged his sister inside the hotel and out of the cold Ohio air.

"Well why was today so horrible?" Rachel asked curiously, hoping his crazy manager hadn't done anything to mess with him. She heard a lot of crazy stories about the man.

"Well I had to wake up extra early because my tutor wanted to do my lessons quick and get them out the way. Some doctor's appointment or something. I thought being homeschooled… well road schooled would be more accurate… I thought it would be so much better because I wouldn't need to wake up early and could get my learning done anytime like with my last tutor. But this new one… she's so crazy! Waking up at 6 for chemistry lessons? I'd rather go back to private school!"

Rachel laughed as they got into the elevator. Blaine was such a… kid. Complaining about school and waking up and all the stuff kids worry about. It was good to see this side of him having been a fan for so long. She thought that he usually just worried about more adult things like scheduling interviews and all that.

"That's not so bad. She had a good reason. Plus you get to finish lessons early. I've been in class all day!"

"True," Blaine agreed, "but she's still a psychopath." Rachel grinned and shook her head. "Besides that, I called room service for some spaghetti and meatballs for lunch. They had just served the last of it. Rage isn't the word to describe how I felt." He flailed his arms about as he told the story to Rachel. "Anyway I went into the hallway to go bother some of the crew from my tour, and whose room do I see them delivering spaghetti and meatballs to but David Thompson's?"

Rachel burst out laughing at her silly brother as Blaine led her off the elevator and over to his room. "Wait, that's why today was so horrible? You had to wake up early and your best friend ate the last of the spaghetti? You're horrible Blaine."

"Am not." he grinned putting his room key away.

"Are too. But don't worry, I make the best spaghetti and meatballs. Finn may love it more than he loves me." She paused with a smile handing the singer her coat, "When you come back I'll have to cook you a little."

"Oh you shouldn't have told me that sis. I'll never leave your kitchen. I'll just board there the whole time I'm in Lima."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down on the hotel bed. "But then you won't be able to see my awesome room. It's like an homage to all things Blaine Anderson. You may freak out and lose my number afterwards but I don't care, I'm not changing a thing."

"Ha. You're one of those huh?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, putting his shoes aside and laying down next to his twin.

"I don't know. It wasn't like I promised myself I'd one day be your bride or anything. I could really relate to your music. Go figure." She smiled and Blaine nodded his understanding. "I totally get it."

Blaine got up from the bed to pop in a movie. "This is one of my favorites so we're going to watch it."

"What is it?"

"Enchanted." He gave a goofy smile. "Don't you dare judge me."

"I'm telling everyone!" Rachel giggled, sprawling out on the bed.

"I will hunt you down Rachel Berry." Blaine laughed as the girl pulled out her cell phone pretending to send a mass text. "Just kidding. Come sit and let's watch your strange choice of a favorite film."

Blaine rushed over to the bed next to his sister. She looked so peaceful and everything felt right, like they knew each other forever. The way they could just ease into a conversation without it being weird between them. It was amazing.

A few minutes passed before Rachel rolled over to look at him. "How did you find me?"

Blaine smirked. "Oh boy, where do I begin?" Rachel smiled back curiously. "I was actually doing a little research on our birth parents. If you're wondering why, I know, everyone does. I should be perfectly content… I am blessed to be in this position, I have a super wealthy father who loves me… although he shows it in the weirdest most unaffectionate ways possible, and I really don't want for any materialistic thing – I ask for it I get it. It makes me sound like a spoiled brat but that's always been the norm. Plus I have an awesome best friend who made it clear that he'd do anything for me and vice versa." He paused to look over at Rachel who was returning a very attentive look. "So yeah, maybe it is weird that I'm looking for them, if they are still alive… but I really would love to see who they are, what they like, why they gave us away."

Rachel nodded as she leaned on his shoulder. "I can't say I don't think about that from time to time. But I can't complain either. My dads have made it so that I don't want for anything either and they do love me. I sort of feel like if I do look for our parents it'd be disappointing because they won't be as amazing and loving and accepting as I would dream them to be. I'd rather have the people I have now than those who don't want me."

"But what if they are looking for us to? Realizing they made a mistake… and are those people?"

Rachel remained quiet weighing both sides. She still leaned towards her argument though.

"Anyway to finally answer your question, sorry I can be a bit of a rambler…" he smiled and his twin grinned, "I secretly hired a private investigator to find as much as he could about them without my dad learning about this. He'd be devastated and I know he would blow this out of proportion. Anyway, he found you after a lot and lot of digging and questioning. And I'm the happiest boy in the world." he leant over and kissed Rachel's cheek and the brunette leaned into it.

"I'm the happiest girl, Blaine Anderson. You know my dads would love to meet you. They think I'm lying about meeting you and you saying that we're related. For a year now you've been that boy that I drool over in their eyes which isn't the truth. I just admired you deeply." Blaine giggled with a head shake. "Back to the point, they think I'm at Kurt's because there is no way the two of us know each other. And if I actually went to see you they said we'd need to DNA test just so I wouldn't be hurt. Even if it is negative I know I earned an amazing friend out of this all."

Blaine smiled wrapping an arm around his twin. "Don't you worry. I can understand their viewpoint. If you were as in love with me as everyone is saying I could totally see you turning paranoid and imagining this whole meet up." Rachel slapped him on the arm and he winced. "Ouch!"

"Did I imagine that?" she smirked.

"Oh hush," they both laughed, "but yeah. I understand. But you shouldn't worry because I don't have the slightest doubt that you are my sister. We have so much in common with likes and dislikes, we both are great at choosing friends, and we're both awesome in general. Now you have an older brother to protect you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm obvious the older one, thank you very much."

"Don't be silly." Blaine responded, closing his eyes and enjoying their alone time.

They both talked about a few things, getting to know one another a little more. They talked about her glee club and she invited him to Regionals if he could make it. He said he wouldn't miss it for the world, Nationals either. That made Rachel very happy, needless to say. Their relationship had done a 180. At first, she was the one supporting Blaine, buying everything with his name and face on it. Now he was proving that he'd be there for her.

They continued to converse and Blaine was in for a shock with his sister's words.

"Totally. But I bet you'll never guess which guy that was at the party is Finn's older brother."

Blaine rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. It probably wasn't Artie because their style was so different… or Kurt for that matter because their style was _extremely _different. The Asian kid… _Mike was it? _could be eliminated because… reasons. Puck he remembered hearing was his best friend so Blaine really didn't know. Sam possibly?

"I have no clue."

"You didn't even try!" Rachel laughed, "It's Kurt! Their parents got married late last year and now they are step brothers, but they behave like real brothers so it's cool! My boyfriend's brother is my best friend. I love them both." She paused and sighed, holding back a laugh at Blaine's shocked face. Nobody would think Kurt and Finn are brother's but it was true. "You're so easy to talk to. I'm going to hate it when you are gone, aren't I?"

Blaine snapped out of whatever world he was in and responded. "You will. I rock." Rachel giggled but not before rolling her eyes at the statement. "But," Blaine continued, "I'll always only be a phone call or video chat away. You know that."

Rachel nodded. "True. I'm so glad my friends met you. They say you aren't like the typical stuck up stereotype of a star."

"I try not to be." Blaine responded seriously. "I would hate to be that guy actually, and see one of my fans hurt because of something I did."

"You're so sweet. Don't worry, I'm sure you're the perfect guy to all your wonderful fans. Kurt had good things to say about you Blaine and his opinion is extremely important to me. He's my best friend after all. So you passed the best friend test."

Blaine's heart jumped at the fact that Kurt like him… well maybe not in the way that Blaine would've liked but it was a start. He tried to slow his beating heart before it knocked Rachel out. She was now laying on his chest as they talked and stared at the huge television screen. "You passed as well. David loves you. But what did Kurt say?" the boy threw the question in quickly before they could pass into a new topic. Then it'd be weird bringing it back up, you know.

"He said you're kind and dorky and cute when you're nervous… maybe I shouldn't have said that part but oh well, he said it and you are." She tapped him on the nose. "He said he liked how friendly you were to everyone although you didn't have to be. You could've been a jerk and blew them off to hang out with me instead but you didn't."

"He thinks I'm cute?" Blaine asked, the rest of the girl's words going in one ear and out the other.

Rachel paused, scared she had said too much. What if Blaine thought Kurt would try and come on to him every time they hung out? That wasn't the kind of guy he was anymore, after his crush on Finn of course. "Don't worry Blaine… he's not going to hit on you or anything I promise."

"Oh no, no, I was flattered actually," Blaine reassured her with a nervous smile. Now would be a good time to tell her he was gay but he wanted to wait… for what he wasn't sure. But if he told her now she'd probably pull out the phone right this instance and call her best friend, and Blaine was the one who wanted to come out to Kurt. He really liked him and wanted the news to be heard from his own lips. "Being called cute is different from what girls call me when I get tweets throughout the day stating all the things they'd do to me if we were alone. I don't know why I bothered going on tumblr that one time."

Rachel laughed putting a hand over her face. She knew just what he was talking about.

Blaine continued, "But Kurt, he seems so nice. I really wish he could've come today. It would've been cool seeing you two together, how you guys interact around one another. Sounds like you two would be a riot together."

"Don't try and steal my BFF. Get your own."

"I'm innocent," Blaine laughed. "He just seemed so cool when we spoke Saturday. Like he cared what I had to say. It was nice."

Rachel smiled. "That's my Kurtie."

Blaine stroked through his sisters long hair as he sat thinking about the boy. He was still a little shocked that Kurt thought he was cute even though he probably meant it in the most platonic way possible. Still though, he couldn't stop thinking about those blue eyes since he laid eyes on them, and knowing that Kurt thought he was cool meant a step towards Kurt thinking he was boyfriend material. All in due time, though. _Maybe I'll call him tonight _Blaine said to himself.

"How about we finish the movie for now so I can get you home in time?" Blaine asked staring down at his sister. Rachel had fallen fast asleep on the boy's chest, her head rising and falling with each of his breaths. Blaine smiled and kissed her head, turning his attention to the screen. This more than made up for a horrible day.

….

Kurt lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had a rather interesting day at school and at the shop. It must've been "Get on Kurt Hummel's last nerve day" because he kept getting more disappointed as the day went on. In first period, he got detention for telling his history teacher her skirt was so two seasons ago and was placed in detention during his lunch period. How someone could punish him for giving much needed constructive criticism was beyond him. During third period he got a confirmation text from his dad telling him he'd be needed for the shop directly after school. He had a drop of hope when his dad said he wasn't sure if he'd be needed and to stand by. But that hope dissipated when he learned it was definite. It sucked because he was looking forward to hanging out with Rachel and Blaine. The boy was such a sweetheart, Kurt discovered; he texted him goodnight the night after the party when he got to his hotel room, and on Sunday when he was with Rachel and Mercedes having a little shopping trip just to say hey before he went into a rehearsal. It was weird because … it was a little hard to explain. But Kurt really liked it…

After that during art class, Santana went on an insult spree and dished out a little for everyone in the room. Kurt knew if he'd hear lady face come out the girls mouth one more time she'd be having 'I was attacked by a cat' face because he was sick and tired of it. And at work, don't get him started at work. An oil change went wrong and the black liquid splattered all over him. It took triple the time to exfoliate and moisturize that night.

Now the blue eyed boy lay in bed, just staring at the ceiling. Wondering what tomorrow would have in store. He hoped it wouldn't be anything like his Monday which allowed him to sympathize with Garfield on many different levels. A text message snapped him out of his pity party and he reached over to his cell phone which lay idle on the dresser, curious to see who the alert came from.

Blaine also lay in his bed in the silent hotel suite, the only sound David's snores, debating with himself on whether or not he should contact Kurt. Rachel's words hadn't left his mind since she spoke them really and long after she had gone the pop star found himself wondering whether or not he meant he was cute or _cute. _ It was childish sure but boy did he have a crush.

Blaine decided that his courage wasn't strong enough to call the beautiful boy on his mind so he settled for yet another goodnight text. Maybe after the long month and a half left of tour he'd be able get himself together and have a meaningful conversation.

Kurt stared down at the text with a smile that he didn't even realize had formed on his face.

_Goodnight Kurt! Sweet dreams. :) –Blaine _

He knew the boy probably wouldn't be sleeping any time soon and neither was he so he gave a friendly reply to see how Blaine would respond.

**You're up to text me goodnight at this time? Shouldn't you be asleep? You have a long day tomorrow. –Kurt**

Blaine silently laughed at the reply, finding it odd how much the last two sentences of the text reminded him of something James would say. Kurt was nothing like that ass though. He considered calling him once more but decided against it yet again – his excuse being that he didn't want to disturb his sleeping best friend on his hotel room floor. Nervousness was the real reason but no one needed to know that.

_I'm way too excited from the past three days. Can't sleep. Talk to me? –Blaine_

A minute later and alert buzzed his phone and he smirked once again.

**Okay. But you're going to regret this later when you're on stage and can't remember the lyrics. What would you like to talk about? –Kurt**

Kurt rolled over on to his side with a grin as he waited for Blaine to respond. It was weird how the singer turned him into a giddy teenager impatiently waiting for a text but this was his new reality. The message he received made him raise an eyebrow.

_I doubt I'll regret talking to you all night. And that was one time I forgot the words, geez! People won't let me forget it! __**;-p**__ –Blaine _

_Interesting _Kurt thought. That first sentence was kind of flirty. But he laughed at the rest as his phone vibrated again.

_Hmmm… we can talk about anything really. Let's start with you telling me about yourself. –Blaine _

Kurt smirked as he replied. There was no way he'd spend his night typing out an essay on himself. That's just what Kurt Hummel's life was – a thesis.

**Way too much to type. My fingers may fall off. Then I wouldn't be able to style my hair. Definite no-no. –Kurt**

Blaine laughed again at the boy's funny text. He had to admit he _loved _Rachel's best friend's sense of humor. He was quick on his feet and honest with his thoughts. Blaine decided he'd throw all fear aside and take a chance to call Kurt. After all, he had sent those last few texts which he had to fight with himself not to send; fear of how Kurt would take them slapping him in the face. He walked to the lounge area and eased himself on the couch.

_Can I call you? – Blaine_

Kurt bit his lip and his mouth formed a quick smile. His heart started to flutter and he quickly reprimanded himself. _What the heck Kurt? Stop it. No more crushing on straight guys! Especially inaccessible straight guys. Especially your best friend's brother! _He calmed himself down and agreed to a phone call.

**Sure :) –Kurt**

Blaine took a deep breath and pressed the send call button on his phone. The phone rang one and a half times before he heard a sing-song sexy voice answered. Yes it was sexy. And he regretted not calling him sooner.

"Hey there." Kurt said.

"Why hello to you too." Blaine responded, forcing his voice into its own deep sexy sound. Kurt laughed at the corniness of it but couldn't deny it was hot.

"Since when is your voice four octaves deeper than it was Saturday night?" Kurt asked, still chuckling.

Blaine decided right then and there that the sound of Kurt's laugh was the greatest thing he ever heard… greater than his favorite song or the funniest joke or the hotel staff saying they made more pasta. He wanted to do whatever to keep the boy smiling. Weird right?

"Did anyone ever tell you how amazing your laugh is?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt started twirling the bed sheets around his finger. For a straight guy this man said the gayest things. "Can't say I've heard that before, no." he smiled into the receiver.

"Well I'm glad I could be the first to tell you. Anyway, tell me about this long story of yours. I've got all night."

"Let's see," Kurt began, "I love fashion a lot, and singing a lot, and shopping a hell of a lot, and bothering your sister whenever I need a source of entertainment. I want to ultimately end up living in NY pursuing my dream as a fashion designer. I thought about doing Broadway but I don't know if that commitment and constant being in the spotlight would be something I could handle. I have to commend you for it."

Blaine ran a hand though his unruly hair taking it all in. New York? He'd love to take him there one day. No doubt was it one of Blaine's favorite places. But maybe he was moving a bit too fast. Just a bit. "I saw a video of the New Directions but I don't think you were in it. I definitely would've remembered seeing you." _Whoa there boy. You said too much._

"Why is that?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.

_How can I say this without sounding like a creep? _Blaine asked. "Well you are very unique. You stand out in a crowd, you know?"

Kurt ignored the statement as he felt his heart flutter again. Instead he addressed the statement about not being in that New Directions video. "I had transferred to a private school in Westerville, Ohio at the time they filmed the performance. I had some issues at our school and I felt alone and unsafe to say the least."

Blaine felt his heart drop. "Can you tell me?"

"Well I was bullied for my sexuality and it was as if no one cared – friends, faculty, nobody. I didn't want to bring my dad into it because he had just suffered a heart attack and I didn't want to see him hurt like that again." He sighed, still playing with his bed sheets, "It came to the light eventually though, and he and my step mother spent their savings to send me to Dalton Academy. I can't say I didn't like it; I had made new friends easily, they had this zero tolerance bullying policy which had me and the parents right away, and I even got a caring but deeply annoying and frustrating boyfriend out of it. Logan is his name. But I missed the New Directions greatly."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Logan? Wolverine should be the only one allowed that name. Why did he have to be involved with someone? God this sucked. But he couldn't fathom anyone wanting to hurt Kurt and anyone of his friends not defending him. Was Rachel included? That couldn't have been the case. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that Kurt."

"It's not your fault, Blaine."

Blaine nodded as if Kurt could see him. "I know. I just wish I could've been there for you. But yay for your boyfriend right?"

"Ex-boyfriend as of right now. You know. On and off type of thing." Kurt replied boredly. He didn't know why but his lips were in a hurry to make it known that he was currently single.

Blaine smiled in the dark as he placed his feet up on the coffee table and slouched down on the couch. This was exciting news. "I feel like a creep asking you all of these questions but why is it like that? On and off?"

Kurt laughed at his new friend's words. "You aren't a creep. We're friends right? We should get to know one another. Crazily enough these things are included."

Blaine hummed acknowledgement.

"First there was the 'I'm too flirty' thing, which was absolute nonsense. Saying hi to a friend shouldn't be classified as flirting. Then I wasn't open enough – forgive me for being harassed against my will by an asshole. I wish I was more open but I was still going through things. Then things died down and my former tormentor and I sort of got on the same page so I decided I wanted to go back to McKinley and he lost it. He's way too possessive and I hate that." Blaine continued listening, fighting down the urge to find the Logan character and kick his ass. "So he broke up with me, we made up, and then I broke up with him, made up, now we're on another break." Kurt rolled over on his bed so that he was facing the ceiling again.

"You deserve better." Blaine stated clearly.

Kurt shrugged. Who would give him better? How many out and proud teenage guys were there in Ohio? "Tell me about your relationships now. It stays here; no running to the blogs I promise."

Blaine laughed. "Nothing to tell. I've never had a … never been in a relationship."

Kurt caught Blaine's slip up. Interesting. "You know by the way that Santana was draped all over you that could change for you in an instant."

They both laughed and Blaine shook his head, deciding he was going to say this once and for all and get it off his chest. "No. I don't want her. Or any other girl…"

"Oh? So…" Kurt didn't want to assume anything even though Blaine was practically spelling it out for him. But this was just wow…

"Yeah. You're the only other person that knows besides my family and David so if it gets out I'm coming for you." Blaine smirked, "I haven't even told my sister yet. I plan too but I'm a little nervous."

Kurt replied seriously. "I'd never drag you or anyone else out. But you should tell Rachel, she won't love you any less. … Is that why you've never been in a relationship though? Because you don't want people to know or because you haven't met anyone?"

"Oh I've met someone. He's just tied up with some Logan fellow."

Kurt blushed so hard he was sure Blaine could hear it on the phone.

The singer continued, "And it's just that I don't know if I'm prepared for the outcome. I'm not as strong as you to be honest."

"I ran." Kurt replied.

"You went back. And you're still there." Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded. But he knew Blaine was stronger than he realized. Handling fame at such a young age was something to brag about. "So is that the only thing keeping you from coming out? From being yourself?"

"Well my dad too. He doesn't want to see me get hurt either."

"So when can you be happy?" Kurt asked genuinely.

Blaine sighed, throwing his head back against the sofa. "I don't know Kurt. Being a performer makes me happy. My friends make me happy. My sister makes me happy. You make me happy-"

"We just met," Kurt cut in, "You'll probably hate me down the road when you realize I don't shut up about Marc Jacobs and Elizabeth Taylor."

"Doubt it." He said. "I met you a few nights ago and you want to know what I've thought about since then? This tour being over so I can stay in Lima for a while with my twin, supporting her and the glee club at Regionals, and you. That's pretty much it."

Kurt stayed quiet.

"I acknowledge the fact that you're involved in something with Fogan –"

"Logan." Kurt interrupted with a smile.

"Whatever," Kurt laughed, "but if you don't have it fixed by the time I get back from my tour he's going to have to say goodbye to you forever."

Kurt blushed some more. This was not real life. Blaine Anderson was on the phone with him telling him he had some sort of feelings for the boy? What the hell!

"And how do you expect that to work?" Kurt asked with a smile, "Fan girls will be all over you and I won't take it nicely."

Blaine laughed warmly, turning his body to lie down on the couch. "So you're the jealous type Mr. Hummel?"

"No," Kurt responded, "at least not on February 29th's." Blaine laughed again at his new friend before Kurt continued. "No but seriously. It's not going to be easy and I don't know how I feel about being in a relationship with someone far in the closet. Not being able to go out, limited to making out in the basement when my dad is at work. I understand why you haven't come out yet but it would still be hard."

_Making out in basements? Is that what he's thinking about doing with me? Jackpot _Blaine said to himself with a grin. But seriously, this boy had a point. And he just told him a while back that he was worth more – that he deserved more. Blaine really believed that. "You're right Kurt. You're absolutely right."

They were quiet for a while, not in awkward silence, but comfortable.

"Just tell Rogaine he better step up to the plate."

"It's Logan!" Kurt laughed into the phone.

"Yeah, whatever…" Blaine smiled. "I might have to call you a few times over my tour just to make you laugh, Kurt. I love it."

Kurt smiled. "I wouldn't mind it one bit."

….

"You look exhausted." Rachel frolicked over to her best friend who stood tiredly at his locker, shoveling through books looking for something or another.

"Thank you?" Kurt responded annoyed with her bluntness.

"What's wrong?" she asked, smiling at his aggravation. Rachel couldn't deny she loved seeing his bitchy side.

"I just stayed up all late last night, that's all."

"Doing what?"

"Minding my business…" Kurt closed his locker and began walking to his second period class.

"Well excuse me!" Rachel laughed as she linked arms with the taller boy.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started a new topic. "So he leaves today… are you okay?"

"I'll be fine until he comes back." Rachel replied somberly, "We plan on skyping and talking every day."

Kurt nodded.

"You made a good impression on him you know – wouldn't shut up about you." Rachel smiled shaking her head. It was so nice that the two thought so highly of each other.

Kurt smiled. The boy wasn't too bad himself. "Well what can I say? I'm a magnificent person."

Rachel scoffed, "Whatever, Mr. Humility. See you at glee?" she pecked him on the cheek.

"See you then."


	3. Original Songs

**WFL**

**A/N: Hi all!**

**I won't say much except that I agree with you guys, flirty Blaine is uber cute. Thanks for those reviews :)**

** Did we all see leather jacket and hoodie Blaine? Lawd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Two weeks later_

"All I want you guys to understand is that if you don't get the harmonies spot on it will be so difficult to win Regionals. Don't think that because we're good that you'll be shoe-ins for Nationals… this is going to take work guys."

The students of the choir room sat complacent listening to their director. He always seemed to save these chats for Friday's when everyone was ready for the weekend. Everyone seemed lost in their own area - Santana was in the top row playing with her gum, Finn was staring into space fantasizing about getting lucky with Rachel, Puck was trying to stay awake, but of course Rachel was being attentive.

"Mr. Schue is right, guys! We need to be pitch-perfect. Since I have the best range I'll start with do ra me and everyone can just fall in-" Rachel was about to start singing when the teacher cut her off.

"Rachel I don't want to go into warm ups right now. We've been warming up all year. It's time to pull out the big guns. Let's decide our set list. Any ideas?"

Nobody wanted to speak. Mr. Schuester usually ignored their ideas anyway and went with his own song choices. It was Friday and it was about damn time they got out of school. Kurt glanced around the classroom to see that everyone was pretty much on the same train of thought that he was. Rachel and Mr. Schue's tag team leadership was getting a bit old. They needed something new and exciting. Kurt snapped out of his boredom when he realized his phone vibrated with a text.

**:-*** -**Blaine**

Kurt smiled to himself but quickly slid the phone back into its holder. He heard Rachel say something about doing Run Joey Run and rolled his eyes.

It had been two and a half weeks since Blaine Anderson went back on the road for his tour. At first it was a little hard for both siblings to cope; being away from one another after hitting it off right away, but they got into a rhythm of making time to spend with each other despite the distance. In the morning before Rachel left for school, she called Blaine if even just to say good morning. At night when she was done with glee club and homework, and Blaine was done with his interviews and didn't have any shows, they'd video chat on Skype. The two would talk about everything from friends and family to glee club and crazy fans. Blaine would think of bringing up his little thing for her best friend Kurt but he was still a little fearful and it never seemed like the right time.

Blaine and Kurt kept in contact often. If they weren't chatting on the phone on Blaine's free days, they were sharing flirty text messages throughout the week. The flirting was mostly done by Blaine of course. Kurt didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. The more they spoke, the more he liked Blaine, but the teen wasn't ready to come out yet, meaning he probably couldn't commit. Kurt on the other hand was out and proud so he couldn't help but feel he'd be hurt in the end. These were feelings he hadn't discussed with the singer, though.

Kurt would let Blaine know that nothing would change if he told Rachel over and over again but the curly haired singer kept saying he wasn't ready. He said it was weird to spring that type of thing on her so far away. Kurt figured Blaine sort of had a point, and the girl would probably beat him over the head for not confiding in her sooner, but it sucked that Kurt had to hide things from Rachel. She usually got secrets out of him anyway so it went to show that his acting skills were blooming wonderfully.

Constantly behaving like nothing was out of the norm was the hardest thing to do. It's one thing if you're playing a role or in a class, but when you have to live this role 24/7, no doubt could it take a toll. When Kurt would be out with his girls, a text would come in from Blaine and he'd blush like mad. Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina looked at the perfectly coiffed teen curiously wondering what the hell was on that phone to make him react that way, but Kurt would pin his coloring on not feeling too well. Then when he'd usually be taking advantage of a sale in the mall, he'd be staring off into space with a dopey smile on his face. Rachel would catch him and give him a suspicious look. Kurt would always say he was just thinking about something. It wasn't fair that he couldn't just say 'your brother is the most fantabulous guy I've ever held a conversation with!' No. He needed to learn to mask his emotions every time Blaine sent a 'you've been on my mind all day' or 'so about making out in your basement…' It was torture.

So Kurt sat in glee club listening to Mr. Schue and Rachel going back in forth while everyone else basically fought off boredom.

"We need to be original, Mr. Schuester. No more Journey medleys… we need to be original!" Rachel all but shouted as she looked around the choir room trying to garner support.

Mr. Schue placed his hands on his hips and gave the brunette a confused look. "Okay, Ms. Berry. How do you suggest we go about that?" he asked.

"With original songs of course! Look, we can write our songs and perform them. It'd be perfect!"

The room was quiet with the exception of a scoff from Santana. Rachel wasn't pleased that the people she labored for day after day, carrying their weight with her impeccable soprano voice, refused to back her up on this. It was the perfect idea. The judges would sit through probably boring covers of famous, run-down songs by their competition and then the New Directions would show up with something new and fresh. How could no one see it how she did?

"You expect me to let you guys write a regional championship award winning song? Are any of you even experienced in writing lyrics? Any one at all?"

Rachel folded her arms while Kurt spoke up to his teacher in effort to support his best friend's crazy idea. "You don't have faith in us Mr. Schue? You should be coaching us on how we can do this as a team instead of telling us we'll fail, don't you think?"

The class looked up at their glee club director curious as to his response. Sometimes it was true- the man could be a bit of a 'negative Nelly'.

Mr. Schue shook his head, visibly upset with how his words were being twisted. As he began to respond, another text buzzed Kurt's cell phone from his _friend._

**So you aren't going to send me another kiss back? :-* -Blaine**

Kurt smiled and bit his lip as he secretly typed out another reply.

"That's not what I'm saying and you guys know that. I do have faith in you, but it's my job to coach us to a victory, not another Regionals loss. Our tenure as a club is riding on this. You all know this, I'm sure." Mr. Schuester tiredly explained to his students.

_I'm in glee club and you're going to get me in trouble for texting! –Kurt_

Rachel looked around the room again seeing if anyone else was falling for the load of crap their teacher was giving them. Artie looked on intrigued, appearing as if he wanted to say something, so she pressed on once noticing this.

"Mr. Schue, you aren't even trying with us. You are basically saying it's your way or the highway. We are a team and I don't think it's fair!" Rachel told the teacher.

"Yeah," Artie added in his smooth tone, "at least let us try… let us feel like we have some sort of say in this." He wheeled his chair over to where the teacher stood, leaning back against Mr. Brad's piano. "Think of it this way, we'll make a deal with you."

Mr. Schuester looked down to his student curiously. "Go on."

"If someone here can make a good song… I mean a song that you feel is worthy to be performed at competition level, you let us do it. If not, we do whatever song that _you _deem worthy." He wheeled towards Rachel, "I mean think about it, we have a girl here whose brother is a Grammy nominated artist and song writer. We could probably pull something off."

Kurt smiled and looked towards his best friend a few seats down. He almost laughed at how her eyes widened at the realization that Blaine could have some sort of input in this.

"That's true Artie! I'm sure Blaine would love to help! He will be there after all!"

**Send me back a kiss and I'll leave you alone. –Blaine**

_If I kissed you there is no way you'd be able to 'leave me alone' Blaine. –Kurt _

He smirked as he typed the message. Yes, Kurt Hummel could be a flirt too.

Mr. Schue looked like he was considering it but still wasn't sure. Kurt could hear the sounds of females getting excited that Blaine Anderson would be watching them perform at Regionals, a guy who they adored for his music and hotness. Santana mumbled something to Mercedes about 'getting her wank on' with him backstage. Kurt could only shake his head. The whores that he got an education with.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Puck finally appeared to be awake, "there is no way I'm performing a song that Mr. Kidz Bop had anything to do with."

"Lay off, bro," Finn told him, "he's a good guy. And you probably listen to his music more than any of us."

Rachel smiled and gave her boyfriend a big kiss on the cheek. Finn smiled from ear to ear.

Puck only smirked at his best friend. "Rachel and the girls bring you over to the dark side, Finn? Are they making you wax your bikini line too?"

**Oh, Hummel. He can talk the talk but can he walk the walk. ;-) –Blaine**

"Okay," Mr. Schue sighed, still not believing that he was about to say this, "okay. We'll see if whatever song you kids come up with is up to par with a song that'd be performed on a competition level, just like Artie said. If so, you guys win."

Rachel hugged Artie before he could get away and sent a thank you smile to Kurt for standing up for her. The boy seemed to be captivated by his phone though.

_I sure can, Anderson. ;-) –Kurt_

**We'll see. Soon. –Blaine**

"Kurt! Phone away please." Mr. Schue said as he walked over to the board, preparing for his lesson. Kurt rolled his eyes but put his phone back in its holster. Finn turned to face his brother.

"I hope you're not getting involved with Logan again after last time." he whispered.

Kurt ignored him and focused on the lesson.

….

"Great show tonight, kid!" James shouted as he ran to catch up with Blaine and David. The curly haired teen only nodded with a thank you. David excused himself to go get changed while Blaine went to sign a few autographs for people with backstage passes and pose for photos.

"Somebody is here to see you." James said in a monotone voice.

"Oh yeah? Who would that be?" Blaine responded, already bored with the conversation and the annoying gentleman behind him.

"Hello, son."

Blaine whipped his head around to see his father Anthony Anderson in the flesh; navy Armani suit and a charming smile plastered on his face. Blaine all but jumped into the man's arms, so delighted to see him after so long. Anthony was a busy man, often caught up in late hours and meetings and way too much paper work for one person to do alone. But he put up with it for himself and his boy. He smiled down at his son as Blaine pulled back with wide eyes.

"I didn't know you were coming! Why New Jersey at the IZOD Center of all places?"

Anthony put an arm around his boy as he lead him away from all the craziness. "It doesn't matter where we are Blaine. You'll always be my boy."

Blaine smiled to the man. He noticed the edges of his hair turning grey and shook his head. His father didn't understand the word rest. "I'm so happy you're here, dad."

"Me too. You know I can't stay too long but I just wanted to say you did excellent tonight, Blaine. I'm so proud of you. Only about a month left now."

Blaine nodded with a smile. He could _**not **_wait.

"I planned a lot for you when you get back to California, Blaine. We'll go camping, and I'll let you boys have some downtime, go to a theme park, whatever you want to do to relax."

Blaine thought all that sounded great but he wanted to do something else. "Dad, I can't wait… but do you think I can do something else when the tour is over? I mean… we can go camping and everything but I –"

"What is it, son?" Anthony asked with a warm smile, eyebrow raised. He did whatever for his son. Blaine only hesitated though, so the middle aged millionaire decided to reassure him of this. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I really want to go back to Ohio after this tour is over." Blaine lowered his head. James watched from a distance.

"What is in _Ohio_?" his father asked incredulously. Seriously? Ohio?

Blaine looked up very seriously. "I met some … friends… and they are really, _really, _good people. And I told them I'd be back to see them perform at this competition and to hang out with them… you know I only have a few close friends because of the life I lead and I really would like to take this opportunity to enjoy the new people I've met…"

"Ohio, Blaine. Who will you stay with in Ohio? And how long is this supposed to be?"

"Dad, I don't know, but it'd mean the world to me. Like seriously…."

Anthony nodded, still not thrilled with his son going off to a random state and hanging out with people he didn't know. Blaine never asked to do something of this nature. But then again, he knew he could trust Blaine. Even though he and David often ran off under James' supervision, they were never doing anything stupid, just being normal adventurous kids.

"We'll talk about it later, Blaine."

….

_A week later _

Blaine and Rachel had got around to video chatting with one another again. Blaine was in his hotel room in NY, a bunch of backup singers and dancers in the background yelling at whatever sports game was on the TV. Rachel was in her room cuddled up with her favorite teddy bear scribbling a few final notes on her notepad.

"Okay," Blaine started, as he threw a few French fries down his hatch, "so I think we have a pretty good song. Let me know if Mr. Schue hates it."

Rachel shook her head as she put all her stationery away, including a Blaine Anderson pencil. Yeah, she was bad about the singer.

"He won't be able to hate this. We are the perfect tag team. Don't be silly."

Blaine shrugged after his sister's statement. "You never know." He turned to throw a pillow at his guests to quiet them down. Once they were at a comfortable noise level, Blaine continued. "So Rach, I have good news and bad news."

"Good first, please!" she smiled, getting close to the laptop.

"Okay. My dad says I can stay in Lima for a few weeks!" Blaine's smile seemed almost permanent as he told the news to his twin.

"What? Really? Oh my god that's awesome!"

They both had a brief celebration period before Rachel remembered that her brother had bad news too. She should've asked for that first. "Wait, there's more isn't there?" she asked.

Blaine stopped his excitement with a nod. "Nothing _too_ horrible. James will be my roommate."

Rachel made a disgusted face at the news. Blaine's manager James was horrible. He wasn't in it because he cared about the boy's success, but it was all about what he could gain and where he could get from it. She knew that even before they met, and it was pretty much confirmed afterwards. "Eww."

Blaine smiled with a shrug. "I know. My dad rented a little place for us. We still haven't discussed how long, and I still haven't told him about you sadly. But I will soon. I promise."

Rachel nodded. She understood why things were the way they were. Blaine deserved to know if he wanted too. She wasn't too interested in finding about their real parents though.

Blaine continued, "I intend to spend most of my time in your neck of the woods anyway, so James shouldn't be a problem."

Rachel smiled. "Well I spoke with my dads and you're more than welcome!"

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet them." Blaine replied with a smile. A pillow flew out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the noggin, eliciting an evil glare to his friends from the pop star. Rachel giggled.

"Well brother dearest, I'm supposed to be at Kurt and Finn's five minutes ago so I'm going to get out of here. I'll call you tonight." Rachel told her twin.

Blaine blushed just by hearing the name Kurt. Saying he had it bad was an understatement. They hadn't even spent a second alone yet. "Okay. Love you sis!"

"Love you Blainey!"

….

Later that night, Blaine lay on his bed, hands clutched behind his head. Most of the group had left except for David and a few others. The pop teen's best friend approached Blaine and nudged him a bit. "What's up dude?"

Blaine shrugged. "Thinking."

"Kurt?" David asked with a knowing smile.

Blaine blushed. "Maybe."

"Yeah, okay." David replied, turning his attention towards the television. His best friend smiled at him.

"So," David began, "how are we supposed to get away for Regionals exactly? We'll be in Boston at that time… it's a week before the tour ends."

Blaine smirked toward the ceiling, still lying on his back. "Don't worry. I got it all under control."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Regionals up next. I hear the Warblers will be the competition. I also hear Logan will be there as lead. Oooo...**

**Thank you for the alerts guys! Keep the reviews coming :)**


	4. Regionals

**WFL**

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely feedback! I'm sorry for the wait, but chapter four is here! I _really_ like this one. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked his best friend as he buttoned up his pea coat. Checking the time on his watch and finding it was a little past 7 in the morning, he threw the hood of the jacket over his head and turned to face David. If they left now, they'd be making good time and would land in Ohio about an hour before the show choir competition began. But now he noticed his best friend was a little hesitant, sitting on the hotel bed with his coat in hand.

"I'm ready… I'm just not sure about this, Blaine." David replied as he too glanced at the time. "If we get caught-"

"We won't get caught, D. Alex will fly us there and back, no questions asked. James postponed the show until tomorrow because that flu bug is going around the staff, including him, so we don't have to rush back. Jeff will cover for us if anybody asks where we are. It'll be perfect. We'll be back before James' little brain can put two and two together." Blaine told his best friend with a smile. He was so excited about this little scheme to go see the New Directions at Regionals that he hadn't been able to sleep. Alex was his father's personal pilot, and he convinced the man to fly them there and back to Boston so he'd be able to prepare for his show the next night. And Brandon, his driver, was already waiting outside to take them to the airport. It'd be great if David would get it together so they could get going.

David began putting his coat on and Blaine smiled happily. He still wasn't too confident about this though, and David was usually the catalyst of their entire stupid decision making. "Don't you at least want to tell your dad about this? If we do get caught, I know you say we won't, but if we do he may not let you visit Ohio when the tour is over."

Blaine shook his head no. That was a terrible idea. His father wouldn't appreciate this too much if he knew about it. He grabbed his wallet from the bed and pocketed, and began making his way to the hotel rooms exit. "Stop worrying so much. If you don't want to come you don't have to. I just really want to see my sister and I promised her a long time ago I'd be there."

The guilt trip. Worked all the time like a charm.

David nodded and began running to catch up with Blaine. "Okay. I'm with you. Let's do this."

Blaine smiled as he held the door for his friend. "Thanks bro."

David shook his head and playfully punched Blaine in the arm, maybe harder than Blaine would've liked. "Don't mention it."

….

Kurt yawned and opened his eyes, breaking out of a very comfortable sleep. It was a long night of staying up and chatting away the nerves of Regionals with his best friend Rachel. They had eaten chocolate and gave each other facials and did other random primping so they'd blow the competition away with clear, glowing, exfoliated skin as well as their pitch-perfect voices. And maybe Kurt had tried new methods in his skin care regime because there would be a certain guest attending Regionals, but that was neither here nor there.

As he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Rachel's big foot right in front of his face. The sight frightened him and he let out a yelp, jumping backwards and falling out of his king sized bed. The girl hadn't even stirred as he lay on the floor rubbing his ankle.

"_Ouuuuuch_."

After a little self-pity, Kurt stood up off the floor and rolled his eyes at the half dead junior lying on his bed, in her pink pony pajamas. He made his way over to the mirror and began observing himself.

Today was Regionals. The day he'd see Blaine Anderson again. After weeks of flirty texts and late nights on the phone, he was definitely looking forward to seeing him.

Today was also the day he'd see his ex-boyfriend Logan. He and his old glee club, the Warblers, would be competing against the New Directions and some other choir Kurt was sure they'd annihilate. Seeing Logan, however, was something he wasn't too excited about.

Kurt mussed his hair as he thought about the way he'd style it today, and went over to wake up Rachel. Once he reached the bed, he shook her gently, saying they had a couple hours before they needed to be at school to catch the bus for the competition. All it did was go in one of Rachel's ear and out the other as she snored lightly into the pillow, showing no sign of wanting to get up. Kurt rolled his eyes. Her and Finn were perfect for each other.

"Come on superstar. Regionals!" He grabbed the pillow from beneath her head and whacked her across the noggin.

Rachel began stretching as she felt Kurt smack her with the pillow, and her best friend's words began to register. Regionals… one step away from Nationals… and Blaine would be there!

"Yes! It is the big day! We'll get to kick that jack ass Logan's and the Warblers asses and Blaine is coming!" Rachel all but screamed as she hopped up on the bed smiling widely at Kurt.

_Blaine. _Kurt blushed at the name, but kept his cool. "Exactly. So please stop drooling all over my Egyptian cotton sheets and get in the shower. I'll go use the downstairs bathroom."

Rachel nodded as she grabbed her clothes, doing a happy dance all the way to Kurt's bathroom. He shook his head and smiled, grabbing all the items he needed as well as his cell phone and heading downstairs. He greeted Finn when he saw the boy walk in from where he spent the night at Puck's and made his way towards the shower.

Kurt cracked his neck while he waited for the shower to reach the perfect temperature. He thought to check up on Blaine and make sure nothing had happened and he was on his way. It'd kill Rachel if he couldn't be there and Kurt would be upset as well, to be perfectly honest.

He figured he'd message him on Facebook since the boy was most likely in flight right now. Texting Blaine wouldn't be too smart. As he went to the private messenger on his phone, he smiled and began typing.

_Good morning :) We're getting ready now. See you there, right? -Kurt_

**On dad's jet. About an hour before we land, but I'll be there, handsome. ;) -Blaine**

_Can't wait ;) You two wrote an amazing song. The New Directions will do it justice. -Kurt_

**I bet you guys will. Hope I'll get to hang out with you a bit before I go back to Boston…? :) -Blaine**

_I hope so. But I seriously need to get in the shower before you make me late. So I'll see you later. -Kurt_

**Damn. Love the mental image you just gave me…-Blaine**

_Lol stop! Later. :)-Kurt_

**Later. ;)-Blaine **

….

"Okay guys, this is ours today! We have two fantastic songs and I'm glad that you all convinced me on original choices. I'm so proud of you all. So go out there and give it all you've got!"

Mr. Schue gave his usual cheery pep talk and the students of the glee club pumped each other up for the competition. The Warblers were getting ready to go on and they'd probably do okay- as good as a bunch of uniform wearing robots could do. But the New Directions planned to bring the soul and one hell of a performance.

"That's right guys. We worked so hard and I know we've got this. No more being social outcasts at McKinley. We're going to Nationals!" Finn shouted as he slapped five with Sam. Everyone was amazingly motivated for the show and for once, there were no arguments going on.

Kurt sat back on one of the couches in the backstage area while Rachel paced back and forth. Usually she would be involved in Mr. Schue's and Finn's pep talk right now but she was too busy worrying that something happened to Blaine and David. Every time she peeped in the audience there was no sign of the boys, and he wasn't answering any of her calls.

"What if James found out and they're in trouble?" She asked her best friend.

Kurt shook his head. "Don't worry, Rach. I'm sure he'll be here."

A few minutes had passed and Brittany could be heard having a conversation about unicorns with Artie when the Warblers began their performance. The a cappella group began their harmonies and the New Directions made uniterested faces as they listened and some watched. Rachel scoffed as Logan began to sing, rocking back and forth, playing to the audience as they cheered. As she watched, two hands blocked her view and a deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Guess who?"

Rachel smiled so hard her friends thought her head would pop off as she ripped the hands away from her face and turned around.

"_Ohmygod!" _the girl shouted and she threw her arms around him. Blaine laughed, picking her up and spinning her around. Puck mock gagged at the moment and Mike laughed. "I thought you wouldn't make it in time." She continued, pulling back to look at her twin with her hands clasped on his face as if he'd disappear if she weren't careful.

Blaine flashed his pearly whites, "I promised you I would. We got stuck in traffic and the driver wasn't as expedient about getting here as David and I were." He glanced back to see David already flirting with Brittany and Santana. Blaine and Rachel only laughed. "Besides that," he continued, "fans swarmed us as we tried to get in the building. I was stupid to not bring security… it's so packed!" he hugged her again and Rachel breathed into it. "I missed you so much, Rachel."

"I missed you too!"

She saw Mr. Schue smiling like a fan girl over her brother's shoulder. She laughed a little and decided to introduce them. Blaine smirked as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the teacher.

"Blaine, meet Mr. Will Schuester, the glee club director. Mr. Schue, this is my twin brother, Blaine Anderson."

Mr. Schue turned red as he shook the pop stars hand. "I'm a big, big, fan, Blaine. It's so nice to meet you after hearing such wonderful things."

Blaine nodded with a wide smile. "Thanks. I'm happy you had faith in Rachel and I and went with our song. I'm sure you guys will knock it out the park." He replied.

The glee club cheered and Blaine fist pumped, showing them he had the utmost confidence in the group. He looked for David again and now he was flirting with girls from a whole different glee club. Blaine shook his head and looked away, catching eyes with Kurt who was seated on a couch in the corner nonchalantly. Blaine smiled all the way from his heart when he laid eyes on the boy. Kurt's face colored and he sent a wave to the singer in a cool, laid back fashion. Everyone went back to watching Logan and the Warblers and Blaine took the opportunity to make his way over to Kurt.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Blaine said in the sexiest most seductive voice Kurt ever had the pleasure of hearing. Every hair stood up on the back of his neck.

He decided to play with him, though.

"Hello, Blaine." he replied in a bored tone, looking at the singer who was taking off his pea coat, revealing a tight black Henley, and smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles on his wonderfully fitted black jeans. He mussed his bouncy curls and they sprang back up, and Kurt wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through those curls.

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt's eyes rake over his body. It was a huge confidence boost. He knew girls said he was cute but would that mean Kurt thought he was appealing? Apparently so…

"I must say that was not the greeting I was expecting, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said as he placed his coat down next to Kurt on the couch.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow with curiosity. "What did you expect, Anderson?" he asked, trying not to stare at the lines of Blaine's abs showing through the super tight shirt he was wearing while the boy pulled at the hem of his Henley.

"Oh, you know," he started, smiling down at Kurt. The blue eyed teen was leaning back with his legs crossed, giving the pop star a very amused look. "You'd run towards me in slow motion and capture me in the most mind blowing, amazingly hot and heavy hug ever to be shared between two individuals."

Kurt laughed and tried to continue playing it cool, but his face tinted dark red as Blaine licked his lips and looked over him possessively. "Yeah, okay," Kurt responded, "and have some screaming thirteen year olds trample me so that they can get to you? I don't think so, Blaine. No one is leaving footprints on this face."

Blaine smiled as he listened to the boy's words. He was so enamored with this young man that it made no sense. "God, you're beautiful."

Kurt blushed even more, if possible. "I'm happy you could make it, Blaine."

"NEW DIRECTIONS! Let's go! It's game time!" Mr. Schuester shouted to his group. Everyone nervously made their way to line up as the Warblers filed in the backstage area off the stage. Blaine changed his focus from them to Kurt, holding out his hand to help the boy up.

Logan left the stage with a cocky smile on his face which quickly dropped when he saw Kurt taking some guys hand and said guy helping him to his feet. What the fuck was this? Would he really disrespect him like that, knowing he'd be there?

"Break a leg out there." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear with a smile as the blue eyed teen caught him into a warm hug. Blaine held him tightly and Kurt pinched him so that he could get free.

"I do have to be on stage, you know." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Sorry." He said with a grin, "I'll be cheering for you."

Kurt went to join everyone else while Blaine ran over to bump fists with Finn and kiss Rachel on the cheek. After he wished the group luck, he went back to the couch where David was waiting and sat next to him.

A much taller guy with a uniform on, blonde hair and green eyes approached the two, staring at Blaine with disgust. Blaine, who was laughing with his best friend, stopped abruptly when he saw the towering boy looking at him in such a unfriendly fashion.

"Can I help you?" David asked as he and Blaine stopped whatever they were talking about.

"Wow. Blaine Anderson. To what do the little people of Ohio owe the pleasure of having you here with us?" he asked sarcastically, not even giving David the time of day. His eyes stayed locked on Blaine as the New Directions took the stage.

Blaine wondered what the hell this guy's problem was as he responded. "I came here to see my friends perform," he stated, music beginning to play on stage, "and I plan to do that, so if you'll excuse me." He got up off the couch, staring the blonde in the eyes and making his way over to the curtain. Rachel began singing and he smiled, peeling the drapes back to watch.

David stood up as well and rudely pushed past the tall uniform clad boy. He decided he didn't like him as soon as he first saw him and picking a fight with this guy probably wasn't the best idea when you're supposed to stay off the radar as much as possible, but nobody would disrespect his best friend while he was standing right there.

Logan smirked and backed off, going to join his fellow Warblers. He would talk to Kurt once he got off stage and see what was going on. They were supposed to get back together today and he'd be damned if that was messed up because of some assholes. Blaine wasn't a problem anyway, he was sure that singer was straight. Still though, something wasn't right…

….

The New Directions excitedly ran backstage while the announcer broadcasted that the results would be revealed shortly. Blaine was waiting for Rachel with open arms and when they got back there she happily jumped into his arms. David congratulated everybody and Blaine held his sister tight.

"You did spectacular, Rachel. I'm so proud of you."

She enjoyed the moment, knowing they only had a little more time together. "Thanks, Blaine. The stage is where my heart is."

Blaine nodded understandingly. Performing was a love of his as well. "It shows."

She smiled widely. "Well, let's go with the guys and wait for the results."

Blaine followed Rachel to where the New Directions were congregated. Everyone was just about holding hands and crossing fingers; Lauren Zizes was pushing Puck away from her as he tried to get some comfort, Artie and Brittany were huddled up, Mike, Tina, and Mercedes were tapping their feet against the floor anxiously, Mr. Schue was saying encouraging things to everyone, but Finn and Kurt appeared to be missing.

Blaine looked around trying to locate the boys when he saw the blonde guy from earlier a little too close to _his_ Kurt. Then it dawned on him…

That must be Logan. Shit.

"Excuse me, sexy." Santana popped up, blocking Blaine's view of the confrontation between Logan and Kurt. "I haven't seen you since Berry's party and that's a problem. Did you miss me?"

Blaine smiled in a friendly manner. "I… I missed everyone. Yes." He stuttered out, trying to look around her. She only moved closer.

"I missed you. Can I take you somewhere and show you just how much?" Santana dragged her finger down Blaine's chest and over his abdomen, smiling at the tight muscles there. "Please?"

Blaine stared at her open mouthed before Rachel turned around to shoo her away. "Santana, please go away. Blaine gets enough of this from every girl he meets. Can you give him a break?"

Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel but obliged. "I'll see you later, sexy." She whispered in his ear seductively.

"Sorry, Blainers." Rachel said with a smile. "She's a bit much."

Blaine kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

He turned his attention back to the issue across the room.

Blaine thought about going over there and being all possessive but he was Blaine Anderson, the heterosexual young heart throb, as far as everyone else knew. If he were to go over there and claim Kurt as his own, things would get more than a little crazy in his life.

Rachel squeezed his hand, in what Blaine assumed was rage, as she spoke to Quinn about something the blonde did wrong during the performance and Blaine shook his head at the adorable bitch face Quinn gave his sister. He turned his focus back to Kurt who was now speaking, with Finn close behind him, and the Logan guy looking upset. Blaine smiled, hoping that Kurt wasn't falling for any of his shit when Logan looked over and caught eyes with him. The singer quickly looked away.

The judges came out and Mr. Schue nodded to his group.

"Alright, we're needed back on the stage everyone. This is it."

The glee club followed him back on stage, trailed by the other unnamed club and then the Warblers. Blaine folded his hands to his face and exhaled heavily. David smiled, patting him on the back.

"You're more nervous than she is."

Blaine laughed. "I just know how hard she works and how much these guys go through. It means a lot, you know?"

David smiled. "Don't worry. They'll win it. You saw it yourself. They were fan-fucking-tastic."

"Damn right they were." Blaine said with a smirk.

"And in first place… THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The crowd went wild.

Blaine and David jumped up and down while simultaneously hugging each other.

The New Directions went crazy on stage. Rachel ran to Kurt who was beaming and they grabbed each other tightly.

"Nationals, here we come!"

….

Mr. Schuester had the driver stop somewhere to celebrate. They arrived at an arcade on the way back to Lima and decided to order a couple pizzas. The whole time, everyone discussed how amazing it'd be to go to New York. Blaine listened to what everyone said and smiled. He loved New York. These guys deserved to go. Hopefully they could win Nationals.

Blaine took a sip of his soda. He was seated next to Rachel and Finn who were running their mouths about something or another. All that he could keep his focus on was Kurt across from him, seated next to David, discussing their favorite scenes from _The Dark Knight. _He thought it was so cool that they were getting along.

_Hopefully he and I will be getting along too, if you know what I'm saying _Blaine thought to himself, stupid grin all over his face. Rachel looked at him questioningly.

"Blaine, you okay there, bro?"

"Huh? Oh… oh yeah. I'm fine…" he replied, turning a little pink. She shrugged and gave him a silly face, turning back to the club.

Everyone kept having their side conversations when Mr. Schuester addressed Blaine. "So, Mr. Anderson, how long will you be staying?"

Blaine placed his cup down and replied. "I'll be leaving soon… there's a show tomorrow night. But I'll be back in a couple weeks, hopefully to stay for a while." He smiled at Rachel and put his arm around her.

Mr. Schue smiled and said they hope to have him stop by glee club sometimes. He gladly accepted and everyone cheered.

As they all continue talking and enjoying one another, Blaine glanced at Kurt across from him. He and David were so far into the conversation they apparently forgot about him, but when the blue eyes did glance up at him, Kurt's face tinted a deep red. Santana looked between the two of them from where she sat and raised an eyebrow. Blaine was looking at Kurt hungrily, smiling and winking at him, while Kurt was blushing and fumbling over the words in his conversation with David. What. The. Actual. Fuck…

Blaine pulled his arm from around Rachel and pulled out his cell phone to text message the beautiful boy opposite him.

**So I kind of want some one-on-one time. –Blaine**

Kurt rifled his phone out of its holder and smiled when he read the message.

_And how do you suppose we do that? –Kurt_

Blaine bit his bottom lip as he read. He glanced around the restaurant and saw the arcade wasn't so crowded.

"Arcade anyone?"

All the guys basically shouted 'hell yeah' as Puck and Artie high fived.

Blaine winked at Kurt and motioned for the teen to follow him. The girls remained at their tables chatting away and Mr. Schue waved a waitress down for the bill.

….

The guys broke off into groups and all played something different. David was with Sam and Finn on some fighting game, Puck with Mike doing some Dance, Dance, Revolution type of game, which of course Mike was getting perfect scores in, and Artie was over at the Hot Shot Basketball machine shooting hoops. Blaine found his way over to a zombie shooting game and put a few coins in both slots, handing a gun to Kurt. The blue eyed boy shook his head with a "I think I'll pass" but gave in once Blaine showed off his super pouty face.

After a few rounds, Kurt found that he actually didn't mind it too much. He enjoyed it actually. Blaine was acting like a secret agent and he couldn't help but laugh at the boy's dorky-ness. But he poked fun at the pop star anyway.

"How can you play this?" he asked as he shot a couple green guys down.

"Oh, it's easy. I pretend the zombies are James. New high score every time."

Kurt laughed as they two made it to the next level. Blaine smiled at the sound of it. Was saying it was 'music to his ears' to cliché?

"I love your laugh, Kurt. It's so beautiful… it makes my heart melt even more in person." Blaine spoke genuinely, catching Kurt's eyes.

Kurt chuckled at the words and figured he probably broke a world record for 'Most Blushing Done in One Day'. "You're so corny."

Blaine shrugged. "It's your fault, gorgeous." He replied, pressing the button to reload his gun. "So what did your little boyfriend want earlier?"

Kurt smirked. Jealous Blaine. Hot. "Ex. He was apologizing for everything. All the nonsense he put me through. I didn't want to hear it though."

"Good." Blaine responded, trying to remain neutral but smiling a ridiculously cheesy grin at the news.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely. That means I have a chance." He told the junior.

Kurt tinted even pinker than he already was. "I think about you a lot, Blaine." He admitted as the game ended, turning to face the slightly shorter boy. His outfit was way too perfect right now and it took Kurt a lot of effort to not reach out and, you know, rip his shirt off.

"That's mutual… I wrote something for you…" Blaine said. He glanced around the building and saw everyone preoccupied so he moved closer once he deemed it safe.

"When can I hear it?" Kurt asked flirtatiously.

It was then that Blaine realized he'd be a jackass to leave Ohio without getting a kiss.

"I need my guitar, or a piano at least, but I want to do it in person. So you have to be patient for me."

Kurt nodded. "You're worth the wait." Blaine smiled and moved even closer to him as the taller boy leant against the game machine. Kurt continued as he noticed Blaine closing the distance between them. This would probably look suspicious to people for a person hiding his sexuality and all.

"This seems too good to be true."

Blaine smiled and lowered his head. It did seem that way. Not only for Kurt, but Blaine too. He didn't think he'd ever have a chance to be happy, not at his age of almost 17, yet here he was… this beautiful boy, sweet and caring, voice of an angel, fucking perfect.

Kurt was smiling at Blaine as he noticed the boy's bashfulness. He was reminded of the night they met, how nervous and shy Blaine was, but how bold he was all together for getting his number. It was something he admired about the star, not being out but still having the confidence to do that. Kurt didn't think he would ever do it. Then he felt himself being lead out of the room by Blaine, hand in hand, sure and firm.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked with a laugh as Blaine sped up.

"I don't even know yet. We just need a little privacy."

He stopped at the end of the building that had a sign saying 'Laser Tag – Private Party: Parkers Family'.

Blaine turned back and smiled at his friend. "Follow my lead, darling."

Kurt rolled his eyes with a stupidly happy face but followed the singer as instructed.

A girl guarding the door didn't look up from her cell phone as the two approached. "What's your name?" she asked, picking up the guest list.

"Erm… I'm Blaine Anderson and this is my friend Kurt. We're the… entertainment."

The girl snapped her head up to see if it was true and shrieked at the sight of Blaine.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, I can't believe this. You're so hot…. Please come in… they… the family didn't tell me they hired you!"

Kurt shook his head at the at least 20 year old girl going gaga over this 16 year old. Blaine nodded graciously and motioned for Kurt to follow him into the dark room. The taller boy did so, with a grateful smile to the employee.

Blaine's hand found Kurt's again as they made their way around screaming kids playing laser tag. Kurt laughed as Blaine almost tripped over someone stationed on the ground.

"Okay, so what now. We hang out with a bunch of 12 year olds?"

Blaine saw a door at the end of the room and dragged the brown haired boy over. He turned the knob and peeked in; smiling when he noticed it was an empty control room of some sort. "After you?"

"You want us to get arrested, don't you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and entered first. "Please?" he gave a super-mega pouty face this time.

Kurt shook his head but walked in anyway and giggled at the speed in which Blaine closed the door and placed him against it. Such a goober this guy was.

"I missed you, Kurt." The singer said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and placing his head in the boy's chest.

"I missed you, too." he smiled, "But I still can't believe we're doing this…"

"Shhhh. Kiss me." Blaine said with an alluring smile. He licked his lips when Kurt grinned.

Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine leaned in capturing his lips. It was the first time Blaine ever kissed a boy, and later on he would laugh that it happened in some random control room of a pizzeria/arcade, but he'd smile at the fact that it was Kurt, somebody that made him feel the way that he felt for him. His lips slowly made their way across the other boy's, exploring the wonderful taste of coffee and something undefinable. Whatever it was, it was delicious, perfection, _Kurt. _

Kurt reached his hands up to cup Blaine's face as the singer sucked and nibbled on Kurt's lower lip. He found himself moving closer to Kurt, who was flush against the door, little whimpers escaping his lips.

"Damn," Blaine began as he pulled back momentarily, "that's better than I dream it every night."

Kurt blushed, now stroking Blaine's curly hair like he thought of doing earlier. "You're too perfect."

"I'm not." Blaine answered, "Your ex is just a dumbass."

Kurt laughed as Blaine leant in and gave him a chaste kiss to his lips.

"It sucks that you have to leave." Kurt spoke sadly.

"I'll be back before you know it, Kurt. And I want an answer when I get here…" Blaine replied with a sexy grin.

Kurt raised an eyebrow while flirtatiously eyeing Blaine's lips. "To what?"

"To whether or not I will have the pleasure of calling Kurt Hummel my boyfriend."

Kurt's face felt hot like it caught fire as he buried his head in the boy's shoulder. Blaine smiled and pulled him closer, still stroking his lower back. "I know how you feel about being with me… because I'm not out… but think about it, please. I really like you."

Kurt nodded against him. "I like you too. I'll think about it, sweetie."

"Thank you." Blaine said with a wide grin. "Can we kiss some more?"

Kurt lifted his head back up so that he was eye to eye with Blaine and placed his lips against the singers. They were so soft and smooth and he loved how they moved against his own as if they had been doing this for years. Blaine felt his heart rate increasing over how excited he was right now.

Yeah. This was way too good to be true.

They both stopped and opened their eyes when Blaine's phone began vibrating. Kurt smiled at him and the singer dramatically sucked his teeth. "I guess I'll get that."

Kurt laughed, his breathing a little erratic. "Go ahead."

Blaine read the message and groaned as reality set in. David was saying it was time to go, and that Alex was at the airport waiting. He looked at Kurt apologetically.

"I'm sorry; we need to get going. I'll walk you back out there."

They held each other tightly as Kurt told him okay. "You better call me when you get there." Kurt warned in a teasing voice.

Blaine smiled. "I swear I will honey."

….

On the bus going back to Lima, everyone was pretty exhausted from a busy day. Mr. Schue sat at the front of the bus dozing off while all the couples were seated together, leaning on one another.

Kurt decided he'd go in the back of the bus alone to revel in how _wonderful _the day had turned out to be. He pulled his cell phone out and began fashion blogging while his mind wandered off to the events of the day.

-The New Direction's would be attending Nationals in New York frickin' City.

-He finally got to tell Logan to step back and let him be happy. All the getting back together only to suffer through the same thing wasn't the way he wanted to spend his teenage years. Everyone else was happy. Didn't he deserve to find that special person to make him happy too?

-That brought him to Blaine. _Blaine. _They kissed. They snuggled against one another. He loved every second spent with him, and it was more than obvious that Blaine was into him. Everything he did showed him this. Kurt could totally see himself falling for Blaine… but it wouldn't be that easy. There were tons of things preventing them from being as happy as they could be… Blaine's sexuality being hidden, Blaine living across the damn country, Blaine being an international superstar that was often busy. But he was so beautiful and really cared about him. His smile was gorgeous, he had an _amazing _body, and his voice was golden. Why did the most amazing guy he ever met have to be so inaccessible?

"Dopey smile you're wearing there, princess."

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Santana had come to sit with him. Shit.

"Can I help you, Satan?"

Santana twirled her hair around her fingers and gave Kurt a face that worried him to the pit of his stomach.

"So…" she began, "you and 'Anderberry', huh?"

Kurt's eyes went wide. "What…w-what are you talking about?"

Santana smiled. Too easy. "I saw you two sneaking off. What's going on?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Great. Queen Bitch Santana Lopez was on to them. How long before this was on the front cover of the National Enquirer?

"It's none of your business Santana. We're really good friends."

"His secret is safe with me, lady face. I know you two have something going on. If you want to talk-"

"To you?" Kurt interrupted giving her an incredulous look.

"Who else do you have? I'm sure Rachel doesn't know. Finn would probably crush him with those giant pastry puff nipples."

Kurt looked down at the ground. Fuck this wasn't good.

Santana smirked when her suspicions were pretty much confirmed by Kurt's guilty look. "I knew there was a reason I couldn't get in those jeans."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. "I like him."

Santana snorted. "Shit, he likes you too."

Kurt looked at her. "You think so?"

"Obviously. He eye fucked you throughout the whole meal."

Kurt couldn't hold back the laugh that exploded from his mouth. Santana chimed in and somebody shushed them. They went back to their quiet conversation.

"Look, I'm going back to sit with Britt. Remember what I said… you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

Kurt nodded as she walked away. His phone vibrated and he looked down to see who it was from.

**Miss you. –Blaine**

Yeah.

Best. Saturday. Ever.


	5. Welcome back to Lima!

**WFL**

**A/N: ****I didn't intend for anyone to do bad in school because of this fic, or get scratched by any cats. But throwing up Klainebows is perfectly fine.**

**I hope you guys like this one too! Thanks for reading and reviewing :) Please, please, please continue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Blaine sat quietly on his father's yacht in a pair of swimming trunks and sunglasses. He lay back on the deck taking in the sun as the cool breeze from the ocean gave him goose bumps. The view was as beautiful as he'd ever seen, but still something was missing. After such a long, strenuous, but exciting tour, he enjoyed this rest and relaxation- but it wasn't what his father promised him. Anthony said they'd go camping and fishing and that they'd have all this great quality time. All they did so far was go to this wonderful island as a vacation spot so that Blaine could get sidetracked by all the activities he could do while Anthony worked.

In the back of his mind, Blaine felt affected by it. Sure, he lived the life that many people would die for, but there had to be more. There had to be more than just having money shoved at him when he wanted attention. There had to be more than work and more work- there needed to be some sort of relationship. He knew Anthony loved him without a doubt, but he lacked the relationship he so heavily desired. That's why he decided he wanted to look for his parents, and that's why he was so thrilled when he found Rachel. Everything felt so perfect with her and he knew he had to be the luckiest guy in the world.

Anthony walked out of the cabin and sat on the deck besides Blaine. He wore this ridiculous Hawaiian floral button-up shirt and smiled warmly when his young son looked up at him through the sunglasses. Blaine tried not to laugh at how goofy his father looked. He was so used to seeing him in these expensive designer clothes that seeing him this laid back caught him off guard, but definitely in a good way.

"How are you enjoying our little getaway?" Anthony asked as he placed his cell phone and palm pilot into his shirt pocket.

"It's okay." Blaine simply replied. He hadn't really been that much into it but at least he could come down from all the stress of his tour and unwind a bit. Catching a little tan wasn't so bad either.

Anthony pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he rifled through some papers for work. "Just okay? I thought for sure you'd love it here…" the man trailed off. He began writing now and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I don't mind it that much." He began as he pulled off the shades. "It would be better if I actually had company from time to time and didn't have to spend this time alone. But I understand that all my friends are with their families after being on the road for so long so, I don't mind."

Anthony nodded as he listened to his son. He guessed it was Blaine's roundabout way of saying he wasn't spending enough time with him. This happened just about all the time. But Blaine understood he was a busy man and he had to be just a little bit more grown up that most teens his age.

"It seems like you are taking shots at me." Anthony replied with a sad smile. His phone began to ring and he heard Blaine huff in an annoyed fashion. His son slowly stood up, threw his shirt on and walked to the edge of the yacht. Anthony sighed and answered his phone, taking the conversation back inside the cabin.

Blaine felt himself getting upset that it had always come to this. His dad's poor excuse for quality time being him taking Blaine somewhere fabulous and hopefully finding a big enough distraction so that he wouldn't notice that his dad wasn't paying him any attention, but Blaine saw it. Any child would. He just couldn't wait to get away for a while, where all the stress of this would go away.

The curly haired teen pulled out his iPhone and went to his messaging app.

_I know you're probably in class right now but I just wanted to say that I can't wait to see you, sis. I miss you too much. –Blaine_

**No worries, you caught me in my most boring class. Only a few more days, baby bro. Be strong and try to stay relaxed. –Rachel**

_I keep telling you I'm the oldest. I'll try though. Go back to class, love you. –Blaine_

**:( I don't want to, but okay. Love you, Blaine. –Rachel **

Blaine put his cell back where it lay and grabbed a towel heading for the pool. He ran straight over, diving into the cool water head first and reveling in how it almost felt as if he was cleansing himself of all the sad thoughts that plagued him throughout the 'vacation'. He couldn't wait to go back to Cali and see David and the others one last time before he headed to Lima to be with his twin and Kurt. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt since the first night he saw him, and the kiss they shared a couple weeks back just ignited the fire a hundred times more. As he swam to the other side of the pool he couldn't help but wish things were different… that he didn't have to hide his feelings for Kurt or that Rachel was his twin and one of his closest friends. He wished he could just wake up and know what it was to have a normal life. But that was selfish after all Anthony went through so that Blaine could share his talent with the world. And Rachel said it best- people could identify with his music. People would kill to be in this position. He'd have to suck it up and be grateful like James always told him.

"Can I talk to you?" Anthony asked. Blaine hadn't even noticed the man had walked back out after being lost in his thoughts so long.

Blaine swam over to where his father stood. "Sure."

"I'm sorry that we haven't been able to spend much time together since you got off tour, like I promised. But you know I love you and I'm very busy-"

"I know, dad." Blaine cut him off. "I understand that."

Anthony nodded and continued. "And I know there isn't much time to make it up to you since you'll be leaving for _Ohio_ soon. So when you come back, it'll be just the two of us."

Blaine smiled as he lifted his body out of the pool and onto the edge, his legs still dangling in the water. "Listen dad, I'd be perfectly content just hanging around the house with you. All of _this,_" he gestured around him to the ocean and the beautiful islands, "isn't necessary. I just wanted to spend time with you."

Anthony nodded and looked a little regretful as he replied to his famous son. "Okay."

Blaine smiled sadly and wrapped the towel around his shoulders, the chill starting to make him shiver. "I want to ask you something, very serious dad."

His father raised an eyebrow at the tone his son used, but took a seat slightly behind the boy, telling him to proceed.

"Did you or mom know I had a twin when you adopted me?" Blaine questioned; his voice a little shaky.

Anthony was taken aback by this. He had no clue about Blaine having any siblings, though it wasn't totally unbelievable if he had. The man or his late wife, Alice, hadn't known much about Blaine when they adopted him, except that he needed love and nurturing, and they wanted to be the one to give him that. How had he even figured that out when they didn't know?

"No, son, we didn't. A… twin?"

Blaine nodded as he turned his body to face the older man. "I found out I have a twin sister recently and I didn't know why we weren't taken together. Her name is Rachel, Rachel Berry, and she's this amazing girl and I love her to pieces. Part of me feels cheated, not getting to know her and all."

Anthony stared at his son, ignoring his ringing cell phone for the first time in years. "How did you even find something like this out?" he questioned. Blaine felt obligated to tell his father the exact story of this even though he figured he'd be mad at him.

"Well," he started, gently mussing his wet curls, "to be perfectly honest with you, I found her by accident. I didn't even think to look for brothers or sisters of mine when-"

"When you were looking for your birth parents." Anthony cut in. Blaine nodded and gulped hard.

"Yes, dad. I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I would just really like to know who they are, where I came from… all of that stuff. It has nothing to do with you. I love you."

Anthony looked out over the ocean, remaining quiet. Blaine felt like he was right. His father was going to blow this way out of proportion. But he was shocked when Anthony didn't even address it.

"So this Rachel, she's in Ohio I'm assuming? Is this the person you've met that you want to spend time with? How do you know she's actually your sister and isn't trying to get your money? Using you for success? How can you-"

Blaine shook his head the whole time, feeling himself getting angry as he interrupted. "I found her. _I _went to _her_, dad. _I_ told _her_ that _I_ was _her_ twin brother and that _I _wanted to have _her_ in my life. She was a huge fan and I found it absolutely adorable that we had this close bond now. And ever since that day, a month and a half ago, she's been nothing but supportive and very loving and… and _there_… the things that I imagine a sister would be. I'd like to be a brother in return."

Anthony looked back at his son. "A month and a half ago? You've known about her for so long and haven't said anything to me…'

"Can we please not make this about you? After so long I've been here not knowing who the hell I am and I finally found this person who can understand that, who shares my blood, and I just want to be happy about that. Can we not turn this into the Anthony show?"

Blaine breathed out heavily as he tried to calm down. He didn't think his dad would ever understand this, him wanting to feel close to his actual blood when the man did everything he could to keep Blaine satisfied. The teen shrugged. Maybe money and fame just wasn't enough for him.

"Okay. You're right." Anthony spoke somberly. "You deserve this. I can imagine it's hard for you trying to figure out where you fit, and I'm gone a lot, and we lost your mother, so finding this girl must-"

"Rachel is her name."

"Yes," Anthony continued. "Rachel. Finding her must've been very exciting for you. So I'll let you stay there a while. Get set up, take a while off. But I want you to be sure that she's your actual sister before you get your hopes up. How do you know this private investigator actually didn't strike some deal with her so that she could burrow her way into your life?"

Blaine didn't even dignify that question with a response. Anthony continued. "I'm serious, Blaine. You and her need to get a DNA test before I accept any of this as fact. Then you can fly out there every once in a while when you aren't busy. Maybe she can come out here if her folks let her. But I want that test first."

Blaine smiled. "No problem. I know we're twins, dad. You'll see it."

Anthony smiled. "Fine. So I'll have James go with you, keep an eye on you while I'm here handling business. I do intend to fly out and meet this girl and her family. Okay?"

"We'd love that, actually." Blaine told his dad.

"Okay." The man checked his cell phone and grunted as he stood up. "I need to check up on this really quickly then it's me and you. Okay?"

Blaine nodded with a smile as he threw the towel down and hopped back in the water. He couldn't wait! Ohio in a few days! Yes!

….

"Alright, Blaine. Pick a car so we can get out of here. I don't plan to be here all day." James huffed as he walked around the car dealership. He couldn't believe he was back in Ohio after he thought he'd be off for a while, free for at least a month. Sure he didn't have a wife or family or anything but he liked to relax as much as the next man did. Watching this snotty nosed kid wasn't apart of his plans during this time off. But what Anthony wanted, he damn sure got. And the money was excellent.

James leant back against his own car while he watched Blaine shopping for his. This kid was spoiled rotten. A couple months from his 17th birthday and he was already getting _another_ vehicle. Was the midnight blue Chevy Camaro not enough? Now he needed 'an Ohio car' as Anthony put it while giving the manager instructions on what to do while the two were away. Why the hell did he need a personal car for Ohio? What the hell is so great about Ohio? This is how you know a family has too much money.

Blaine strolled around the lot unable to make up his mind. There were so many cool cars here; sports cars, American classic sedans, stylish coupes- and they were all brand new so there wasn't anything distinguishably different. Still, he couldn't make up his mind. He needed help. And who better to give him advice than the guy he'd imagine he'd be driving around with on Friday nights?

_Kurt? I know it's kind of early on a Saturday and all, but are you up? –Blaine_

**I just got up a while ago. What's up? –Kurt**

_I just need your opinion on something. –Blaine_

**Shoot. :) –Kurt**

_Okay. If you could make out with me in the back seat of any vehicle, what kind would it be? –Blaine _

… **Lol, wait. Where are we going with this exactly? -Kurt**

_I need an answer. Time is of the essence, baby. –Blaine _

**Well I'm going to ignore the fact that you're a total weirdo and say I've always liked trucks, believe it or not. -Kurt **

Blaine smiled and bit his lips as he read the text. The things they could do in a 4x4.

_Nice. Spacious. You're a genius, Kurt Hummel. Gracias. –Blaine_

**Umm… You're Welcome? –Kurt**

Blaine pocketed his phone with a smile as he pulled up in front of the perfect vehicle. Just in time, a salesman walked over and greeted him and James who had joined now, the annoying managers round stomach sticking out between them.

"Need some assistance, gentleman?" The employee asked.

James looked to Blaine with a face that screamed 'let's hurry this up' and Blaine nodded. "This is the one I want."

….

James exhaled noisily as the two made their way out of the elevator. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door to this condo, the only one on the whole floor. Blaine followed him inside slowly and was blown away by the set up. He knew his dad must've spent an arm and a leg to get this place. Everything looked too perfect. It sucked that he had to share this place with James.

"Okay. This is your place."

_Wait. What? _

"My place? Like… not yours?"

James sat the key down on the corner table by the door. "Please stop interrupting." He closed the door behind them and walked into the living room. It had this huge HD television mounted on the wall with game systems and Blu-Ray movies on the media center below. A long leather couch stretched across the room and a matching recliner was adjacent to it facing the door. The carpet was a neutral beige color and Blaine was shocked when he looked over and saw one of his award plaques on the honey colored walls. He took a few steps inside and glanced around some more, noticing the awesome kitchen which he'd probably never use, of course until Rachel came by, and got curious to go see what the back rooms looked like. Then James snapped him back into the present.

"I had a nice long talk with Anthony and he wants you to understand that there will be rules. So let me make them clear now. This is your place. I am upstairs on the fourth floor. I will not come down here at any time because as you probably guessed I don't even want to be here, and I was actually looking forward to a little bit of time without having to see your face." Blaine frowned slightly and the heavy man stopped to check a message before continuing.

"If I feel that it is necessary to come down here because you are being loud and destructive, I will do so. There are to be no wild parties. Your father said that isn't why he got you this place. There will be no disturbing me unless it is 100% absolutely necessary. You will let me know when you are going and coming. You have a curfew on weekdays at 10p.m. and your tutor will arrive Monday so you don't fall behind where you need to be education wise. As for a weekend curfew, your dad didn't mention any but I will be sure to contact him and get you one." Blaine rolled his eyes and began looking around the room again.

"The fridge will be stocked, and as usual all your precious little needs will be met. Finally, do not bother me. I know I said it already but, again, do not bother me. Any questions?"

Blaine shook his head no, trying to hurry the man out so that he could break all the rules the man just gave him in a quick fashion. Okay, maybe he wouldn't, but he wanted the man out. Especially if this was his own place! Thank you, daddy Anderson.

"I understand completely. You may leave now."

James stared Blaine down before turning on his heel and heading to the door. He stopped before exiting completely and Blaine threw his head back. He just wanted him to get lost already. Was that too much to ask for?

"If you think about misbehaving or getting into any type of trouble, we'll be on the first flight back to California. I know it shouldn't be a problem without your partner in crime David here, but you should know I don't trust you. Just keep off the radar, Blaine." James said clearly in a very serious tone.

Blaine looked at him blankly. "Thanks. Please go."

James smirked and closed the door behind him, wobbling his way over to the elevator and going to his floor.

Blaine ran over to lock the door behind him and grabbed his keys off the table. He began making his way around the condominium, loving the fact that it reminded him of his father's house in Los Angeles just a little but not overwhelmingly so. When he got to the hall he basically squealed; there were at least six rooms filling up the space and the place had to take up the whole entire 3rd floor. In his mind, he wanted to see what was in each room at once, but that wasn't physically possible so he decided on the most logical thing- check each room in order.

After opening the first door, what Blaine saw damn near stopped his heart. He felt his jaw hit the floor because this was way too perfect… a pool table, a foosball table, table tennis, table hockey, Marvel vs. Capcom arcade machine, that hot shots basketball game similar to what Artie played that day, and other awesome things that made his heart go wheee. The curly topped kid snapped a picture of the room and sent it to his best friend David with the caption "_Duuuuude!" _

Before stepping out the room and going to the next, he looked at the pool table once more and smiled. The things he would do to Kurt on top of that pool table.

In the next room he found a grand piano. His mother had taught him how to play and after she passed he found himself in front of the ivory keys playing soulfully every day, more and more, making him feel closer to her. Then it became therapeutic. Whenever Anthony was busy, he'd play. Whenever he had a long day at school with bullies, he'd play. Then it became a release, when he felt happy, he played. When he thought of Kurt… he played. Playing music was his escape and helped him come down from it all.

Before stepping out the room and going to the next, he looked at piano once more and smiled. The things he would do to Kurt on top of that piano.

The next room made Blaine cringe. There was no doubt about it; with the bookshelf filled with textbooks and novels, the study desk in the center of the room, a white board and a projector- this was going to be his classroom. This was going to be the place where his psychopath tutor would ruin his days. This would be the room he stayed the hell away from unless completely necessary.

Before stepping out the room and going to the next, he looked at the desk once more and smiled. The things he would do to Kurt on top of that desk.

The next two rooms were bedrooms and Blaine was happy because if Rachel's dads ever let her stay over she'd have a room of her own.

In the closet of the furthest bedroom, his closet was stocked full of designer clothing and shoes.

Things like this were what his father did to show him how much he cared. Spending time wasn't often done. Sure this was amazing, and yes, people would kill to be in his position, but he _really, really, _needed his father sometimes.

There was only one room left at the end of the hall, and unlike the other five, this one was facing a totally different direction, that being toward him. Blaine wondered if it could be another bedroom but that was unlikely. His father wasn't expecting him to have children or anything. This place was supposed to be strictly for when he visited Ohio. So he took a few steps and opened the door, revealing something that made him squee a bit. A recording studio. Yeah, Rachel was going to pass out when she saw it, and probably spend more than enough time in here. He decided to take a picture to show her when he went over her house in a few. The pop star could already see his twin fainting once she found out that it would be hers.

Before stepping out the room and going to get dressed to hang out with his sister, he looked at the recording booth once more, all the guitars hanging on the wall and smiled.

The songs he'd write for Kurt inside this room.

….

"Good grief! Look at this ride!" Rachel exclaimed as she made her way around Blaine's brand new platinum colored Range Rover. Blaine grinned as he held the passenger side door open for her. They were on their way to hang out with Finn and Kurt and he couldn't be any more excited. Apparently they had the free house for the day. Nice.

"I know. Hot, right?" he asked in a cool manor, grinning as she hopped inside.

"Hot? It's… good grief!" she repeated eliciting a laugh from her twin as he made his way to the driver's side. Once in the car, he asked how to get to Kurt and Finn's as he pulled out of Rachel's driveway and smiled at the compliments she gave on the trucks interior. She began giving him directions, instructing the boy to make a left at the end of the block.

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe now I can get you to go on a camping trip with me. I miss camping."

"I don't know how that's going to work, Blaine. There are bears and wolves in the wild and I'm scared. And there is no stage for me to perform. And no bathrooms." Rachel stated plainly, smiling at Blaine's chuckle.

"You are no fun." He responded.

She nudged his shoulder playfully. "Excuse me for not wanting to risk my life. But you know who would love this bad boy? Kurt… he loves his SUV's."

Blaine smirked and licked his lips at the mention of the name. He _really _couldn't wait to see him again. "Oh? Maybe I'll let him take it for a ride then, huh?"

Rachel grinned. "I don't know. You'd be lucky to get the keys back honestly. He'd love this."

Blaine laughed as she instructed him to park in front of the house. They both got out and made their way up the pathway to the house. Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing Kurt again, being in his house… maybe even his room. Rachel knocked a few times on the front door and was caught off guard when Puck came to answer.

"Well if it isn't the Anderberry's!" he said with a smirk, looking Blaine up and down. Rachel pushed the mohawked boy inside, dragging Blaine in behind her.

"Anderberry's?" Blaine whispered to his sister. "That's pretty cute."

"Yeah, that's what the glee clubbers call you and I." she whispered back with a smile.

Finn was parlaying on the couch but jumped up when he saw the twins, kissing Rachel and awkwardly hugging her brother.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Blaine! I'm glad you're here to stay awhile. We haven't hung out enough, y'know?" Finn said as he pulled away and looked at the shorter teen. Blaine smiled and slapped five with him.

"I know, man. But now I have a bit more time so we can all hang out and what not." The pop star replied, turning his attention to Puck who was still giving him a sly stare. He looked as if he was sizing him up and Blaine didn't like it at all. He was a nice, innocent guy. He didn't want to be picked on today.

"All that sappy shit is great but nobody told me the long lost Jonas brother was coming over here. What are we supposed to do now? Watch _Phineas and Ferb?_ " Puck questioned with a smirk.

Blaine was about to respond as he pulled off his pea coat but Rachel cut in with a snarky tone.

"Listen, Puck. I didn't bring him over here for you to be rude and harass him. He came to hang out with us and enjoy the day. So are we going to do that or are you going to be a prick?"

Puck laughed and glanced at Finn who was giving him the same look as his girlfriend. Puck shook his head and held up both hands as a surrender. "Geez, Berry, where is your sense of humor?" the brunette didn't change her stance. Puck rolled his eyes and continued. "Blaine do you play Call of Duty?"

Blaine turned his attention from his twin to Puckerman and gave a nod. "From time to time."

Rachel grabbed both their coats and hung them up as Puck guided the start to the couch. "Show me what you got, Kidz Bop."

As the two boys began playing the game, Rachel tippy toed up to kiss her boyfriend once more before announcing she was going to go get Kurt. Blaine tried his best not to show how nervous he was as he continued playing, Finn walking over and slouching down on Burt's recliner.

"You're pretty good." He told his girlfriend's brother, eliciting a smile from the teen.

"Yeah, I play a little with my friends when we aren't so busy. So how excited are we for Nationals?" Blaine replied, glancing over to Finn and Puck to the right of him.

Puck answered first as he stared at Blaine's gaming skills on the television. "Ridiculously excited. It's New York man! I heard there are a few strip clubs on 42nd street that I need to be at. And you're coming right? You could pull us a few females… well except for Finn. He's all monogamous and all that bullshit."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the answer but continued, now on a five kill streak. "What about you Finn?"

"Definitely, man. I was thinking maybe I could take Rachel out a little, a Broadway show and a nice dinner. I know I should be thinking about performing with the club and all but she's always talked about going to NY after we graduate and I just want to take advantage of the opportunity to show her a good time. So I've been working a bit, saving up."

Blaine smiled as he listened. Finn seemed like a great guy and he was glad that they had each other. Rachel deserved somebody like that.

"God, you're whipped." Puck began, looking to his best friend. "Blaine, don't become that. Okay?"

Blaine laughed. "I think it's sweet. They're in love."

Puck scoffed as Kurt and Rachel made their way down the steps and into the living room. Kurt sat down on the love seats and as subtle as possible took in the sight of Blaine playing some stupid video game on _his _couch, wearing this classy burgundy cardigan with a Ralph Lauren button-up shirt and fitted navy blue jeans. He quickly averted his eyes away and to the television before another Santana moment happened where someone found them out, and nodded, pretending to hear whatever Rachel was talking about. The next time he took a chance and glanced over to the pop star, Blaine had caught his eyes and gave him a very sexy smile. Kurt winked and smiled as well, making Blaine color a shade almost close to his cardigan. Puck announcing Blaine's stats on the game snapped them both away from the little moment.

"Damn, Anderson. 21 Kills and only 3 Deaths? You said you play 'from time to time'. That's almost as good as me!" Puck said, snatching the controller away. Blaine shrugged and Finn dropped his jaw. "That had to be luck, Blaine."

Rachel clapped, happy that the boys were getting along even though she had no idea what the hell they were talking about. "Yay! Go Blaine!"

Blaine grinned at his sister trying to ignore Kurt's beautiful blue eyes boring through his skin right now. "I've done better. So what are you two going to be up to?"

Kurt let Rachel drag him from his seat and the two made their way to the kitchen. "We'll just be cooking a fantabulous knock your socks off meal of spaghetti and meatballs while you three play whatever nonsense you play all day. So I hope you worked up an appetite." Rachel replied, going to wash her hands while Kurt lazily set up the items.

"I don't remember agreeing to this." Kurt told the short brunette as she began hopping around the kitchen, the three boys in the living room doing happy dances to the thought of dinner.

"But you love me so hush." She kissed his cheek as he rolled his eyes and went over to the sink. Blaine saw it and smiled to himself while Finn and Puck shouted something at the television, a football game now on.

After a while of talking and joking with the two teens (and actually feeling apart of the group, despite Puck's teasing him for his teen pop star status) he decided he had enough of being so far away from Kurt Hummel while being so close at the same time. He excused himself, making his way over to the kitchen where the two best friends were joking about something. Kurt perked up when he saw the boy approaching and gave a knowing smile.

"Did you come to help?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Blaine smirked knowing that Kurt was teasing him because he told him he was a terrible cook a while back on the phone. "It smells great in here. I was just being nosey."

"Oh well, you entered our work space so you will now be on cooking duty. I'm assigning you to the garlic bread." Rachel told her twin, smiling at him warmly.

Kurt smirked at how fast Blaine began shaking his head. "Oh no, no, no, baby girl. I'm not getting involved." He told her after the girl so quickly offered his services.

"Nonsense. Grab an apron."

"Rach, I'm sure Kurt and Finn like living here. I don't want to put them out of a place to live because I accidentally set the place ablaze." Kurt started laughing at this and Blaine felt his face heat up as they caught eyes once more, the musical laugh giving him goose bumps.

"You need to stop it." Rachel began with a smile, "Look, I'll help you along the way."

Blaine shook his head in defeat as he made his way over to the sink to wash his hands. Kurt slouched next to him, leaning with his back against the counter and brushing their shoulders together. "If you burn my house down I'll be forced to live with you, Mr. Anderson. So be very careful." Kurt said, sticking the tip of his tongue out to wet his lips.

"Where are your matches?" Blaine asked seriously, eliciting another laugh from his friend. Rachel didn't catch the conversation, but she was happy the two were getting along so well. Her life had gotten so crazy the last couple months, but she loved every single minute.

When the doorbell sounded, Puck raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Who is it now? Don't tell me Blaine invited Justin Bieber."

Finn chuckled as he got up, shaking his head at his best friend. "Will you lay off my future bro-in-law? Geez, man." He made his way to the door. "I'll see who it is guys."

Rachel was grinning ear to ear at the sound of 'future bro-in-law' coming from her boyfriend's lips. Blaine did too, figuring that term could go both ways and he shot a glance to a blushing Kurt who might've been thinking the same.

After turning the knob, Finn pulled the door open with a smile that dropped instantly when he realized who it was. The tall teen with blonde hair and such a sneaky demeanor, better known as Logan, looked up at him from the second to last step.

"Is Kurt here? I need to talk to him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh. **


	6. The answer is

**WFL**

**A/N: Just saw 'Michael', here on the east coast. I won't spoil anything for those who haven't caught it yet but RIB knows how to pull at my emotions, I'll just say that. **

**So lots of fluff but then again, the beginning of a serious plot. So enjoy it while it lasts... **justkiddingnotreally!

BTW** Logan is a character I hijacked from CP Coulter's _Dalton. _If you haven't read it yet, which I doubt is the case, you should get on that. After this chapter of course.**

**The Puckasaurus for the win...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Is Kurt here? I need to talk to him."

Finn looked Logan up and down with a look of pure disgust. There was no way he was just going to show up at their home after all the nonsense he put Kurt through. Logan was a conceited, degrading, selfish human being and Kurt deserved so much more than that. If only Kurt could see this, then his friends and family would be more than ecstatic.

"I'm sure Kurt made it crystal clear that he wants nothing to do with you at Regionals. I was there when he said it. So leave." Finn responded in a livid tone.

It seemed like countless times he and Rachel had to be there for Kurt when this guy hurt him. All Kurt really wanted was to be happy (_like you two are, _he'd say, _why can't I have that?)_, so he tried over and over to make it work with Logan. Now, Finn thought, was the time to find happiness elsewhere. Logan was not cutting it.

"Finn," Logan began, sneaky smirk placed on his face, "I'm not here to play games with you. Go call Kurt for me. I don't have all day."

"Excuse me?" Finn took a step outside towards Logan. "Get off of my property."

"Who is it?" Kurt asked, pulling the door open slightly. Finn swung his head around to the sound of Kurt's voice and Logan peeped out behind him, giving Kurt his usual charming smile. Kurt's face dropped at the sight of his ex, definitely not expecting to see him show up at his house like this.

The blue eyed junior found himself closing the door behind him. If you asked him why, the excuse would be not to disturb Puck from his football game, but honestly it was because he didn't want Blaine seeing Logan and Logan seeing Blaine. David told him about the little encounter at Regionals and that probably meant his ex-boyfriend was suspicious. With suspicion would come exposure - something that Blaine didn't need.

"Logan… what… why are you here?" he asked. Finn looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean why is he here? Who gives a shit, Kurt? Let Puck and I get rid of him and you go finish hanging out with Rachel and Blaine."

_Fuck, Finn. Seriously? _Kurt thought as he gave him the most annoyed face he could muster.

"Blaine? Anderson?" Logan looked angered at first but then he gave a sinful smile. "He sure does spend a lot of time with you guys, huh?"

Before Finn could spill all the beans about him and Rachel being twins Kurt cut in. "Finn, please excuse us for a moment."

"What? This is _fucking_ Logan, Kurt-"

"I know who it is. Just give us a minute…" Kurt interrupted.

Finn looked between both boys angrily before turning back and going inside with a door slam. Blaine and Rachel looked up from the kitchen alarmed and Puck did the same from where he sat on the couch. "Dude, what…?" Puck questioned.

Blaine watched the tall boy pacing back and forth, a hand absently running through his low cut brown hair.

"Kurt is talking to that jackass again! I just don't understand why we can't be done with him!"

Blaine felt his heart drop in his chest a few notches because of the news.

"You should calm down, dude. Kurt is smarter than you're giving him credit for." Puck told his best friend. "There is no way he's giving that guy the time of day."

Just then, Kurt walked back inside and grabbed a light jacket. The door was left open wide enough for Logan to look in and lock his green eyes on Blaine, a wide grin playing on his lips. Blaine felt the heat rising to his face as he eyed the much taller teenager.

"I'll be back guys." Kurt stated, quickly closing the door behind him. Rachel sighed heavily.

"Well," Puck thought out loud, "so much for my two cents, huh?"

The brunette grabbed the garlic bread she was working on with Blaine and placed it in the oven. Her twin caught the upset look on her face.

"Everything okay, Rach?" he asked her. The girl gave a sad smile.

"Yeah… I don't know. I just thought we were passed this Logan thing. Everyone hates him. He's no good for Kurt, and Kurt knows that. Kurt doesn't even love him. So I'm a little confused about why we're going through this."

"Because he doesn't think that he'll find anyone else." Blaine said, staring at the ground and suddenly feeling worthless. Maybe Kurt really did believe that Blaine wouldn't be a good boyfriend and was willing to settle for what was safe in Logan.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow as she placed the veggie meatballs into the sauce. "Why do you say that?"

Blaine leant back against the counter as he thought about it. "I mean, he did tell me this, after we first met back in February. He told me about Logan and how he wasn't the best boyfriend but he was what he had." He paused, staring up at his sister big brown beautiful eyes. "I told him he could do better but I could tell he didn't believe that."

She shook her head. "I can't wait for someone to prove you right, Blaine. Logan's such an ass."

"Yeah, Blaine. What're _you_ waiting for? Prove yourself right."

Puck had seemed to materialize out of thin air behind the pop singer, making him jump a foot into the air. Blaine gave a nervous, dubious look at the mohawked teen's words.

"W-what am I waiting f-for? What d-do you mean?" he asked skeptically, looking between Finn who was still in the living room not paying them any mind, Puck, who had this big cheesy, knowing smile, and Rachel who had folded arms and was staring at the jock extremely confused.

"You know, man. Santana told me everything…" Puck playfully elbowed him a couple times but Blaine still had no clue what he was speaking of.

"Noah… will you please get to the point?" Rachel asked, now staring at Blaine and her fellow New Direction member. Puck seriously had a habit of beating around the bush when she wanted to know what he was talking about the most. Any other time he was the most forward guy out there.

"Seriously, Blaine?" he asked, staring at a still confused curly headed teenager. "You and Kurt… on the low-low…"

Blaine blanched white.

Rachel dropped the spoon she was holding to taste the sauce with.

Finn snapped his neck around too hard and felt muscle twinge.

"Ouch! Shit!"

Puck smiled nervously at everyone's reactions. "Oh." He said rubbing at the nape of his neck. "So I take it they didn't know about that?"

Blaine shook his head slowly in disbelief. Rachel was not supposed to find out this way. He was going to tell her tonight; sit her down quietly and explain what he was feeling for her best friend and ask her how she felt about it, hoping it wouldn't be weird for her. Now Santana knew… the last person on Earth that he probably wanted to know, and Puck… oh lord don't get him started there, and his twin and her huge boyfriend that also happened to be Kurt's overprotective step-brother. This couldn't turn out good.

"That can't be true. Blaine isn't… he would've told me. Kurt would've told me." She said, shifting focus from Puck to her twin. He didn't seem to deny it and she furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. "Blaine… is that true?" she questioned; her body still frozen still.

Blaine gulped audibly and turned his body to face Rachel, still glancing at Finn out the corner of his eyes. "Well…" another gulp, "I was going to say something to you, I swear, but I was really, _really _nervous and Kurt told me to say something and I was really stupid because it wasn't fair to him having to see you every day and not be honest but I just couldn't and the time never felt right and I know I should've said something at Regionals but everybody was so happy and you guys are going to New York and I pushed it off some more and just spent time with him a little but now people know and Santana knows and she told Puck and oh my god this is going to get out even more isn't it who hasn't she told shit this is horri-"

_Slap._

Blaine winced at the pain and his hand immediately grabbed at his face "_Ouuuch!" _he breathed out, rubbing the sore spot.

"Will you just breathe, please?" Puck asked looking concerned. "Now I'm sorry for hitting you like that but dude, snap out of it. You look like your going to pass out. Let's take this a little slower…"

"Wait… what?" Finn questioned.

Everybody ignored him. Confusion was something that often plagued the quarter back.

Rachel only stared at her brother. "So… you didn't want to tell me… because you felt I wouldn't accept you… or…?"

Blaine finally lowered his hand off his reddened cheek and took a few breaths before responding. He couldn't find the courage to look her in the eyes. "I knew you'd accept me, and Kurt swore that wouldn't be an issue… I knew that as well. You love me and I love you, Rachel…it was just… I'm sorry. I don't know." He stopped to catch his breath because Puck was drawing back his hand again and the first slap _really _hurt. "It's just…Our relationship is so great now, like it was with my dad before I came out to him. Then everything was work and more work for him and more of these lessons or that club or these shows for me. I really didn't want to be turned away."

Puck felt a tear forming in his eye but held it in. He couldn't break down in front of these guys. He was a stud.

Rachel shook her head and grabbed him into the tightest hug her little frame could manage. She smiled deeply when her twin reciprocated, pulling her close as well.

"Blaine," the brunette started, "I would never do that. I'll _always _be here for you. No matter who you are or what you've done. Especially if you decide that you like Kurt! Do you understand how awesome this is? I don't think you do. I might pass out instead!"

Blaine laughed as the girl pulled back to look in his eyes. "Don't do that, Puck is heavy handed."

The girl smirked as Puckerman flexed his muscles. "Whatever. But I'm serious. No matter what, Blainey, you're my brother and I'd never turn you away."

The star nodded; a nervous smile on his face. "That's why I love you. Thanks for not being mad at me even though you should be."

"So… can somebody explain this to me or…" said Finn, placing an ice pack to his neck.

Blaine smiled nervously as he turned to face the towering boy, getting ready for an attack. "I like your brother and I think he likes me too, Finn. And-"

"So you're like gay right?"

Puck deadpanned at his best friend. "Dude. Really?"

Blaine smiled, mussing his hair. "That I am."

"I still can't believe Kurt didn't tell me anything. I tell him everything!" Rachel exclaimed, finally picking up the soiled spoon.

"It was my entire fault, Rach. Don't blame him…"

"So, let me get this straight..." Finn started again.

Puck rolled his eyes and went back into the living room.

"You and Kurt like each other… yet he's out there with that jackass and you're in here doing squat about it?"

Puck plopped down on the couch. "The man has a point, Kidz Bop."

Blaine shrugged. "I have to give him the liberty to make his own decision, right? Besides, I'm not exactly what he is looking for. I haven't come out to the public and I won't have the opportunity to be around as much as I would like to. He really wants someone that'll be there and I can't blame him."

The room got quiet. That was understandable. They had preached to Kurt about him deserving more, but knew the boy wouldn't be happy secretly dating a guy he'd rarely see. It didn't seem too fair.

Rachel placed her head on her twins shoulder. "I don't know, Blainey. I mean I hear what you guys are saying, but I'd ship you boys so hard…"

They all laughed. Blaine smiled. He felt bad that Rachel had to find out about him after some of her friends did and he realized that after the shock of it all came down that she'd probably chase him around the house for not telling her sooner, but for now, she was the same supportive, loving girl she'd always been and he was the luckiest guy alive.

….

Kurt pulled his knee length jacket closely around him as he and Logan slowly circled the block. It had been a pretty quiet outing so far… the two of them walking and Logan brushing his hand against Kurt's, smirking whenever Kurt gave him that little bitch face he found so sexy. He knew Kurt couldn't stay mad forever. Sure he'd messed up, but he knew they were meant to be.

For the most part, Kurt spent his quiet time during the walk thinking about the handsome crooner in his house right now. The first thing he noticed after leaving his house with Logan was a very expensive Range Rover parked in front of the residence. Everything clicked regarding that conversation the two had earlier with the 'if you could make out with me in the back of any vehicle thing' and Kurt started blushing instantaneously. Logan thought it was because of him but that certainly hadn't been the case. There was this sexy vehicle in front of his house that he'd probably be having heated make out sessions in the back of and holy crap it'd be with Blaine _freaking _Anderson.

Now they were making their way around the block and all he could think about was getting back to his house and hopefully getting to spend some time with the famous singer. That was if Finn who was Blaine's new self-proclaimed homeboy and Puck who for some reason loved to pick on him constantly would share him.

"Babe? Did you hear me?"

Kurt looked up confused after almost forgetting he was with someone else. "Huh?"

Logan glanced over to the shorter boy with his eyes in a thin line. "I asked what's with the dreamy smile."

"Oh." Kurt said, shaking his head in denial. "Nothing, I… was thinking about something."

Logan nodded though he didn't let his insecurities show. He had speculations about Blaine but couldn't prove anything yet. Seriously though, where the fuck did he come from and why?

It was another few minutes before anyone spoke again, Kurt now painfully aware that he was killing time he could be spending with people that actually cared about him with the same guy that hurt him over and over again. The same guy that kept tears in his eyes when they were together, because he'd say something hurtful or do something incredibly mean to spite the poor boy.

"I know what you're thinking Kurt." the blonde began, "You're thinking that I'm just here to force my way back into your arms and screw up again, right?"

Kurt smiled as he looked at the ground. "Not exactly. I have no intention of getting back with you. You've hurt me enough and I'm tired of going through it."

Logan nodded his understanding, kicking a rock along the pavement. "That's fair. But I want you to know that I'm not looking to get back with you just yet. Let me prove myself first, as your friend."

At this, Kurt looked up. Friend? He wasn't even sure if he wanted to do that.

"I don't know…"

"Listen," Logan turned Kurt around and lifted his chin to look at him, "I understand that I fucked up, repeatedly, and I know how it made you feel. I just want to be your friend to prove to you that stupid Logan is dead and gone and I could be so much more to you now."

Kurt moved the boy's hand away and continued walking, now steps away from his house again.

"Please, babe…" Logan begged, reaching his hand out to 'accidentally' tap Kurt's ass. He laughed at the scowl he got from his ex-boyfriend. "Sorry. Even though you liked that."

"That's another reason we have issues Logan! You just don't take anything seriously."

Logan held both hands up in surrender. "Kurt, come on, I'm playing with you. I miss you. We never talk, and you were one of my closest friends before _and_ while we were together… despite the differences and disagreements. So can we just try? Can you try to be my friend?"

Kurt looked at him, scanning for any sign of the boy being genuine. One thing the Warbler was good at was putting on a show face when inside his head he had a whole different scheme brewing. Then again, if Kurt denied him this would only get worse and worse. Logan did _not_ give up; if how many times they had 'kissed and made up' wasn't a testament to that.

"I guess we can do that." the perfectly coiffed teen responded.

Logan broke out into a huge grin. "Thank you, babe-"

"No calling me babe, or any other pet names. I'm Kurt." He told his 'friend' seriously. Logan nodded, same stupid smile on his face. "The second you mess up, Logan, I swear-"

"I won't, _Kurt. _I won't."

Finn opened the door and stared between the two. The anger he had earlier had subsided for some reason. Strange.

"Okay, Kurt. Let's go."

Logan turned around to the voice, his face changing completely. "I don't remember him being your son, Hudson…"

Finn took a few steps towards them before Kurt was rushing in his direction to stop his brother from doing anything stupid. "Whoa, whoa… relax… we're going inside." The quarter back reluctantly let Kurt drag him back towards the door but he still eyed the tall blonde disdainfully.

"I'll see you around, Kurt!" Logan called out, grinning at the other junior being pulled away by his ex. The blue eyed boy only ignored him, closing the door behind both he and Finn.

"You'll see him around?" Finn whispered angrily.

"We're nothing, okay?" Kurt whispered back as he grabbed off his jacket and put it on the hook.

As he began to walk back to where he was in the kitchen, he noticed Puck smiling at him knowingly with a wink, Rachel's arms crossed across her chest with a raised eyebrow, and Blaine looking everywhere but at him. He stopped walking abruptly, turning his direction back to Finn who was waggling his eyebrows up and down.

"What?" he asked confused.

Rachel stood up from where she sat at the table with her twin, arms still crossed, and walked over to Kurt.

"So you and my brother have been sneaking around being all lovey dovey and managed to keep me out the loop?"

Kurt's eyes almost popped out his head. Puck tried not to laugh but couldn't hold it back.

"And me too! I'm your brother you could've said something to me!" Finn shouted.

"It's all Blaine's fault!" Kurt shouted as well, pointing at the curly haired singer.

Blaine smiled up at the boy he adored so much. "Really? You're just going to throw me under the bus, huh?"

Kurt shrugged with a smirk.

"The real question here is what's going on with Logan? Because Blaine is single and ready to mingle." Said Puck, clasping his hand on the star's shoulder. Blaine dropped his head into his hands.

"Wait… why… how does everyone know this?" Kurt asked, glancing around between his friends.

"Because apparently you told Santana before you told me," Rachel began, "and she told Puck."

Blaine looked up at this too, "And why did we tell Santana, exactly?"

"I didn't tell her, Blaine. You were being all flirty at the arcade and she picked up on it, thank you very much."

Finn scratched his head as he tried to remember that day. "I was sitting right near you two that day. I don't remember any flirting… or anything…"

"No disrespect, Finn, but you wouldn't pick up on a robbery if a masked gunman pranced into the house right now." Kurt told him, walking past Rachel to join Blaine at the table.

Rachel laughed as she went to kiss her boyfriend, "Ignore him sweetie. You are brilliant." Finn smiled into the kiss. "Thank you beautiful."

At the table, Blaine was nervously looking at Kurt who was returning a very nervous look to him. Blaine bit his lip in a way that made Kurt's heart skip a beat before he spoke. "So what now?" he questioned sincerely. "I mean, your friends know, so have you thought about it? About us?"

Kurt smiled warmly and grabbed the other teen's hand on the table. "I most definitely have thought-"

He stopped midsentence to glare up at Puck who was basically in the middle of their conversation, staring at Kurt in the same fashion as Blaine was, anticipating his response. "Can I help you, Noah?"

"Don't mind me," the jock answered, a wide, innocent smile placed on his face.

Blaine laughed at the adorable bitch face Kurt was giving the mohawked teen.

"Umm… Puck, can you just give us a minute to talk, please?" he asked.

Puck rolled his eyes and walked away, joining the other two on the couch. Once the singer deemed it safe, he spoke again.

"So," he began with a shy smile, "please go on."

Kurt exhaled, trying to control his flustered heartbeat. "I have thought about it, non-stop honestly." He squeezed Blaine's hand even tighter, "and I really want you to be sure that this is what you want-"

"I'm sure. Now what?" Blaine responded seriously.

Kurt laughed bashfully, his face tinting pink. "Umm… well then. I guess I can give you an answer now…"

Blaine smiled automatically, the sound of Kurt's laugh making his heart skip faster, too. "Yes, that would be nice."

"The answer is…"

Blaine rubbed the pad of his thumb over Kurt's hand, waiting patiently for the word 'yes' to be blurted out and hoping it wouldn't be anything else. Puck, Finn, and Rachel snapped their focus away, pretending to watch television when Kurt glanced their way.

"NOSY! ALL OF YOU!"

A laughing Blaine pulled the boy by the hand and dragged him down the hall towards what he assumed to be Kurt's father's home office.

"Okay. It's just us now." he stated using a much calmer voice than he actually felt, his hands reaching around to find the slender waist of Kurt. "Please, Kurt, please just tell me- _mmph_!"

Kurt pulled Blaine close by the lapels of the boy's cardigan and connected their lips into a deep, _hot, _meaningful kiss. Once it registered to Blaine, (after a good ten seconds) he pulled Kurt even closer, moving his lips rhythmically against his _boyfriend's_. If you wanted to know what was going on inside of Blaine's mind right now, climbing to the top of Mt. Everest and screaming 'Fuck Yeah!' would be a pretty accurate description.

Kurt pulled away much too fast for his liking and giggled at Blaine's closed eyes and puckered lips. "Blaine?"

The boy's eyes remained closed. "Yes?"

"Open your eyes, please."

Blaine opened his eyes with a ridiculously adorable smile. "Oh yeah…"

Kurt blushed furiously.

"So I'm hoping that was a yes…"

Kurt shook his head at the goober that was holding him. "Yes. It's definitely a yes."

The sound of cheering and claps came from the doorway and both boys blushed when they noticed the three amigos applauding at the news.

"Guys," Blaine said with a wide grin, "we need a minute… that's why I brought him back here. Get lost." He winked anyway and Puck fist pumped.

Kurt kept his head hidden against Blaine's shoulder but his smile was literally paining his face.

"I just wanted to tell you boys dinner's ready so, whenever you're ready." Rachel replied. Puck was behind her swooning and Finn was creepily smiling at the two.

"Thanks sis but please, a minute…"

The three huffed, finally leaving the doorway and setting up the table.

Kurt picked his head up and apologized. "I'm so sorry. They've no house training."

"Forget them." He said, gently nudging the door closed. "I want to kiss my boyfriend some more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So new Anderberry/slight badboy!Blaine fic up. AU titled "Roommates". Interested? Check it out!**

**P.S.** _Thank you all for reviewing and alerting and reading. You guys are making me so happy with the comments and I appreciate the support! Don't stop, even if to let me know the chapter sucked. You are appreciated. _

_Less than 3!_


	7. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**WFL**

****_A/N: It was a quiet day in my office, so I wrote. Of course I could've used the spare time to get some homework done, but eww. _

_Thank you to the lovely reviewers. Especially those who threaten me. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"I can't move."

"That's because you ate way too much, fat ass." Rachel told her twin brother Blaine with a spirited smile. "We did tell you to stop after your second helping."

The two of them along with Kurt were in the blue eyed boy's bedroom, all lying across his bed and talking after dinner. Kurt had his head resting on Rachel's side, staring at his ridiculously greedy boyfriend who lay at the foot of his bed immobile. He hadn't budged since Rachel helped to drag him up the steps.

"Too… good…" the star continued, hands on his belly and staring at the ceiling. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well," the brunette began, turning her attention to her best friend Kurt, "as of tonight, he's your problem."

"Hey!" Blaine shouted, though she ignored him.

"Finn swore to me that we could watch _Black_ _Swan_ so I'm going to go downstairs and make him live up to that promise. Can I trust you two to be good?" Rachel asked, glancing between her brother and Kurt. Blaine wore a sneaky smile while Kurt blushed terribly.

"Nope." Blaine answered.

The countertenor picked a pillow and smacked it across his boyfriend's body. Blaine, in his stuffed state didn't even try to dodge it. "We'll behave." Kurt answered with an innocent smile.

"Liar," Rachel responded as she got up to exit the room, picking up her pace when she saw the pillow heading for her head. She stuck her tongue at Kurt when he missed and quickly shut the door.

Blaine chuckled at the two of them, still in the very same spot. He knew he shouldn't have eaten until the point where he thought he'd die but he hadn't had a meal that good in the longest of times. Besides that, he, Puck, and Finn were secretly having an 'I can out eat you' contest. He glanced over to his boyfriend, thought about how great it was that he could actually call him that, and smiled when he caught eyes with him. The beautiful boy was giving him that look that told him he should be ashamed of himself but the curly haired teen only shrugged.

"You're so far." He told Kurt, who in turn rolled his wide, ocean eyes.

"That's probably because I could make it all the way up here to lie on the bed correctly and you had to just barely throw yourself on the edge of the bed." Kurt grinned.

Blaine smiled as well and Kurt felt his heart speed up. "Why'd you stuff your face like that anyway?"

"Delicious… food…" Blaine simply answered, returning his focus to the ceiling once more.

"So you can't speak in complete sentences now?" Kurt laughed, shaking his head at the superstar yet again.

"Too… full…"

Kurt rolled his eyes and got up off the bed, walking over to his media center. Blaine turned his head to watch the boy curiously, wondering where he was going. He subconsciously bit his lip at the way Kurt's jeans fit oh so perfectly, and smiled when he saw him reach up to grab a movie, his glorious fitted t-shirt inching up and revealing a strip of skin that was begging to be touched. He felt himself heating up and turned away, smirking at the ceiling. His boyfriend was _hot. _And they were alone in his room. Nice.

After Kurt put a movie in, he went back over to the bed and began to toe off his shoes. He tried not to laugh at the fact that Blaine seriously had not moved since he got up here almost a half hour ago, and lay back on the bed, rubbing his toes against his boyfriend's side.

"Baby?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

The curly headed singer crossed both hands behind his head. "I want to kiss you again."

Kurt smiled, absentmindedly licking his lips. "Then come and kiss me silly."

"I can't move."

Kurt shook his head but found himself crawling over to the foot of the bed where the hazel eyed boy waited, looking up at him with the most adoration he could muster. Kurt tried his best not to tint a dark red as he lowered his lips to Blaine's, connecting them into a soft, slow, chaste kiss. They both smiled into it, Kurt maintaining control and keeping it as innocent as ever. But then again he let how much of a goober his boyfriend was slip his mind.

Blaine quickly grabbed him by the waist and flipped them over, dominating Kurt's lips into the hottest kiss either had ever experienced, all teeth, tongue, and roaming hands before pulling back to laugh at Kurt's shocked face.

"Sucker! Hahaha!" Blaine snickered before attacking Kurt's lips once more, thrusting his tongue against Kurt's playfully all until he felt a moan released into his mouth.

He paused, eyes going wide at the sound and how awesome it made his entire body feel. Really, really, awesome.

Then, it was Kurt's turn to take advantage of a 'deer stuck in headlights' Blaine. The perfectly coiffed boy flipped them again so that he was now on top, placing quick kisses along Blaine's jawline and Adam's apple. He held back a giggle at the flustered look on the pop star's face as he reattached their kiss swollen lips once more, skillfully running his tongue around Blaine's mouth. The movie played loudly in the background but neither boy was paying any attention.

Blaine gulped hard when Kurt began pulling on his hair and kissing an extremely sensitive spot on his neck. Truth be told, he may've been a big flirt but he'd never done anything like this before, and if Kurt moved back a little from where he was on top of Blaine, he'd be in for quite the shock. Before that could happen, he managed to control his hormones to the best of his ability and flipped them back over. By this point though, Kurt didn't care who had control anymore, he just wanted Blaine close to him.

The blue eyed junior found himself yanking Blaine closer by the hair and exploring his mouth once more while Blaine let free little whimpers against his lips. He half knelt, half lay on top of his boyfriend, awkwardly trying to avoid pressing his growing erection against Kurt because they hadn't been together even 24 hours and that would most likely creep him out. Besides that, he knew he wouldn't last long at all.

Kurt noticed how stiff Blaine felt above him and wondered what was wrong with him. His mind quickly went to the most negative thing, feeling that he was probably pressuring Blaine and making him feel ridiculously uncomfortable. He released his hands from his curly hair and pulled back to look at Blaine, whose eyes were closed and lips were kiss swollen. Blaine quickly attached their lips again once he felt Kurt pull away; biting on Kurt's lower lip and kissing him roughly. Kurt pulled back again and looked at him strangely.

"Blaine, are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked.

Blaine opened his eyes at the sound of his boyfriend's musical voice and smiled, nodding fervently and assuring him he was fine. "I-I'm fine, honey. W-why?"

Kurt looked at how their chests were pressed against each other but the lower halves couldn't get any further away. Blaine noticed how awkward he looked too, but denied anything, kissing the boy once more.

Kurt finally realized what was bothering his boyfriend and almost laughed against the teen's lips. Blaine raised an eyebrow when he felt the smile spread across those strawberry lips and frowned, pulling away from Kurt with curious eyes.

"What's so funny?"

Kurt smirked, moving his leg between both of Blaine's and rubbing it slowly against his erection. Blaine threw his head down to Kurt's neck and groaned, automatically responding with a thrust of his own to the friction. Then he realized what had just happened, felt ridiculously guilty, and jumped back.

"Shit! I-I-I'm so sorry, Kurt—"

Kurt leant up and grabbed the bumbling boy back on top of him and pressed his own erection against Blaine's thigh. "It's okay, Blaine. We're sixteen. Please don't tell me you're going to run every time either of us gets turned on…"

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit. Inside he was freaking out because he was hard and Kurt was pretty hard too and they were pressed into each other's thighs and this was way too overwhelming.

"Blaine?"

Blaine gulped hard and sort of smiled at his boyfriend. Y-yes. Sorry."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, his sexy little smirk playing at his lips. "We can stop if you want to, you know?"

Blaine shook his head no adamantly. "You taste really good and you feel amazing, beautiful. I definitely don't want to st—"

"Why hello, mother and father! Welcome home!"

Kurt heard Finn screaming the words from downstairs, even though his door was closed. His head hit the pillow because if that was his brother's idea of being subtle and not suspicious he failed horribly.

Blaine's face turned sheet white after hearing the words, and he once again jumped off his boyfriend, this time onto the floor. Kurt adjusted himself in his jeans and fixed the untidy sheets on his bed before lying back down inconspicuously.

"Baby? Are you honestly hiding under the bed right now?"

"What do I do?"

"Blaine—"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Get up here, please!"

Blaine rushed to the bed at sat there awkwardly, pillow in his lap to hide the issue at hand.

"And wipe that '_I'm guilty of making out with your son_' look off your face."

Blaine gulped and pulled out his cell phone, pretending to be on a call.

_Smooth. _Kurt thought. "Blaine, put the phone away—"

Blaine smiled and pocketed the phone with a shrug.

"Come in."

Burt opened the door. "Hey, bud—oh…" he stopped, shooting a curious glance at Blaine. "You have a friend?"

Blaine smiled nervously at his boyfriend's father. All he could think about was how they couldn't be any different, at least on the outside. And how he'd probably die tonight. "Hello, Mr. Hummel." He whispered.

"Hi." The man began, looking between both boys. "What's your name?" Burt asked, eyeing the kid suspiciously. He'd never seen him hanging around before. He was clean-cut with a nice sweater and button up, his curls bounced on his head when he looked up. Of course Burt was pleased it wasn't Logan but still, he didn't know him.

"This is Blaine, dad. Rachel's long lost twin brother." Kurt answered with a wide, innocent, smile. Kurt hoped this meet and greet would finish quickly so that they could be alone a little while longer. Of course he wasn't going to resume what they had started because his parents were now home but he did want to be alone with Blaine.

Burt raised an eyebrow at the news. "Really? Wow, that's good for you two. Nice to meet you, son. Where are you from?"

Blaine smiled once more with a wave. "Thank you, sir. Nice to meet you too. San Francisco originally, but now I live in Los Angeles." The boy barely got out at a tone that was audible. Kurt shook his head. This punk.

Burt nodded. Blaine looked like a California boy—his tanned skin and West coast, laid back persona. "So what are you two up to Kurt?" The countertenors father's questioned, taking a step into the room and curiously looking at the pillow on Blaine's lap. Blaine shifted nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, just watching a movie. Giving Finn and Rachel some time alone," Kurt answered. Apparently he had this innocence thing down pat. It was probably good because Blaine was showing his 'we're totally guilty' face.

Burt nodded. "Okay. Do you need to do that with door closed?"

Both boys shook their heads and Kurt tried to save face again. "Sorry. Rachel closed it behind her and I didn't bother getting up."

Burt looked between both of them with his eyes in a line, nodding and turning to leave. "Door stays open."

Kurt told his father okay and shot a glance to Blaine who was frozen still. He laughed a little because this was the same guy that stood on a stage in front of thousands of fans and performed his heart out, but when it came to meeting his dad he looked as if he'd pass out.

"Baby?"

Blaine turned only his head to face the beautiful boy. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Kurt giggled.

"Shut up."

….

"Make sure you ask your dads if you can come to my place tomorrow," Blaine told his sister once he pulled up to her place. The girl turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"They won't mind at all, Blaine. I just wanted to let you know that Puck is tagging along and he's bringing Santana. So be prepared."

Blaine rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. "I don't mind. The more the merrier. Get some rest. I love you."

She smiled, waving back at him slightly after hopping out of the Range Rover. "Love you more, Blainey."

The singer watched her all the way to the door, waving once more before she went inside. He couldn't remember the last time he had a day this awesome. Although he and Kurt didn't finish what they started before the blue eyed boy's parents got home, they did have a good time talking and watching television. He kept making Kurt laugh and reveling in the way he was addicted, his heart beating an unhealthy amount of times per minute. Burt walked past a few times, peering into the room suspiciously, and after about the seventh time he eventually said it was getting late. Blaine took the hint and said goodnight.

He had met Carole on the way out and she recognized him from the magazines. Rachel, Kurt, and Finn laughed because she was apparently a fan girl, though Burt had no clue what was going on. Blaine smiled when she asked for his autograph and gladly signed her stethoscope which was strange, but cute.

Before he drove back to his place, he texted Kurt with a little invitation.

_**Hey, sexy ;) –Blaine**_

_Oh? The cat let go of your tongue? –Kurt_

_**You know what, Kurt :( -Blaine**_

_I'm sorry. Kiss? :-* -Kurt_

_**Kiss. :-*. You're lucky you're so damn beautiful. So listen, I'm having a bunch of friends over tomorrow and I was thinking about letting you come. –Blaine**_

_Oh you were thinking about it, huh? Who are these 'bunch' of friends? –Kurt_

_**Yeah, if you're good I might let you come and spend some time with me. Free of parents. ;) -Blaine**_

_**My sister, Finn, and Puck and Santana for whatever reason. –Blaine**_

_I was thinking about being bad, but fine I'll be good. :) –Kurt_

_Wow. Puck and Santana? I don't know if I want to come anymore. –Kurt_

_**OMG you can be as bad as you want to, Kurt. I swear. And what do you mean by that? –Blaine**_

_It's Puck and Santana, baby. They… jeez, I can't explain. You'll see tomorrow. –Kurt_

_Can I come? Pretty please :( –Kurt_

_**Of course you can come, baby. Giggity. –Blaine**_

_0_0 –Kurt_

_You lil' freak. –Kurt_

_**Lol. I'll pick you up like 2ish? –Blaine**_

_Sounds good to me. You know I miss you already right? –Kurt_

_**I miss you, more. –Blaine**_

_One thing I look for in a relationship is honesty, Blaine. So stop fibbing. –Kurt_

_**Whatever. I'm going to call you as soon as I get in. I'm kind of texting to you from my car in front of Rachel's and this old lady that lives next door to her keeps watching me from her window. –Blaine**_

_LOL. Mrs. Hankey. She's a bit much. Talk to you then, babe. –Kurt_

_**:-* xoxo –Blaine**_

_Muah :-* -Kurt_

Blaine locked his phone and smiled widely. His heart kept doing this thing where it would beat so hard he was sure the ambulance would need to be called on his behalf but he was so head over heels and it was all perfect. He glanced up at Ms. Hankey and shook his head, the nosey lady staring straight into his car. He turned the ignition and pulled off in the direction of his new place.

Today was the most perfect day ever.

* * *

><p><em>AN: For those of you who follow my other stories as well, all three will be updated this weekend. At least that's my plan. _

_Up next, the group goes to Blaine's condo. James may or may not ruin everything. I haven't decided yet, lol. Please review? _


	8. Mechanics are Hot

**WFL**

**A/N: I know I am uber late with this update. I apologize profusely! It just wasn't coming together how i wanted it to so I threw everything out the window and started from scratch. **

**I must warn you- filler chapter & establishment of plot. Not much happens. Yet.**

**& I promised a reader James wouldn't ruin things but I didn't promise that anyone else wouldn't... **

**Janelle you are a sneaky devil. *inserts evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"A Blaine Anderson hair brush, a Blaine Anderson lava lamp, Blaine Anderson sun-tan lotion... God, does James have to put my face on everything?"

Rachel sat at her vanity mirror styling her hair while she listened to her brother yammer on about her having too much Blaine Anderson merchandise. Of course she ignored him because you could never have too much of Blaine, but he didn't see things that way.

"Really… this is insane. Look at this poster of me holding a puppy. I don't even remember this photo shoot. And why do you need a Blaine Anderson bottle opener? You don't even drink."

"Okay, Blaine, be quiet. It's the most beautiful hair brush, lotion, lava lamp, and bottle opener anyone has ever owned. Leave my things alone." she told him, watching through her mirror as the singer traipsed around her room.

"Well I think it's unnecessary, that's all." Blaine began. "Besides, now you have the real thing so you can get a nice room."

Rachel placed on a plaid headband before turning to face her twin, both hands on her hips. "You don't think my room is nice?"

"My face is everywhere. Doesn't it creep you out?" Blaine questioned as his nose wrinkled up at the thought. He couldn't believe people decorated their rooms this way. A poster here or there was normal, but geesh. It'd be better to put the money into a college fund or something.

"No, Blaine. Your face doesn't creep me out," the brunette explained. She went over to her hazel eyed twin brother and snatched her Blaine Anderson coffee mug away from him, an action that made the teen furrow his triangular eyebrows. "You're my favorite singer next to Barbara so yes I would rather your face around here than hers. You should be honored."

Blaine smirked. "And you are my favorite singer, Rach. Does that mean I should start manufacturing Rachel Berry sheets and blankets to have on my bed?"

"I don't have Blaine Anderson bed sheets, thank you very much. As you can see they are gold star patterned." the girl gestured over to her full sized bed. "Besides, Kurt probably wouldn't let you get too far if you had my face on your covers."

Rachel giggled because Blaine's face flushed dramatically at the thought of him and Kurt being in his bed. It was something he thought about before, quite often being a horny teenager and all, but the curly headed singer wasn't ever put on the spot like that.

"That's beside the point, Rachel. "

"Maybe it is." she said with a knowing smile. "But if you really don't like my fabulous room I will change it."

"Why are you trying to make me the bad guy here?" Blaine asked, plopping down on her bed while she rummaged for something in the closet.

"I'm not, dearest brother of mine. I would simply like you to be comfortable while you are here."

Blaine crossed his arms as he looked at his twin. Then he caught a glimpse of the Blaine Anderson t-shirt she pulled out and held up to her body. Rachel smiled innocently as she modeled it.

"No." he said.

Rachel laughed. "Whatever. I'm wearing it to school tomorrow and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"You're lucky you are the most awesome sister ever." Blaine said as an alert from his phone sounded. He dug in the jacket pocket and pulled it out.

"I know." she responded.

_**Hey sweetie. Think you can pick me up from work instead of home? Dad made me do an early shift. –Kurt**_

_I'll be there handsome ;-) –Blaine_

There were a couple knocks on the door and Rachel's dads Leroy & Hiram entered. Blaine smiled over to them and Rachel finally poked her head out from the closet.

"Hey dads."

"Mr. & Mr. Berry." Blaine said with a welcoming grin. He found that the two were very easy to get along with and they liked him as well, thankfully. Blaine always was a respectable young man, prior to the fame and after as well.

"Good afternoon." Hiram said with a warm smile. "The appointment is Friday at four. Is that good for you Blaine?"

Blaine nodded and glanced over to his twin. She appeared to be on edge a bit. "It's perfectly fine. Thank you."

"Nervous?" Leroy questioned.

Blaine adamantly shook his head no. "I have no reason to be. That's my sister. In fact I'm excited to get this testing over with. It'll prove to everyone else what I'm certain of."

Rachel smiled widely at this. "Touché."

Hiram looked to Leroy and they both smiled and nodded, giving each other knowing looks. Truth be told, they knew it to. Thankfully, this boy was a kind hearted kid and not some rude jerk looking to bring Rachel down. Blaine wanted nothing to lift her up. "You two have fun today. We're going out to yoga class. Be good."

Blaine raised an eyebrow as Rachel tried not to face palm at the mental image.

"Yeah, thank you for that, dads."

They left and Rachel and Blaine smiled at each other. He could tell she was nervous about getting tested to see if they were really twins and although it hurt him he understood why she could have doubts. Everything seemed so surreal.

Two loud beeps sounded from outside and Rachel went to grab her things.

"Okay, that's Puck and Finn. We're heading to pick up Santana and then we should be able to meet you and Kurt up at your place. You ready to rock?"

Blaine stood and dug for an item out of his pocket. "Yes but first, I have to give you something."

Blaine took out the key with a gold star key chain and handed it to his sister.

"I swear if I see a Blaine Anderson key chain on here I won't talk to you for like... a whole day or something."

Rachel laughed as she accepted it. "What is it for?"

"It's a spare key to my place. It's yours, okay?"

The brunette stared back to the singer with an indescribable face. She couldn't believe this guy sometimes. He often did things to make tears well up in her brown eyes.

"Wow... just... wow" she said with a small laugh. "Thanks… I can't say I was expecting this."

Blaine smiled at her. "It's just as much my place as it is yours."

"Like here is for you." Rachel said, pulling her brother into a soft hug.

Her twin wasted no time pulling her tighter. "Exactly."

Puck honked his horn again and the siblings pulled away from each other. Rachel told him thanks again and threw on a light jacket.

"You guys can go ahead and let yourselves in if we don't make it there before you. Kurt had to work today so I'm going to pick him up from the shop."

"Awwwwwwww-"

"Stop." Blaine laughed, following his sister out the house

….

The clock hit 1:30 when Burt told his son he was free to go for the day. Kurt flailed internally and pulled out his cell phone to let his boyfriend know. His dad never let the workers text during work for obvious reasons, so Kurt worried that he wouldn't be able to let Blaine know he wouldn't be at his house when he got there.

Several minutes after Kurt had sent the text and pocketed his phone, his coworker and former Warbler mate Thad walked up to him with a knowing grin. Thad came from wealth like most of the students at Dalton did, but his parents weren't spendthrifts in the least bit.

One day, Thad told Kurt his problem; how he could never go shopping with him and the other warblers because he had the cheapest stingiest parents in the world. Of course Kurt felt for him. That was horrible.

After a few weeks, Thad had a job at Hummel's Tires and Lube. While they weren't incredibly close at first, they had sort of bonded over fixing head gaskets and oil changes. Thad had also become Kurt's confidant in some sort of way being that he and Logan were best friends, and nobody could give him better advice pertaining to his ex than Thad had. Finn and Rachel were always like 'break up with him.' but Thad had gave some sort of insight on the situations.

Now that Kurt and Logan were apart, Thad really wanted them back together. Both he and Kurt knew how much of a jerk and a hot head the boy could be, but the Warbler also knew how much Logan loved Kurt. In his mind, they belonged together.

"You sure were in a rush to pull out that cell phone Kurtsie." Thad said as he approached the blue eyed boy to finish working on the car Kurt was assigned to. Kurt only smiled.

"My... erm... friend is picking me up so I wanted to send a little text saying I'm ready."

Kurt threw the hand towel he wiped the grease off of himself with over his shoulder as Thad continued to make conversation.

"Oh that sounds cool. Rachel has a car now?" he asked.

Kurt shook his head no. "She doesn't. My friend Blaine actually." he said, careful not to say Anderson. There were tons of 'Blaine's' right? He wouldn't know. But Kurt forgot that Blaine _Anderson_ was at Regionals with the Warblers, and of course Logan had mentioned him being there and hugging Kurt to the whole show choir. Thad knew which Blaine Kurt was talking about without him having to say the last name, but stayed quiet.

"Awesome. I hope this Blaine guy is just a friend right? Because Logan made it very clear to me that he plans on fighting for you." Thad responded.

Kurt found himself getting uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. He responded in a clear and concise way to let his friend know that this topic shouldn't be brought up during any future occasions.

"Yes, Blaine is my friend," he half lied, knowing that he was more, but more than enough people knew that already, "and so is Logan. And as I told Logan yesterday, nothing more will happen between him and I, but we do plan on being friends."

Thad looked at him with a smile from where he worked on a Honda's engine. "He loves you, Kurt."

"He really doesn't act like it sometimes. You know just as well as the next person what he's put me through. I can't be with a guy who doesn't respect my feelings and -"

"You're right, Kurt." Thad agreed, interrupting the boy. They'd spoken about this on more than one occasion. "He'll prove himself. You'll see."

Kurt shrugged. "We'll see. I'm going to go sign out and head to get changed. See you around."

"Definitely."

Kurt tiredly trekked over to the reception area. He saw his dad talking to a customer and quickly signed out and got out of their way. When he turned around, a certain hazel eyed sixteen going on seventeen year old stepped out of a platinum colored Range Rover and walked into the garage. He had his hood on low in what Kurt assumed was an attempt to stay incognito. The flashy SUV wasn't helping too much.

Kurt dried his hands on the towel once more as he smiled at a slowly approaching, flustered Blaine. The singer had his mouth slightly agape as he took in his mechanic boyfriend, loose navy blue overalls that were unzipped halfway revealing a tight white t-shirt underneath. His hair wasn't styled and was going in every direction. Blaine loved how he looked when he spent hours in front of the mirror but this look wasn't so bad either.

Kurt tried not to laugh as he looked at his boyfriend walking towards him, ogling him the whole time. He quickly motioned for Blaine to follow him so that Burt wouldn't see them and go into _ruin my son's life mode. _

"You got here fast." he said as they walked towards the back of the shop.

"Shit, you look good. How can these guys work with you looking like this?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I need to head to the locker room to change, babe. Wanna come?" he asked seductively.

Blaine nodded seriously and Kurt laughed. "Hurry up before my dad sees us."

Kurt grabbed him and ran into the locker room at the back of the shop. The employees were pretty into their work all except for one- Thad had been watching the whole thing. When the boys disappeared into the back room, he went back to work for the time being.

….

"You don't know how bad I can't wait to get home and shower, babe. It was a really busy morning." Kurt told his boyfriend as he went to the row of lockers where his was located.

Blaine followed closely behind him, stopping in the aisle and watching as the junior started to fiddle with the combination. His eyes continued to rake over Kurt's body and he sucked on his lower lip when they reached the slender boy's waist line.

"I know we were supposed to head out at two. I hope I didn't mess up your schedule or anything." the boy said once he finally got the lock open.

Blaine shook his head no even though Kurt wasn't looking at him. "We have time baby." he walked over to where his boyfriend stood and place his hand on the small of his back. Kurt had been looking in the mirror, fingering at his hair when Blaine approached him. "You look perfect."

Kurt smiled. "Whatever. You've obviously forgotten to put your contacts in."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Now back up a little... unless you want to help me?"

Kurt could barely brace himself before Blaine had pushed him against the wall and began kissing him feverishly. Kurt laughed into it and so did his boyfriend, who removed his lips and started to focus on the other boy's jawline. "I thought you'd never ask, Kurt."

His hands moved down to unzip Kurt's overalls at a teasingly slow pace. Kurt threw his head back against the wall as Blaine began sucking on the spot below his ear.

"Blaine, babe... what has gotten into you?" Kurt grinned sexily as he let the older boy have his way.

Blaine reached his hand inside the boy's overalls and around his waist while his lips found their way to Kurt's once more. The blue eyed teen let out a light moan when he felt Blaine's hand ghosting over his ass, the other tangled in Kurt's above his head. The singer took the opportunity to kiss him deeper, sucking gently on the tip of Kurt's tongue.

Before they knew what was happening, Blaine was helping his boyfriend out of his sleeves and the suit dropped a little, hanging around his waist loosely.

"You look so fucking hot Kurt. You should've warned me or something."

Kurt's musical laughter filled the locker room but that quickly changed into a groan when he felt Blaine's erection pressed against his. The singer smiled once he heard the sound and grinded against him once more, unzipping the uniform all the way and letting it drop to the floor around his ankles. His hands found their way to Kurt's backside once more that was covered by a dark pair of briefs and he squeezed playfully, watching his boyfriend fall apart all the while.

"Mmm shit I hate you so much right – nghh." Kurt couldn't finish his thought coherently. Blaine pressed their lower bodies together again and the other teen lost it, fisting his hands into his boyfriend's jacket and rubbing his cock against Blaine's, feigning for some sort of friction. The pop star attached their lips together in attempt to stifle both of their whimpers, as he felt the pre-cum leaking in his boxers.

Thad had walked in a minute ago because Burt told him to take lunch. He heard the moaning and Blaine's voice mumbling something. He could hear Kurt's laughing quickly turning into _'baby'_ and all the heavy breaths between them now as they kissed hungrily. He wanted to convince himself that it was someone else but they were the only two to come in there within the past five minutes.

Thad pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Logan, then exited the locker room, slamming the door hard on the way out to let the boys know they were heard.

Blaine jumped away quickly at the noise but made sure to block Kurt while he covered himself up.

"Shit!" the blue eyed boy said as he pulled his uniform back up. "What the hell was that?"

Blaine made his way back out to the aisle, praying to every deity that it wasn't Burt Hummel when he got there. Instead, he was relieved when he found no one there.

"Please tell me it's empty, Blaine."

"Nobody is here, honey." he said as he double checked the row of lockers next to theirs.

Kurt rested his head on the cool lockers and exhaled deeply. Blaine bit his lower lip as he watched trying to hold back a smile. "Sorry?"

Kurt smiled as well, turning his head to glare daggers at his boyfriend. "You won't be grinning if that was my father."

Blaine's face dropped drastically and Kurt rolled his eyes away, going to do what he intended on doing in the first place. He reached into his locker and pulled out the clothes he arrived in. "That's what I thought, hot shot."

Kurt toed off his work boots and climbed out of the overalls. As he pulled up his dark skin tight jeans, adjusting himself to get into the pants. Blaine watched him with a smirk and began to bite on his lower lip.

"Don't look at me like that. That's how we got in this situation in the first place."

Blaine laughed and looked at the ground. "You're right, Kurt. Next time I'll wait in the car."

Kurt smirked and grabbed his jacket. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here."

Both boy's rushed back to Blaine's Range Rover, careful to get past Burt who was now on the phone with a customer. Thad watched all the while as the boy put his car in reverse and pulled away from the lot. He shook his head and finally headed to the locker room.

….

While Kurt showered, Blaine was downstairs in the living room of the otherwise empty Hummel-Hudson home. At first, he flipped through channels and settled on old episodes of Pokémon he watched when he was younger. After passionately singing the theme song and watching the first ten minutes or so, he got bored again and decided against looking for something to watch. He took the time to browse around the place, smiling at pictures of Kurt from when he was younger as well as the whole family together more recently.

It wasn't long before Kurt came downstairs and announced he was ready to go. Blaine turned around to see him and gave the boy another hungry look at his outfit, a stylish black blazer over his white Henley and skin tight dark blue jeans with knee length black and white boots. The singer ruffled his hair lazily in attempt to compose himself a little. It was going to be a long ride back to his place.

"Shall we, Mr. Hummel?"

"We shall." Kurt answered with a cheesy smile, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriends.

….

"I can't believe your frickin' car right now." Kurt said as his eyes raked over the dashboard. Blaine smiled as he turned onto a quiet suburban block.

"You helped me to pick it, so thank you."

"I still think you're a strange one for asking me that question."

The singer chuckled lightly. "Yeah, yeah. Just so you know, I plan on you and I getting properly acquainted with the back seat." He winked cornily and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"For a guy that was scared of his own erection last night you sure are being rather forward today."

Blaine scowled at him before pulling into the lot of his building. They both noticed Puck's car which meant the group had already arrived.

"You know what, Kurt, we said we wouldn't discuss this anymore." Kurt laughed, "And I wasn't scared of it, I just didn't want to weird you out or anything. You just said you'd be my boyfriend and then an hour later I had a hard on because we were making out. It just seemed a little much. Stop laughing."

Kurt stared back at the silly pop star with a grin. "It isn't like we had just met, Blaine. We've been talking since February. And our conversations haven't been 100% holy. Besides, yeah, I was a little excited too."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Just a little? I don't think so. I have a bruise from where you rubbed your dick against my thigh, thank you very much."

Kurt burst out laughing. "Liar!"

When they reached the lobby, Kurt's phone went off with a call from Logan and he looked at the screen questioningly. Blaine pressed the button for the elevator waiting to see if the boy would answer it. Kurt only pressed ignore.

Blaine felt himself becoming insecure for whatever reason. Thoughts of his boyfriend not wanting to try anymore because of Blaine's unavailability and his status of being closeted occurred to him and he felt a pang in his chest. Kurt noticed the way the teen's whole demeanor had changed and he quickly spoke up to reassure him.

"Blaine, sweetie?"

The singer turned around, his hazel eyes a little glossy. The elevator doors opened and the both stepped in. "Yes?"

"You have nothing to worry about. At all."

Blaine nodded, remaining quiet the entire ride until they reached their floor. "I know. It's just weird that he's calling you I guess."

Kurt sighed a bit, following Blaine out of the elevator. "When he came by yesterday, I said we could be friends. He seemed pretty repentant…" he trailed off for a moment trying to get a glimpse of his boyfriend's face. "It was probably bullshit, but whatever it is, I'm yours, baby."

Kurt could tell that Blaine was smiling and it made him feel so much better. He didn't want Logan becoming a problem in their relationship at all, especially the next day after they decided they were ready to be together. All he wanted to do was enjoy the time both boys had together before Blaine would have to leave for California again, whenever that would be.

Blaine stopped in front of the door and could already hear Santana shouting something about Lima Heights Adjacent from the other side. He turned back to face Kurt and pulled the beautiful boy close to him by the waist.

"And I'm yours."

….

"I told you." Thad told his best friend. "He's not answering because he's with him right now. And by the noises Kurt was making in that locker room, he's probably getting his brains fucked out right now."

Logan shoved the boy away from him as they walked down the boulevard during Thad's lunch break. Thad only smirked with a blatant shrug.

"Don't get mad at me, bro. You're the one that fucked up. He keeps reminding me how you two are finished. Every day."

Logan shook his head, staring at the ground as they slowly trekked to an old café. "I knew something was going on. I really can't believe it's this guy though… I mean what the fuck? Where did he come from and why?"

Thad only looked away. There was nothing he could say honestly, he had none of those answers. Neither one of them did.

Logan turned his attention to his best friend before looking straight ahead at nothing.

"I'm fixing this. Now."


	9. My Friends Suck

**WFL**

_A/N: I think I write too many fics at once. I keep calling Logan 'Charles' lol. Some of you know what I'm talking about. _

_Anyway, I just wanted to thank everybody reading and reviewing for doing just that. I'm pleased to know that people like to read the crazy things I write. This chapter is a mix of things so I wish you all happy reading and hope you forgive me for mistakes. _

_I did write the lyrics used in this chapter, and I apologize if they're bad because I'm not a poet at all, but besides that, _

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Let's go inside."

Blaine held out a hand for his boyfriend to take and Kurt gladly obliged. The singer used his keys to gain access to the condo and wasn't at all surprised by what he saw.

Rachel, Santana, and Puck were looking at the couple entering, all three wearing rather guilty expressions. Kurt rolled his eyes slightly as he and Blaine entered hand in hand, the older teen closing and locking the door behind them.

Blaine was almost afraid to ask what they did but he knew he needed to incase James somehow found out before he did. Before he could ask, Santana spoke up with a knowing grin. He took the time to grab his and Kurt's jackets and hang them on the rack.

"Hello lovebirds. What took you two so long?"

Kurt scowled at his fellow junior as Blaine blushed a little. He decided to ignore the question completely.

"What have you guys been up to? You look incredibly guilty and Rachel you're clearly hiding something behind your back."

The three remained quiet, exchanging glances before returning their focus to the pop star.

"Rachel-" he warned.

"Fine." she stood and emptied the contents in her hands; colorful wrappers falling onto the coffee table. Kurt looked at them quizzically.

"We... well _Noah_... found your hidden Starburst stash and he convinced us to have some. It was all his idea, him and Santana!"

The girl pointed between the two of them, another candy falling out from her sleeve as Santana rolled her eyes and Puck smirked at the floor. "That, Berry, is the reason you don't have any friends." Santana said.

"I resent that statement!"

Puck cut in before the two could continue their back and forth banter. "So we ate some candy. Look at this place..." he gestured to the huge screen television and expensive furniture, "you can afford to replace some little candies."

Blaine looked at them blankly. At least it wasn't something so horrible that James would have a bitch fit but those 'little candies' meant a lot. They were delicious, and the tropical packs were his favorite.

Kurt saw the sad expression his boyfriend wore but chose to ignore the whole situation. All of them were incredibly insane. "Can I have a tour please sweetie?" he questioned before he got impatient.

"Of course, beautiful." the singer responded, leading the coiffed boy back towards the many rooms. But before they escaped, Blaine turned back quickly when realization smacked him in the face.

The tall one was missing.

"Umm... guys?"

The three on the couch who were still indulging in bite size candies and watching a ridiculously loud and flashy horror movie turned back to the sound of the 16 year-old's voice.

"Yes, Blaine?" Rachel asked with a curious look.

"Where's Finn?"

Kurt noticed the boy was missing too and frowned. He was probably somewhere breaking something and the last thing he needed was his step-brother clumsily destroying this beautifully modern styled condominium. No need for anyone to be embarrassed today, especially himself.

"Oh yeah," Puck started, "he went to the bathroom. He's back there."

Blaine nodded. "So you guys want a tour or...?"

"We showed ourselves around hobbit." Santana said shortly, ignoring Rachel's death stare that followed the comment.

"And about that," Puck added, "we decided this place is fucking awesome and we'll be moving our things in later. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

Kurt watched as Blaine laughed pretty heavily and turned red in the process. He couldn't help but smile at the goofiness that was Blaine Anderson.

However, the famous boy stopped soon after when Santana and Puck only deadpanned as a response.

After clearing his throat he decided to ignore them. "That's really cute, guys. We'll be back."

He led Kurt to the first room where all the games and arcade merchandise was and Puck warned them that if there was any sex taking place in _his_ game room, there would be consequences and repercussions.

"You spoiled brat." Kurt said plainly as he opened the first door. Blaine smiled with a little shrug, stuffing his hands in both pockets as his boyfriend took a stroll around the room.

He stopped at the pool table and smirked a little, an action that Blaine didn't fail to notice at all. And suddenly he was _excited_.

"Do you play?" Blaine questioned, joy overflowing from his vocal chords. Kurt smiled back at shyly.

"I used to kick ass back at Dalton. Nobody could beat me."

Blaine was a little surprised that Kurt played pool but nonetheless, very _excited_. He made a little proposal.

"I've always wanted to learn you know." he said, walking closer to where the blue eyed teen stood.

Kurt flirtatiously raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Blaine nodded as his hands left his pocket and he rubbed his palms together. "Maybe... when they leave... you can give me some pointers?"

When Kurt saw how Blaine was licking his lips and staring at the way he held the cue stick, Kurt took the hint and nodded. "Y-yeah we can do that."

Blaine started moving closer with a sexy grin painted on his face. His eyes raked over Kurt's body and the nicely fitted outfit he was so gracefully sporting, and then his hand was on the small of Kurt's back… a little reminiscent of what occurred at the auto shop. The taller teen turned to face Blaine. He reached up to cup his cheeks, leaning in and placing his lips against the singers. When Blaine pulled him closer, reveling in the sweet, chaste kiss he was sharing with his incredibly talented, attractive boyfriend, Puckerman burst into the room.

"No. Sex. In. My. Game. Room."

The noise startled both boys and though they were only there a few minutes, Kurt had had enough.

"Noah get the hell out!" he shouted at him, seconds away from throwing the 8 ball at his nuts before a laughing Blaine guided them away from the pool table and against a wall. The curly haired teen turned around to try and coax their buddy out of the room.

"Puck, please..." he said, still holding back his boyfriend and giving the mohawked teen a pleading look.

Puck nodded, retreating from the doorway with folded arms. "Just remember what I said."

Both boys sighed but the singer had to laugh at his extremely annoyed boyfriend as he guided them to the next room. Kurt nudged him for making fun of him but Blaine didn't stop smiling, pausing after they closed the first door to kiss the blue eyed junior on the cheek. "I'm sorry, you're just too adorable."

"Whatever jerk…. We're skipping a door." Kurt pointed out after blushing terribly after his boyfriend's lips left his skin.

Blaine nodded, continuing to walk past it. "Yeah, I know. Kind of saving that one for last."

He smiled at Kurt and opened the door to a new room instead, and the boy couldn't help but wonder what was in the room he was holding off on showing. "Why are we going there last, exactly?"

"Shhh..." Blaine said as he closed the door to this room behind him.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the secretiveness of his corny _and_ sexy as all hell boyfriend but smirked at the room they were in.

"Ha, this is a classroom. You have a classroom in your place. That sucks a little."

Blaine smiled because yeah, he wanted to torch this room… but he brushed past his boyfriend seductively and took a seat at his desk.

"I figured you could teach me a few things while we're in here. A little sex education, you know." he wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively, slowly unzipping his hooded sweater and tossing it away, leaving him in a Ralph Lauren crisp white tee. "I'm willing to learn everything you know."

Kurt smiled, probably more turned on than he should be by his boyfriend's ridiculousness, but what the hell. He was sixteen. He decided to play along.

"I'm a real strict teacher you know." he took a few long strides over to the singer, stopping in front of him and placing both hands on his desk as he leant over to look in his eyes. "I'm not easy on the punishments."

Blaine smirked as he grabbed the lapels of the boy's black blazer drawing him closer, "That's good Mr. Hummel, because I've been really, _really_ bad."

His warm breath ghosted over Kurt's lips and the boy was seconds away from undressing before he remembered he was supposed to be in control. He couldn't lose to Blaine aka Mr.-Oh-My-God-I-Have-a-Boner-Quick-What-Do-I-Do?

He removed Blaine's hands from his blazer, straightened himself out and turned to head towards the door.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have laughed at me earlier you'd be enjoying a little lesson in 'moi' if you get what I'm saying…"

Kurt motioned to himself, running his hands down his body. Blaine gulped hard as his hazel eyes followed Kurt's hands up and down his body. The coiffed teen saw the boy's hungry eyes but remained indifferent, continuing on with his statement.

"Now be a good boy and finish showing me around. I've yet to see your room and I _really _want to see your room..."

Blaine nodded a little harder than he needed to as he hopped out of his seat and jetted towards where his boyfriend stood. Kurt smirked, opening the door and not failing to notice the way Blaine adjusted himself in his jeans as walked.

"This is just the spare room where Rachel will probably stay if she wants." he said, quickly opening the door for Kurt to peek in and closing it after the boy gave a satisfied nod. Blaine grabbed the countertenor's hand and led him to his bedroom which was on the other side of the hall. He opened it up and peered in.

"And here's where I... What the hell? _Finn_?"

Finn was sprawled out on Blaine's king sized bed, light snores emitting from his face as he clutched one of the pop star's huge pillows.

Kurt face palmed immediately.

Blaine released the boy's hand to try and shake the boy back to consciousness. Kurt followed behind him, prepared to give his step brother a piece of his mind.

"Finn... dude... you're like drooling in my bed. Seriously."

Finn blinked his eyes open and was startled by the sight of two confused Blaine's and two enraged Kurt's.

One enraged Kurt was bad enough.

He quickly shook his head as his vision became aligned once more and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his American Eagle shirt.

"Hey Blaine. Hey Kurt." he said, sleep thick in his voice. "Umm... your bed is very comfortable man."

"Thanks." Blaine said simply, not sure what else to do really.

"Do I even have to explain to you the level of creepy, disturbed, and not okay this is you over grown Goldilocks?"

Blaine tried not to laugh and did a pretty good job as Finn got up off the bed and smoothed down his sleep-wrinkled outfit. "I'm really sorry, god dude be easy-"

"Don't call me dude, Finn. What possessed you to come back here and take a nap on Blaine's bed? I mean-"

"Babe, it's alright-"

"Is it? He freaking drooled all over what I'm sure is nine hundred dollar cotton. I mean look at this material Blaine!"

Finn's eyes went wide. "I'm just gonna go..."

Blaine nodded, staring down at the drool spot as Finn rushed back into the living room, tripping over his own feet a few times. The curly headed teen turned back to his boyfriend.

"You were a little rough, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head and walked around the room. "Carole taught him better than that, you know. She did. Now every time I come in here you know I'm going to think about Finn in your bed. Do you think that's a vision I enjoy while I'm in here with you?"

Blaine laughed as he went up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Baby, come on. It's not that bad. I'll change the sheets. Have them dry cleaned. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Kurt shrugged, turning around in the boy's arms so that they were face to face. "You make me comfortable." he said, placing a slow kiss on Blaine's lips before pulling back to look into his eyes. "You make me really happy."

Blaine smiled. "I'm happy, too baby... you know what," he grabbed the boy by the hand again and guided him to the room they skipped initially, "I know I said this would be last but it can't wait." he turned the knob to go in and Kurt smiled at their twined hands.

"Besides," the singer continued, "that's just a stupid recording studio in the last room. Nothing spectacular."

_Stupid recording studio? _

"Umm... what?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Blaine led them inside and Kurt's jaw dropped at the beauty of it all. He quickly forgot about the studio as he observed this room.

The grand piano was placed aesthetically in the center of the room. Plaques were hung on the wall with all of Blaine Anderson's achievements in music, being the first in his age group to sell this many or have this many songs on the pop charts at once. There were a few guitars placed around the room as well and Kurt remembered that one time over summer vacation Rachel made them watch Blaine's cover of _Part of Your World_ where he plucked at the strings soulfully, a little more into a Disney song than the people who wrote them probably were.

And look how far they had come, though.

Now he was next to the boy himself, being sat a lovely piano and seconds away from being serenaded by the very same guy. He couldn't still his racing heart if he tried.

"I... umm..." Blaine paused to laugh a little at his bashfulness, "remember when we were at the arcade... a little while before we first kissed?"

Kurt nodded, blushing down at the boy's hand as they began to play gracefully, his fingers elegantly moving along the ivory keys. "How could I forget that, honestly? I loved that day so much."

Blaine smiled. So did he. "And I told you I wrote you something, but you needed to be patient..."

Kurt blushed. "Yeah. I said you were worth waiting for."

"Well you don't have to wait any longer... I umm..." he stopped and exhaled deeply, "I want to play it for you and I hope you like it."

Kurt lay his head on the singer's shoulder to hide his burning cheeks as he watched the boy play.

Blaine cleared his throat once more before singing, starting off slowly.

_I can remember always searching _

_and not knowing what I was looking for_

_They told me I have everything _

_They told me I could want no more_

Kurt nestled closer, his eyes closing as the melodic voice of Blaine filled the air. He took in each word, each syllable carefully and held on to it. Though he heard the boy sing tons of times before, especially with fangirl #1 Rachel Berry as a best friend, it had never had the effect on him as it did here in the flesh... probably because this song was meant for him.

_Sleeping in the lap of luxury_

_Waking in Paris on a winter's eve_

_They told me I have everything _

_I told them that just couldn't be _

Blaine leant down and placed a kiss to Kurt's head, not even caring if he'd get in trouble for messing up the perfect styling. This moment meant so much. It must've been the same for Kurt since he didn't flinch, instead he moved closer.

Blaine continued to sing, playing a little bit harder now and his voice rising slightly. Kurt lifted his head to look at him and smiled at the beautiful boy next to him. His head bobbed slowly as he belted out the next notes, getting lost in the music.

_At times I thought of giving up _

_They said I'm never satisfied _

_See I've been told I have everything _

_And I learned that it was a lie_

_Maybe one day I'll have your heart _

_That's when I'll know for sure _

_Maybe one day I'll have your heart _

_I know what I was looking for_

He closed off with a few quiet notes but before he knew it, Kurt's lips were on his. Kurt's hands were running though his hair and pulling him even closer. His heart began to knock against his chest.

Blaine breathed out into the kiss before placing both his hands on the other teen's waist and deepening it. Kurt tasted like chocolate, he realized, once his tongue met with his boyfriend's. He taste like Lindt milk chocolate truffles to be specific. Blaine loved those truffles, and apparently Kurt loved how he tasted to because his tongue was making its way around Blaine's mouths; over his lips and around his teeth before sucking on his tongue lightly.

A few minutes of sloppy kisses, gasping for air, and battling for dominance was interrupted by a very nosey Santana and Rachel. Neither boy realized the girl's had entered the room; both drunk off of each other and falling in love with the sound of the other's soft moaning.

"Look Berry… wanky piano lovin'."

Rachel leant against the doorway with a smirk, winking at her brother and best friend once they finally untangled themselves from each other and acknowledged the girls' existence.

Kurt's head collapsed against Blaine's shoulder in defeat. They just couldn't win. Constant disturbances. And it was only their second day together. _My. Friends. Suck._

"Erm... how can we help you ladies?" Blaine questioned, in haste to get back to what he was doing.

"Movie time. Let's go." Rachel replied as she walked over to the both of them. "Kurt I respect your relationship but we have to share him so up, up we go."

The brunette dragged them both out of the room and they grumpily obliged, trekking into the living area with everyone else. Santana followed behind them, ordering a few pizzas as they all plopped down on the couch.

Blaine sat at the end of the sofa with his arm along the top so that his boyfriend could cuddle into him. Kurt leant his head on Blaine's chest and smiled when he felt a hand on his waist.

"We're watching _Insidious_? You guys are such girls." Puck said when Rachel popped the Blu-Ray in. She scowled back at him.

The other four continued to have petty arguments with one another when Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I didn't get to tell you I loved the song baby." Kurt whispered against the singers cheek, placing another sweet kiss there. Blaine smiled.

"I'm happy you did. Maybe we can record something in the studio one day… or make out in the studio one day… when it's less populous here of course."

They both laughed a little and made a silent deal to do so. I mean, come on, they're 16 year-olds.

Everything seemed perfect, but that was only because Kurt's phone was off. If it had been on, he would've noticed a few missed calls from Logan and even a couple texts.

The texts that said it all.

_**Well, Kurt, you aren't picking up so I guess you two are busy. -Logan**_

_**If that's the case, I'll just keep it short and sweet. I know his secret. I've always wanted to blackmail someone. So when you get the chance call me back so we can discuss my… terms and conditions. Love you. -Logan**_


	10. The Ultimatum

**WFL**

**Chapter 10**

_It's been rumored that 16 year-old crooning heartthrob Blaine Anderson has been secretly dating Vampire Temptress star Sherri Vasquez. Both were said to be spotted leaving a popular downtown spot in New York during Anderson's nationwide tour. Vasquez is two years his senior but according to one source, the two were apparently very happy in one another's presence as they snuck into the back of a Lincoln Navigator. _

_"We saw both Blaine and Sherri eating at a table towards the end of the restaurant, secluded from everyone else. They were laughing a lot and she'd flirtatiously slap him on the shoulder when he probably poked fun at her. It was really cute. He paid for the bill and they snuck out the restaurant without really being bothered." _

_It hasn't yet been confirmed that the two are a couple. Neither party was willing to comment when we reached out to their publicists, but when it does come out remember you heard it here first!_

Logan smirked the entire time he read the article on his laptop off one of those tabloid blog spots. "This guy is full of shit." he said out loud though no one was in his bedroom. After browsing a few sites to find out more about the famous singer, he got a bunch of rumors that Blaine was dating this famous actress or had a fling with this teen model. Then there were the reports that claimed he was a bad boy because he and his best friend David Thompson always snuck off to party when they were supposed to be rehearsing for shows. The media ate it all up, and apparently so did his fans.

As far as Logan was concerned, all of it was bullshit. Blaine wasn't some rock star bad boy. He was a coward that was full of himself. How could Kurt want to be with someone like that rather than him?

He was also obviously just fucking with Kurt for the ride. It was clear that Blaine was involved with several females over the span of his tour and has now weaseled himself into Kurt's life.

_But why? _he asked himself.

If Logan could understand why Blaine was around the New Directions and where he had come from, he'd be able to understand why he was with Kurt of all the people he could be with. Logan refused to let some pretty faced douche bag come out of the blue and be Kurt's first. He'd been waiting to take Kurt's virginity forever.

It was about four hours ago when Logan had tried calling Kurt and finally settled on sending those texts—and he still hadn't gotten any response. When he and his best friend Thad parted ways, Thad went back to work at the shop and Logan made his way home. As he walked up the modern landscaped cobblestone pathway to his front door, he quickly entered, ignoring the greetings from his mother and younger brother before running straight to his room to conduct research.

Blaine Anderson was full of shit. He wasn't anything people knew him to be. He sang all this nonsense about being yourself and falling in love when he was a fraud who was using his Kurt to get a quick nut before he secretly moved on to the next guy. Logan shook his head. His ex-boyfriend and his stupid family and friends were blind if they couldn't see how Logan felt about him, and that Blaine was just a cheeky bastard. He closed his laptop before grabbing his cell phone off the desk and moving over to his bed. If Kurt didn't want to see it willingly, he'd have to force Kurt to see it. They were simply perfect together. They were meant to be together.

Instead of waiting around for Kurt, he decided to pay the boy a visit himself. It'd be better to show up at his residence just to see the look on his ex's face when he told him that he knew all about Blaine. Even better, the look he'd wear when he gave them his ultimatum.

**Pick me up from work? I didn't drive today. –Thad**

**Yeah… I need to stop somewhere after though so tag along. –Logan**

**Alright. -Thad**

...

"Mmm… how are you doing that?"

Blaine let his hands roam over Kurt's body as they lay back on a recliner in the game room. His tongue was tracing the shell of Kurt's ear and Kurt was biting his lip with a sexy smile at the feeling. Blaine's hands were teasing at the buttons of his shirt; his blazer discarded along the floor somewhere along the way, and maybe if his boyfriend's cock wasn't placed against his right now as Blaine lay between his legs, maybe he'd be able to say something about it. But for right now, he had a set of lips and a moist tongue seductively making their way around his neck... and clothing didn't matter.

_How can you say that Kurt? Oh... god that feels good._

"Doing what babe?" Blaine responded directly into to his Kurt's ear, bringing the boy out of his thoughts.

Before there was an opportunity to answer, Blaine was attacking Kurt's lips with a needy kiss. It scared Kurt to think that Blaine would one day have to leave and couldn't do this as often as he liked. The feel of Kurt's perfectly smooth hands running along his torso beneath his shirt made him gasp, and the blue eyed junior took advantage by poking his tongue between Blaine's lips. He couldn't help but relax into it, resting his weight against Kurt and deepening the kiss. His boyfriend whined into his mouth and the feeling went straight to his cock. His whole body tingled with excitement.

"You know," Blaine said once he pulled back briefly, not failing to notice how Kurt's hard on was pressed into his at their positioning, "Puck doesn't want us doing this in here."

"Shut up and take your shirt off."

….

"So where is it that we're going exactly?" Thad questioned once he noticed they were going in the opposite direction of their homes. They'd need to get back to Dalton tonight and curfew was a few hours away.

Logan was quiet at first as he carefully drove through the busy streets, still planning in his mind exactly how he'd handle everything.

"How do you feel about a little stake out?"

"Hmm…" Thad started. He stared out the passenger side window wondering just where his friend was going with this, then remembered the whole Kurt and Blaine Anderson getting it on in the locker room at work thing. "I guess I'm okay with that if I know what's going on."

"I just need to see Kurt, and he's refusing to answer me. I have no doubt he's still with that fraud. So I'm going to hang around his place and stay out of the way until they show up. Then I'll say what I need to."

Thad listened in silence, and was quiet for a while after the boy's response. He silently hoped Logan wouldn't take this too far. "Maybe it isn't that he refuses to answer you. He could've turned his phone off."

The blonde shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever it is, that douche bag is going to pay."

"Well what do you have in mind?"

….

"_Nngh… mmm… _so good Blaine_…"_

Kurt threw all reserve out the window. His hair was wild and crazy, his shirt was pulled up over his body revealing his milky smooth toned chest and it was wrinkled because of the way it was scrunched up as Blaine grinded down into him, their chests flush together. Kurt felt every ounce of contact between the two of them. He felt Blaine's bare chest against his and the light dusting of hair there that turned him on to no end. He felt Blaine's hands under the crooks of his knees holding his legs up as he lay between them on the recliner. Most of all, he felt himself seconds away from ruining a perfectly good pair of jeans because of the way Blaine was dry humping him. Their cocks were lined up to a T providing the perfect friction for both boys. Blaine buried his head in the pocket between Kurt's neck and shoulder as the blue eyed teen threw his head back, moaning his praise at everything Blaine was doing to him. The singer could feel the sweat on his forehead mixing with that on Kurt's skin and it only made him hotter for the boy beneath him.

The curly haired singer looked up at the way his boyfriend's lips were parted and his neck so exposed as he placed a kiss there between thrusts.

"You look so hot like this babe... So hot for me."

Kurt let out a nonsensical grunt as a result of having his boyfriend's low register groaning the words into his ear. He tightened his grip around Blaine's waist, forcing their groins closer together as he bucked his hips up to meet each thrust.

The sound of Blaine's ringtone going off elicited a noise of discontent from the usually coiffed teen as Blaine stopped what he was doing momentarily to look for his phone.

"Blaine you better not, _ahhhh… _you better not answer that."

Blaine smiled, leaning down so that they were chest to chest once more before he whispered teasingly into his boyfriend's ear in between grinds. "Why… can't… I… answer… it?"

Kurt whined out when he felt one of Blaine's hands cupping his hard cock as it strained against the constraint of his skin tight jeans. "I'm so close baby… so close."

Blaine sat up and started to undo the boy's jeans as carefully as possible, knowing that he was in enough hot shit for Kurt's blazer being on the floor somewhere and his shirt being wrinkled and now squeezed into the cushion of the recliner. His phone finally stopped ringing when Kurt moaned at the feeling of his dick being freed a little but gasped when Blaine roughly took him into his hands and stroked him in the best rhythm possible. He dug his nails into arms of the recliner as his boyfriend expertly jerked him off, his calloused hands brushing against the sensitive head of his cock on every up stroke and his thumb playing at the underside, pressing in against the nerves.

Blaine watched Kurt fall apart beneath him in awe. Kurt had begun thrusting up into his hand. He watched each thrust, each time Kurt's bottom hit the couch and went straight into the air again, his dick moving through his closed hand each time.

It looked so hot and all he wanted to do was taste the slit that was wet and leaking, but before he knew it the boy was coming in long spurts, his lips moaning Blaine's name over and over again. He stroked Kurt through his orgasm, and as Kurt reached up to touch him through his closed jeans he was releasing his seed as well. He held onto the back of the chair with his free hand so that he didn't fall over onto his boyfriend. Kurt smiled lazily because it only took a simple touch for Blaine to fall apart but he wished he could watch it like Blaine had watched him.

"That was…"

"Fucking phenomenal." Blaine finished.

Kurt laughed and nodded, pulling the pop star closer to him so that he could kiss him lazily. Their tongues moved slowly together for a while before Blaine came up for air and to clean his boyfriend up a bit. He'd worry about himself later.

"I'll be back babe."

Kurt nodded his acknowledgement tiredly and Blaine smiled, wishing that he could stay the night with him but knowing that Burt would pummel him into the ground if he ever found out he even thought that. As he uncomfortably walked to get a hand towel from the closet, he felt a shiver go down his spine just thinking about what Kurt told him earlier when their friends were there… that he wanted to tell Burt and Carole about them because he didn't feel comfortable sneaking around behind Burt's back and he'd no doubt find out with Finn for a step brother and Rachel a best friend. It scared him because he didn't know how his boyfriend's dad would feel about him being with Kurt… but not being available like Kurt would like him to be. He tried not to think about it as much as he knew his mind would make him once he was alone that night.

"Babe! Your dad is calling." Kurt called out as he held Blaine's phone in his hand.

Blaine made his way back to the game room and gratefully accepted the phone from his beautiful boyfriend. Kurt tried to take the towel from him but Blaine snatched it back playfully so that he could wipe up the come himself. Kurt bit his lip at how slowly and seductively Blaine ran the cloth across his abdomen.

"Hey dad."

"Blaine. How are you son?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. He was doing particularly well before this perfectly timed phone call interrupted his time with Kurt. "I'm good dad. How are you?"

"I'm doing." said the deep voice on the other line. Blaine watched as Kurt turned his cell phone back on as his father continued. "I just wanted to let you know that your tutor has arrived in Lima and will be there at about 8 tomorrow morning. James hasn't complained thus far so I'm proud of you for behaving."

Blaine sat on the arm of the chair as Kurt looked at his screen, rolling his eyes at the missed calls from Logan and ignoring the texts as he put the phone back into his pocket. He began to put on his shirt and scoffed at what he heard his boyfriend say next.

"C'mon dad. I'm always well behaved."

_Sure. _Kurt thought with a grin.

"If you say so son." the man answered, and Blaine could hear the sarcastic smile on his face. "So how's it going with you and the Rachel girl?"

"Can we not call her 'the Rachel girl' dad? It's going great. Her fathers' set an appointment for us this Friday afternoon."

"Fathers?"

Blaine ignored him. Kurt stood up and walked over to his blazer on the floor next to the foosball table before bending over to pick it up. Blaine gulped at the view he saw. How could anyone have an ass that perfect? And then he felt his cock trying to get hard again.

"Blaine?"

"Uh yes dad… yes I-I'm here."

Kurt stood up with a smirk and brushed his jacket off as he turned to see his boyfriend gawking at him.

"Well I wish you two the best of luck. I really want this for you son, if you want it."

"I do."

"Well okay." Anthony answered. "I'll call you again soon, son. Conference meeting. Love you."

Blaine nodded. "Love you too, dad."

Blaine ended the call and placed his cell phone on the corner table next to him. Kurt pulled his blazer on as he looked at the boy innocently. Blaine shook his head with a smirk.

"So you think it's funny to tease me when I'm on the phone with my dad?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt answered with a guilty smile. He made his way over to where Blaine was seated and gave him a sweet kiss, paying extra attention to his lower lip. "I was _behaving."_

Blaine laughed as Kurt kissed him again. "Whatever. I'm going to change my pants and then we can go."

Kurt smirked. "I don't want to go."

"And I don't want you to," Blaine added as he stood up and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, "but your dad does and I think he wins the argument hands down."

Kurt frowned. "True." he then picked up Blaine's white t-shirt and threw it over his shoulder, smiling when the singer looked at him funny. "Oh, this belongs to me now. I'm sleeping in it tonight."

"God you're so hot."

….

"Baby," Kurt laughed, "c'mon… not right here."

Blaine ignored him as he all but climbed into the passenger side where Kurt was seated and attacked the delicate skin of his neck. Kurt felt the seat being adjusted back and before he could dispute Blaine was on top of him and kissing him deeply, both hands on either side of the show choir member's face.

They were parked in front of the Hummel-Hudson's next door neighbor's house. It was dark and the block was pretty quiet. What they didn't know was that Logan was parked a few houses over and across the street, patiently waiting for Kurt to get out.

"It's not my fault you taste so fucking good, Kurt. God I love your lips."

Kurt shut him up by connecting their lips again and once more they were making out, disregarding the world around them as they got lost in the taste and feel of another. It was all tongue and teeth and ignoring the fact that they were both short of breath. Kurt's hand trailed along the small of Blaine's back as he lightly made patterns across the skin there. Blaine focused on dominating the kiss, wishing that he never had to stop. But reality set in when Kurt's phone started to ring.

The singer rolled over to the drivers' side and watched his boyfriend pull out the iPhone. "It's dad. I better get going."

Blaine nodded as Kurt leant over to kiss his cheek and thank him for a wonderful day. He promised to call as soon as he got back to his condo, and smiled when the blue eyed boy grabbed the white t-shirt and got out of the car. He watched him walk up to the door as he spoke on the phone shortly with his father before starting the car up and sadly going on his way.

Logan and Thad hopped out of the car when Blaine was out of sight. Kurt was fiddling with his key at the door and it took them a quick jog to get over to the house before Kurt could get inside. He turned to the sounds of footsteps and rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Ignoring me babe?"

"What… do you know what time it is?"

Logan smiled at Thad before returning his attention to his ex. "Did you get my texts?"

Kurt folded his arms. "I was out all day so I didn't read them, no. What can I help you with?"

"Yeah I noticed…" Logan trailed off for a while as he looked in the direction Blaine's car had just sped off. "You and Blaine Anderson seem pretty close."

Kurt's face blanched but he tried quickly to regain his composure. Thad didn't fail to notice it and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Blaine Anderson? You think I was with … Blaine Anderson?"

"Cut the shit." Logan answered shortly. Kurt felt like everything was falling down around him. "I will not hesitate to share his secret. Tell him to meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow or that's exactly what will happen. I'm in the mood for a little blackmail."

Thad looked away from Kurt's hurt face as his friend continued. "If he doesn't show, his secret's out and his perfect little life as he knows it will change drastically. If you want to tag along I won't mind. You're involved here too."

Kurt's face was red. He knew that Blaine's life was far from perfect and the one thing he was concerned about happening if he decided to date Blaine was happening within the first weekend they got together. And it was happening at the hands of someone he used to think he could trust. He didn't know how to tell Blaine or what to do himself. He felt broken. Everything was going so well up to this point. How could it all fall apart so quickly?

Logan smiled as he turned away, slapping Thad on the shoulder as he walked. "See you tomorrow babe."

….

Logan was sitting in the far corner of the Lima Bean reading some notes for school when they walked in. He smiled instinctively. Kurt looked immaculate as usual, though angry, but still he looked perfect… almost unreal. His outfit hugged all the right places and it almost made Logan sick to think that Blaine had ever touched him.

Blaine on the other hand didn't even look like the superstar singer everyone knew of. He was dressed incognito with black ray bans on, a black hoodie and a black polo baseball cap pulled down low. He wore grey fitted jeans and black Nike boots. The usual dapper singer wouldn't ever be caught in this get up, so naturally no one was paying him any mind.

Kurt spotted Logan quickly and led Blaine over to the back. As the blonde took a sip of his coffee both boys sat down across from him with expectant, enraged glances.

"Coffee?"

"Just say what you want Logan." Kurt growled out. Logan smiled.

"Calm down babe."

Blaine, whose patience for this whole situation had just run short, spoke up now in a snipped tone. "Watch your mouth!"

"You watch yours." Logan responded in a composed fashion. "I'm the one in control here."

It was true. Logan was the one with the power in this situation and it scared Kurt more than he'd admit to because he wasn't sure just what his ex was capable of.

Blaine tried to calm down but it wasn't working too well. Sitting across from this jackass who his sister and Finn had told him so much about wasn't helping ease his anger. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly so that they wouldn't make a scene.

"Just tell me what you want from me so Kurt and I can leave."

Logan nodded as he sat his coffee down on the table. "Okay. I want you to leave and go back wherever the hell you came from. Leave Kurt alone."

Kurt knew that was what Logan wanted and his heart broke at the words. Then Blaine spoke.

"Not happening."

Logan shrugged. "Then I tell the world your secret."

"Tell them."

Kurt whipped his head around and stared at his boyfriend incredulously. "Blaine—"

"Baby I'm sorry but I'm not letting him scare me away from you." Blaine told him seriously. He then shifted his focus to the private school student sitting across from him with an amused look. "If you want to tell everyone then be my guest. I may lose fans but I'll have my family and I'll have Kurt and that's all I need right now."

Logan smiled in sheer disbelief.

Kurt's hand went to take his boyfriend's on the table and the singer gladly accepted it, intertwining their fingers together. Blaine felt loved when he was with Kurt, whenever he looked into those blue pools and heard him laugh, he felt like he could take on the world. If Logan wanted to make that a reality then so be it. Some things were worth fighting for.

"I feel that you don't think I'm up to it, Blaine."

The singer shook his head at Logan's words. "All I'm saying is if that's what we came here for then you've wasted all of our time."

"Fine." The blonde answered. "It's done. You can leave. You'll be reading about this tonight."

"Logan!"

The Warbler turned his attention to his ex-boyfriend and he almost smiled at the bitch face he was being given, something that Kurt often gave him. They had been through this over and over again but always found their way back to one another.

"I'm not letting you drag him out of the closet." Kurt voiced simply.

It was Logan's turn to be upset. How stupid could Kurt be?

"I can't believe you'd let him be with you when he's still in the closet. He's famous! He probably does this with tons of guys. Fuck… girls too!"

"You don't know me." Blaine answered in a low, angered voice.

"He's going to fuck you and leave you Kurt."

At this, Blaine stood up quickly and the noise of his chair sliding back and the table being knocked in to garnered attention from the other Lima Bean customers. Kurt quickly pulled him back into the seat so that no one would recognize him and soothed the boy quietly.

"You're going to get noticed baby. Please relax…"

Blaine's fists tightened as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "None of that is true."

"I know baby. I know. Just please calm down so we can handle this."

"Cute." Logan said at the display. He wondered why Kurt was never like that with him. Both he and Blaine had money so that wasn't it. He was sure he looked a hell of a lot more attractive than him. He was even a better singer. So what was it that made Kurt treat him with so much love after such a short amount of time? "You don't want me to drag him out so what do I get, Kurt?"

"Name your price." Kurt answered quietly. "You don't need money but there is something. Something that'll let you walk away with your pride. Because if you do this to him you know I'll never deal with you _ever again_."

Logan stared at Kurt for a few moments and the blue eyed teen returned that same gaze. He wasn't going to let his boyfriend be forced out like this. Blaine sat there growing more and more impatient by the second but Kurt held his hand the entire time, stroking slowly in attempt to keep him relaxed. Logan took another sip of his coffee and exhaled, brushing his locks back before he finally came up with an answer.

"I heard you're in talks to be in a film right?"

Blaine looked at him blankly for a moment before answering. Both he and Kurt wondered where the boy was going with this.

"Yes."

"What's it about?"

Blaine sighed as a hand came up to rub at his temple. "From what I heard it's about a boy who runs away from his abusive parents and is found by some young kid who secretly hides him out in their basement for refuge. That's all I know for now. My manager told me a bit about it."

Logan smirked. "I want in."

The singer only looked at him.

"Get me that role. One role. I'll take it from there."

Blaine began to laugh. Kurt sat there caught off guard by his boyfriend's actions.

"I swear I'll never talk to you or Kurt again. Besides, I'll be on the map after starring in a movie. It won't be hard to get ass. You know all about that right?"

Kurt was seconds away from slapping him but his boyfriend spoke quickly.

"Done." Blaine answered. "I mean the role is as good as yours. Even though you have no experience in the industry or an ounce of professionalism about you. You get the role. I stay happy with Kurt. You never speak to us again. That's the deal right?"

"Right." Logan smiled, holding his hand out. Blaine shook his head no and stood up, still holding Kurt by the hand and urging him up as well.

"You'll probably hear from me within the next two weeks as I work it out. Until then I don't want you anywhere near him." Blaine gestured to his boyfriend.

Logan continued to smile as he sipped on his coffee. Blaine just led them both out of the café and over to his Range Rover. The blue eyed junior remained quiet as his boyfriend held the door open for him and climbed into the car.

The drive back to Kurt's place was tense. Blaine was still visibly upset about everything that had happened, but it had less to do with his wellbeing and everything to do with Kurt. He didn't want Logan bothering him and he didn't want Kurt to feel like it was his fault if the blonde had actually told the world about his secret. Knowing Kurt, he'd pin it on himself.

When they pulled up to Kurt's house, Blaine turned off the ignition and they both sat in silence for a while. Neither was sure what to say exactly but they both needed to hear it. It was Blaine that spoke first after a few minutes as he threw off the shades and his hat into the back seat. Part of him was really tired of hiding.

"I'm sorry about all of this Kurt. I dragged you into my crazy life but I didn't want you to have to go through this."

"You're worth it, Blaine. I still see you don't understand what I feel for you but I'm serious about us. Whether or not you're ready to tell everyone."

"What he said… none of that was true." Blaine continued. "I've never been with anyone else. You're my first boyfriend… first everything. All that '_I'm probably fucking guys and girls'_ stuff is complete bullshit. I read in the magazines all the time about females that I've supposedly dated and it sucks that people can just make this shit up about me and I have to defend myself constantly. I just—"

"Come inside." Kurt said as he grabbed his backpack out the backseat.

Blaine shook his head no.

"Please… I know you're upset because of Logan but I just need to be with you. I want to be in your arms so please come inside with me."

Blaine sighed. "I don't want you to think I'm only with you for _that. _Everything he said was a lie."

"I know that Blaine. I'm not asking you to come inside so we can mess around. I just want to be with you, okay?"

His boyfriend smiled as he unbuckled himself. "Okay. Fine."

"Thank you."

They walked inside and upstairs, past Finn's room where the tall teen was focusing pretty heavily on science homework and into Kurt's room. The coiffed boy closed the door behind them and crawled onto the bed, patting a spot for his boyfriend to sit.

Blaine lay down next to him and gratefully accepted the boy into his arms. They lay there for a while, Blaine placing little kisses onto Kurt's head, and telling the boy that everything would work itself out. It wasn't long before they were both asleep peacefully, forgetting all the troubles of the world.

Burt came home an hour and a half later and knocked on his son's bedroom door. When he got no answer he peeked inside to see if he was asleep. He found him in that Blaine kid's arms and thought about pouring a bucket of water over the both of them but they looked so at peace. Burt granted them a little more time of sleep because of how serene they both looked, but when they woke up he'd need to get down to the bottom of this. It was the second time in three days that he'd come home to find his son with a closed door and this kid in his room. It was something he wasn't too fond of. But he needed answers.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have a tumblr for updates and previews and stuff so check it out on my profile page._

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Janelle_


	11. Decisions Decisions

**WFL**

_A/N: I just came to say hello. _

_:) Please Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Kurt? Baby…"

Blaine gently untangled himself from underneath a still fast asleep Kurt. The McKinley student looked so peaceful that Blaine didn't want to disturb him. It had been a pretty busy day after all, and after the drama Blaine just wanted Kurt to get some rest.

Now it was late and he did have a 'curfew' according to his manager James, so Blaine thought it would be a good idea to get going.

After placing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, he noticed that Kurt smiled in his sleep and it warmed him up a little. He grabbed his hoodie off a hook behind Kurt's bedroom door and softly said goodbye before entering the hallway.

On his way down the steps he ran into Finn who was on his way up. The boy's face lit up as he smiled widely; the action making Blaine laugh.

"Dude! When did you get here?"

"A couple hours ago," Blaine answered as he began to put his arms into the sleeves of his hoodie, "I dropped Kurt off and came in for a while. We fell asleep not long after we got here."

Burt, who was sitting on the couch looking at television, breathed a sigh of relief at that. That meant nobody was deflowering his son under his roof while he was at work. This was good news.

"He's still asleep," Blaine explained as he followed Finn back down to the front door. "I didn't have the heart to wake him. It was a long day, you know."

Finn nodded, opening the door for him. Blaine didn't notice Burt in the living room as he was on his way out but Burt sure didn't miss _him_. The taller teenager crossed his arms as he spoke, "Yeah, man. Rachel told me you guys were going to talk to Logan. What was that about?"

"Where do I begin?" Blaine laughed.

Finn frowned a little. Nobody understood just how much he hated Logan, and he was sure this story was going to do nothing but fuel the fire even more.

"He found out about Kurt and I and decided he wanted to blackmail me. At first he wanted me to break up with Kurt but I told him that wasn't happening—"

"And let me guess, he threatened to tell everyone about you?"

Blaine nodded as he entered the doorway before turning back to face Finn. "Bingo."

"What a fucking ass-hat. I hate that—"

"Language, Finn."

Finn jumped from the voice of his step father, practically forgetting the man was there. Blaine's eyes went wide and he suddenly felt the urge to get back to James quickly—something he can honestly say he'd never felt the urge to do.

"Oh, sorry dad…" Finn said with a guilty, startled smile, "was just saying goodbye to a friend."

Burt got up off the sofa and approached the two in the doorway. Blaine's face was stone white as he stood frozen, part of him wanting to run for the hills but the other part of him wanting to be a man. That was the only way Burt would respect him as Kurt's boyfriend after all. If he ran away after coming from upstairs that would look incredibly suspect, and he could most likely say goodbye to Kurt forever.

"Blaine. Don't leave so fast. Let's talk." Burt placed a hearty hand on the singers shoulder and all but dragged him off the porch and back inside the house. Finn prepared himself to run off and up the steps but Burt didn't let him get very far as his free hand reached out to grab the lanky boy by the ear.

"I just wanted to make sure I eavesdropped on this conversation correctly," Burt started, his eyes locking with Finn's before moving on to Blaine's. The curly haired teen looked like he was seconds away from breaking down. "You said that someone found out about 'Kurt and I' as in you and my son Kurt as a couple, right?"

Blaine nodded, trepidation shining in his eyes.

He then turned to Finn who was leaning over uncomfortably; trying his best to make sure his right ear remained intact. "Which means that you, Finn, were aware Kurt had his _boyfriend _in his room, and despite knowing me and your mothers' rules for you two having your significant others in your bedroom, you sat idly by and let it happen."

"In my defense, sir, Blaine's a great guy. He's a true gentleman."

Blaine smiled at Finn but Burt's hands tightened around his shoulder and he winced.

"That's a horrible defense, Finn." the man deadpanned. "Just go to your room. I'll deal with you and Kurt later."

Finn all but ran up the steps once Burt released him, tripping a couple times up the way. The door slammed promptly as Blaine's boyfriend's wonderfully intimidating father nudged him towards the living room. He quickly took a seat after removing his hoodie because of how sweaty he was all of a sudden. He hadn't been this nervous since February 11th at a certain party he attended.

Better known as the night he met Kurt Hummel.

"Would you like something to drink, son?" Burt questioned in an awfully polite manner. Blaine gulped but shook his head no.

The man took a seat on his recliner, staring at this young, curly haired kid he met a couple nights ago. He still hadn't had the slightest clue of who he was besides Rachel's long lost brother, (if that was even true, Burt thought to himself) and now Kurt's boyfriend. What had their relationship become that he had no idea Kurt was dating a new guy? He told him all about Logan. What was the secret here?

And why were they being blackmailed?

Burt spent about five minutes staring at a pale Blaine in silence. The boy looked as if he was thinking about speaking; mouth parting for a second then closing once more; but never let himself do so. Burt decided he'd get this over with as he spoke in his clear, low voice.

"So I get home from work today and decide I'd go say hello to my sons. One is having a fit because he doesn't understand his homework, so I go to the other one's room to see if he could maybe help and he's cuddled up with this boy I was told is his friend. Isn't that what you guys told me Saturday night?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes sir."

"The funny thing is you aren't his friend."

"Well we are friends—"

"But you're actually boyfriends. And he didn't think enough of me to tell me he had a new boyfriend."

Blaine breathed out heavily. "We were both going to tell you together, I swear. He and I just got together and I guess we're just getting used to the idea of each other and… being happy and all. I need to tell my own dad as well."

Burt stared at him until Blaine dropped his head; his eyes meeting his sweaty palms. This wasn't the relationship he wanted with his boyfriend's father. Burt was probably going to hate him forever now.

"The whole you being in his room is something I don't understand, Blaine. He knows damn well I'd never want him in there with a closed door knowing I really don't know you—T-That's… That's you." Burt turned from Blaine to the television. The singer did the same thing.

Burt must've been watching the news because now a repeat of some nightly Hollywood entertainment show was coming on talking about some things that happened during his tour.

Him disappearing after doing autograph signings to be specific.

He rolled his eyes at the story; a lady with medium length blond hair was reporting that 'the bad boy of pop music' went missing to party again. Burt's face showed a mixture of shock and 'WTF' and more shock. Blaine could only sit there awkwardly.

"You're a famous singer?"

"Yes sir."

Burt turned back to the television.

_Anderson is on track to sell fifty million copies of hit song 'Like the Sun'; an achievement that'd make him the youngest artist to ever sell that many copies in such a span of time. There are talks that he will be lead in movie __Escape__, said to be released fall of 2013. _

Blaine shook his head. "I won't be lead in that movie though. Logan might be if he plays his cards right."

Burt finally closed his mouth after staring from the television, back to his son's _boyfriend, _andback to the television again. He cleared his throat a few times and then proceeded to speak.

"That was you…"

Blaine almost laughed. "Yes sir. I'm Blaine Anderson, teen heartthrob and famous pop superstar. I know I look like crap compared to the guy on the television but I've been trying to lay low…. Actually get to enjoy some time being a normal kid. Kurt helps me to do that, and my sister Rachel does, and Finn… and I'm really happy here. So before you punish Kurt or cut my throat—"

Burt removed his baseball cap and scratched at this head as he cut the boy off. "Can't say I was expecting any of this…" he trailed off for a moment. Blaine looked around nervously, wondering if Kurt was still asleep or waking up at this very moment, freaking out because he had left without saying anything… well almost left. Burt cleared his throat once more, "What do you mean Logan is? Since when is that kid an actor? Or anything other than a pain in my ass."

Blaine allowed himself to smile now. "Well, I can count on both hands the amount of people that know I'm gay, including you." he sighed and Burt encouraged him to take his time.

Blaine smiled slightly with a small nod," I was stupid and allowed me and Kurt to get caught somehow, still not too sure, but Logan found out… as I was explaining to Finn. He said that either I leave Kurt alone and go on my way or he'd tell everyone about me..."

Burt reached for the remote and turned off the television as the young star continued.

"He'd tell everyone about me being gay. I was expecting that to be honest. I wasn't prepared to let Kurt go, sir. He means so much to me and when I'm with him it's like… I'm just really happy. I'm sure you're aware of this but you've raised a wonderful young man."

Burt listened quietly, his eyes never leaving away from the teenager across from him.

"And I'm sorry about going in his room," he lowered his head.

"Listen—"

"It's just that I was on the road for so long and we were talking for weeks. Then we finally get the chance to spend some time together and we decided to date and it's like this is happening, you know? I'd been waiting for him for a long time and then this was happening. I think I'm still in awe of it all."

"Yeah—"

"Then," Blaine started again, Burt smirking at the fact he wasn't getting a word in edge wise, "as soon as it happened I messed it up. I've been thinking about it today, when I was getting tutored and on the way to pick up Rachel afterschool. I think maybe I like it here more than I like being that guy on the TV. I could go to real school and have a life where I fit in—"

"You should talk to your parents about this, Blaine."

"Parent. My dad… but you're a lot easier to talk to I'm finding it."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Burt smiled. Blaine realized that he wasn't really giving the man the opportunity to participate much and apologized.

"It's just that he's always busy so he keeps me busy too—on the road and in the studio. Now that movie thing… I'll… I'll just shut up now."

"You're an interesting kid."

Blaine's face lit up at this in a confused albeit happy way. "I hope that's a compliment."

"It is. McKinley isn't probably the place I'd send my millionaire son. Especially if you're hiding the fact that you're gay, Blaine. This is Ohio for goodness sakes; a place where ignorant people are raising equally— if not more ignorant children, and I barely wanted my son to go back there."

"That's the thing. I don't want to hide it anymore. I want to be out and I want Kurt to be proud to be with me."

"Slow your roll kiddo." Burt interjected, inching forward on his seat. This wasn't the talk that he was looking to have with Kurt's new boyfriend when he found out about them, but this was way more important he felt. "I want you to understand just how much everything is going to change. I'm sure you've been closeted all this time for a reason right?"

Blaine's face dropped as he nodded. "My dad doesn't think I'll be able to handle it. He thinks… well maybe he _knows _that people will treat me differently because of my sexual orientation and the Blaine Anderson everyone loves and supports will be a castaway… just another gay kid that made a stupid choice in life."

Burt was quiet for a moment, soaking everything the young man had just said in. "And what do you think?"

After a moment, the singer cleared his throat and spoke. He was much more comfortable now than he was at the beginning of the conversation. It was weird because he thought he was seconds away from meeting Burt Hummel's shot gun, but now Burt Hummel was being an amazing voice of reason, something he really didn't have in his life.

"I think I will be just fine because I have Kurt, and he deserves to be with someone who isn't afraid to shout out to the world how beautiful he is… and I know he'll help me through this."

Burt nodded at the words before offering his opinion on the matter. "What I need you to do kiddo is something very simple." he placed his hat on his lap.

"I'm listening." Blaine said anxiously.

"Wait." Burt answered, ignoring the confused look on the boy's face. "That doesn't mean never come out, but take your time. I know Kurt isn't rushing you, is he?"

"No sir. He really is amazing," Blaine smiled. "He'd never force me out."

"And even though he's said absolutely squat to me about you I'm sure he thinks the world of you." Burt looked serious but the pop star could tell Burt had already forgiven Kurt for the slip up.

"I feel the same exact way about him. That's why I'd like to join him at McKinley; him, my twin, Finn, Puck and Santana, the rest of New Directions… I think these people are amazing and I want that high school experience where I get to date and take the guy I like to prom, watch them have fun in glee club… all of that." Blaine looked down at his hands now after removing his focus from Burt, "I understand what you're saying completely because I know… coming out and trying to live a normal life after being… being who I am… will be probably impossible. I just feel that the people I've met are worth the work."

Burt smiled, shaking his head at the whole situation. Was it weird that he actually liked someone his son was involved with? He thought a good time to do so was when his son was 30 and had began to have a love life. Sixteen wasn't in his initial plans.

"You know what kiddo," Burt started, "I guess it's ultimately your decision. I do want you to think about it before you make any rash decisions, and I would like you to go to your dad about this. You need to tell him everything—about Logan knowing and about you wanting to come out and it all."

"You're right." Blaine answered. "I'll talk to my father and to Rachel and Kurt… see what they think. I think ultimately I'll end up at McKinley. My tutor isn't very friendly and being homeschooled isn't something I've ever been fond of."

Burt could identify. His mother tried homeschooling him for a week growing up and the man wasn't having it. Though a few kids he knew preferred it, he didn't at all. "Talk to your dad. Or I'll talk to him… let him know I'm watching out for you."

Blaine smiled. "Wow, thank you. I will. I see where Kurt get's his wonderful from Mr. Hummel."

"Okay suck up… you may leave now."

They both laugh as Blaine stands up from the couch, grabbing his hoodie. Burt eased up from the recliner as well and took the hand Blaine was handing out for him.

"Thanks for the talk Mr. Hummel. It means so much. I really don't have anyone willing to give me the time."

Burt held his hand firmly. "That just changed for you kid."

….

Blaine managed to get back to his condo ten minutes before his 'curfew'. He took off running for the elevator in attempt to talk to James. Once he was inside, he pressed '3' and allowed it to carry him to the third floor.

He spent about a minute knocking on the door before his manager showed up; dressed in a bathrobe with his hair slicked back and bunny slippers. Blaine rolled his eyes. No wonder this guy couldn't get a date. Hot. Ass. Mess.

"Oh goodness. To what do I owe the pleasure?" James said with a huge overflow of sarcasm. Blaine tried to walk in but the heavy set man blocked the doorway perfectly.

"Let me in. This is serious."

"You're in trouble aren't you?" James questioned seriously.

Blaine shook his head no. "Not trouble… but I can use a lot of help." James rolled his eyes; stepping inside to let the boy enter.

"What is it now, Blaine? We've only been here three good days so if you're in trouble I'm letting your dad know, and back to California we will go."

"That movie…" Blaine answered shortly. He took a seat on the arm of the couch as James stared at him expectantly.

"Yeah you're in." he replied in a rather confused way. James had spent so long making sure that everything was set and that it was a go. Anthony had even promised him a nice raise if he could get this done and he had. Now that Blaine was bringing it up out of the blue the man was caught off guard. "Filming starts at the end of May. I just finished reading the script… heart wrenching and emotional." he mocked smiled.

"I can't do it." Blaine said quietly. He knew his manager would probably have a full on heart attack but Kurt didn't want Logan to force him out the closet so he decided to abide by that; giving the jerk what he wanted. It sucked that he'd probably get in trouble because of it, though.

James smiled as he shook his head in amazement. "Excuse me?"

"I can't do it, James. I want to explain why but you won't understand. I found a replacement though."

"Who? Seriously, Blaine, who better? Your father demanded that you get this role and we spent all that time auditioning and the director loves you. So after all of this who could you possibly have found that won't lose me my credibility and perhaps even my job?"

Blaine felt like crap and he didn't even like James. Like not even in the slightest. "A friend of mine is willing to take over…. Listen, James. I'll explain everything to my father and everything will be fine. I need you to make this happen right now and I'll explain everything later. It's just… very important."

"I can't make anything happen without knowing who this guy is and knowing what the hell is going on, Blaine. Should I call your father? This is so out of nowhere—"

"I'll call him myself. He needs to hear from me that you aren't as big of a screw up as you actually are." James scowled at him but the boy continued, "And I'll let you and him meet up this weekend. I need to go."

"Before the weekend, Blaine. These people are preparing to film. I need to make moves as soon as possible if you're really backing out. Our name is on the line—"

"Fine," Blaine sighed, getting up off the couch. "Fine. Just please, please make this happen. I'll get in contact with him now and don't worry about anything. Everything will be perfect."

James shook his head, walking over to open the door for Blaine. He looked at the young singer as if the teen had lost his whole mind; putting him through this nonsense when he was finally able to relax knowing everything was settled, but Blaine didn't seem to be as bothered by losing out on pursuing an acting career as he should've been. James knew he didn't want more work on his plate anyway so Blaine was probably finding a replacement on purpose.

"Goodnight," Blaine said as he exited, not really waiting for a reply. He went down the steps instead of waiting for the elevator and heard his cell phone buzz, a message from his boyfriend popping up on the screen.

**I woke up and you weren't in my bed. –Kurt**

Blaine smiled. He really wished they were together even right now. That's how much he missed him.

_Sorry :( you looked so comfortable I didn't want to wake you. I'm going to call you though babe. I just want to get in the shower first. –Blaine _

**Don't make me wait too long :( –Kurt**

….

Blaine lay on the bed in his huge room after getting into some comfortable clothing. He held the phone to his ear and stared at the ceiling; preparing to tell his boyfriend what himself and Burt spoke about earlier that evening. Blaine was serious about everything he said, and Kurt's opinion would have a huge impact on his decision. Hopefully, the beautiful boy would be on board.

"So I've been thinking…" Blaine began before nervously trailing off.

"I'm listening."

Kurt's voice was melodic and just as sexy as it always was, and it put a smile on Blaine's face. The boy continued, breathing out his next thought carefully.

"While you were asleep and I was about to leave, your father and I spoke a bit. He—"

"Hold on… what? Are you okay? What happened?" Kurt cut in with fear obviously evident in his voice. The only thing running through his mind was his father threatening everything Blaine loved and it made Kurt a little more than scared.

"I'm fine babe I promise. We spoke though, and he was great. He… erm…" Blaine froze for a moment and Kurt waited patiently, "he found out about you and I because he overheard Finn and I having a conversation."

"Oh my goodness," Kurt placed his head on his desk where he sat doing homework.

"It wasn't so bad," Blaine reassured him. "I was just explaining to Finn what Logan wanted and Burt was there." Kurt groaned, "He said he was mad that I was in your room and we never told him about us but I spoke to him about everything we're going through… and a few things I'm about to talk to you about now… and he let me know that I should wait it out, talk to you and my dad, and make sure I was ready."

Kurt sat back up in his seat. This sounded serious and he was prepared to give Blaine his full attention. "What's wrong sweetie? Talk to me."

"Nothing too bad, I don't think." Blaine started, running a hand through his curly locks. "I was just thinking that maybe I could take a break from music and everything for a while. I mean my dad wants me to work harder because he thinks I won't notice that he hasn't been available but if I stay here, he'll be able to handle his business and I won't even care as much because I'll be with you and Rachel and everyone here."

"So-so you want to s-stay here? I don't understand, Blaine." Kurt put his pen down on the desk and began pacing around his room. "Permanently? What about your dad and … David. Everyone in Cali?"

"Dave'll be there when I visit. And if he wants to come here he can definitely chill a few days. No offense to my dad but he's too busy for me, Kurt. I like it here and I want to be with you and in McKinley with all you guys."

Kurt sighed. He wasn't even sure what to say or do with himself at the moment. "This is a major thing whether you're Blaine Anderson or some average everyday kid, sweetie. That place is full of rude, ignorant people."

"I have friends there." Blaine cut in, "I'll be fine. I have a boyfriend there as well."

"You're out of your mind baby."

"Well, that may be the case, but it's what I want and I'm telling James about us and my father. And Logan will get his part and he'll be able to enjoy all of this… this fame and shit I'm not crazy about, and I'll be able to enjoy you."

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed staring down at his polka dot socks. "Come over and do my homework."

"You want me to sneak out?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Will James know? He's on a totally different floor. My parents are in their room and me and Finn are about to sneak Rachel in. We watch movies in the basement when the rents are asleep. So if it isn't too much trouble—"

"Tell her I'll come pick her up okay babe?" Blaine hopped out of the bed to find something to wear.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks baby. I really want to talk to you in person about all of this."

"That sounds bad…"

"It's not," Kurt laughed, "Seriously, it isn't. We should just talk about it before you go any further. I want you to know that this is what you want. You're a teenage millionaire with millions of fans, many of which go to that school. Must I remind you of Mr. Schuester?"

Blaine snorted, "No. I understand that. But after a week people will be used to me and then I can enjoy you. There's only a few months left of the year anyway."

Kurt was quiet for a moment, considering all that was said. "Come over, please."

Blaine pulled on his jacket and grabbed his car keys. "I'll be right there, babe."


	12. Hear Me Out

**WFL**

_A/N: Okay. I won't lie. You all deserve complete honesty. I've fallen out of love with this fic, and it was definitely going to go on a Ryan/Ian/Brad style hiatus if it wasn't for a couple crazy reviewers who thought it was worth salvaging. So here we go, a short chapter that I've had planned for two weeks but never felt the desire to write. It's such a shame because I finished it in less than two hours. *Epic face palm - fail edition* I hope you like it. Sorry for mistakes._**  
><strong>

_**Disco-claimer: I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Blaine put his Range Rover in park after pulling up to Rachel's house. It was pretty late at night and he hoped that none of them would get in trouble for this little stint, but according to Kurt, they've been doing this pretty much throughout high school.

After texting his sister to let her know he was waiting, Blaine put his phone in a compartment beside him. Rachel's nosy next door neighbor was in the window yet again, and he wanted nothing more than to barricade the window closed like people do for hurricanes. With the life he led, people staring always got his blood flowing.

Rachel tiptoed past her fathers' room and down the steps as she smoothed out the wrinkles of her animal sweater. Sneaking over to Finn and Kurt's was something she was used to over the years. Now that her brother was joining, it was going to be that much more fun.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw the silver Range Rover waiting, frolicking down the pathway of her home and hopping in the passenger seat. Blaine leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek while she buckled up, smiling at her loving twin brother.

"So I figured I'd tell you the most important rule of this get together." she voiced as he started the vehicle. Blaine quirked an eyebrow and urged her to continue.

"Go on."

"Do not fall asleep, and if you see someone else falling asleep, do not let them fall asleep." the severity of her voice made her brother smile, but nod as she resumed. "Once one person is out, all of us are out, and then Burt or Carole find us in the basement after my dads call going crazy."

"I swear to abide by that rule." Blaine placed a hand on his chest as he yielded for an all-way. Rachel smiled.

"Perfect."

After putting his foot on the pedal once more, Blaine decided it was his turn to speak. He needed to voice what he had been thinking about all day, and going over during his discussions with Burt not that long ago.

"I need to talk to you guys when we get there."

Rachel sat up in her seat and shifted focus to Blaine, a wary look displayed on her countenance. "Is it serious?" she questioned. "Please don't say you're leaving. You just got here—"

"I promise I'm not leaving, sis," Blaine interjected before she could go too far. "But it is serious."

"Now I'm nervous," the brunette added in a small voice. Nothing good ever really came when someone said they needed to talk, and that it was serious. Nervous was accurate for what the junior was feeling.

Blaine shook his head as he drove down a quiet block, "Don't be," he said with a smile, "I just want you to hear me out. And Kurt and Finn too, because you all are important to me and will influence the decision I make regarding the matter. Just don't be nervous."

His sister nodded as Blaine made a left turn, pulling up to the Hudmel's comfy suburban home.

They both undid their seatbelts and quietly exited the car before Rachel led the way to the side entrance where Finn was waiting. He opened it wide so the siblings could enter.

"Okay Blaine. You're new to this. You must be extremely quiet. If our parents wake up, everyone is grounded. That goes for you two too."

Blaine smiled and adjusted his sweater as the couple shared a small kiss, "I'll be quiet," the singer whispered.

When the trio went down the basement steps, Blaine found that a movie was already on—what it was, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that Kurt was curled up on the couch under some blankets and he wanted to join him.

Finn and Rachel went over to the love seat where Finn had a pretty huge blanket of his own, and they snuggled up as they jumped into whatever was on the screen.

Kurt smiled as Blaine moved the blankets so he could settle under, cuddling next to his boyfriend on the sofa. Blaine grabbed him closer by the waist and placed a soft kiss to his lips, letting it linger, before moving across Kurt's mouth with tiny sweet ones. Kurt giggled as he joined in, kissing his boyfriend back chastely.

"I missed you, superstar."

Blaine went in for another kiss before responding. "I missed you too."

"Okay lovebirds," Rachel smiled as she watched them be entirely too fluffy, "I want to know what Blaine needs to talk about. Please be something good to put me out of my misery."

Kurt lay back against his plush pillow and looked at Blaine expectantly, waiting for his boyfriend to say out loud what they discussed briefly on the phone. He wasn't too sure how he felt about it to be honest, but maybe his sister or Finn could spread some light on the matter; make Kurt see things differently. Or maybe they could make Blaine see things the way Kurt did.

Blaine's hand nervously played with the hem of Kurt's top underneath the blankets as he spoke.

"I want to stay out of the limelight for a while and go to McKinley with you guys."

Quiet.

Finn and Rachel stared from Blaine, to each other, to Kurt and back to Blaine. He wanted to go to McKinley?

"Really dude?" Finn asked, not even trying to hide his shock.

"Yes." The singer answered simply.

"Really?" Rachel echoed her boyfriend. She had to admit she was _not _expecting to hear anything of this nature. How could she go from adoring Blaine Anderson from a far distance, to meeting him, to finding out there is a huge possibility they are twins, to going to school with him? At some point, she expected to wake up and find this was all one crazy dream or fantasy or something of the sort.

"Guys," Blaine looked from Kurt who appeared to be more interested in the television now, to the others, "I'm serious. I only have a few months of our junior year and then senior year left. I want to enjoy high school like you guys get to do."

"I don't know if I would say I enjoy McKinley," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"I think it's a fabulous idea, but are you sure, baby bro?" Rachel questioned sincerely, looking her brother straight into his hazel eyes, "Think about it. You're famous— not just some guy who lands a commercial gig famous, you are a celebrity. It would be hard to adjust because people would probably crowd you on a daily basis."

Blaine sat up on the couch now, placing Kurt's legs on his lap so his boyfriend remained comfortable. Everything his sister was saying, he considered. It didn't really do much to deter him, though.

"They'll be used to me after a week. Everything will be normal again. I'll be like any other student."

"You are Blaine Anderson!" Kurt said incredulously. He couldn't fathom for the life of him how Blaine was making this whole situation so much smaller than it actually is. Superstars just don't enroll in Ohio public schools and have a dandy fucking life. It didn't happen.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, face falling with each second. "I know who I am. I'm starting to think you don't want me there."

"That's not the case at all, Blaine." Kurt expressed, staring at Blaine with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Okay." his boyfriend answered shortly, not understanding what the problem was, really.

"I think you should do it." Finn smiled warmly, and Kurt rolled his eyes away once again. "Me and Puck will have your back."

"He also wants to come out. He's not telling you guys that."

Finn and Rachel shared a look after hearing Kurt's words. That really changed everything. Everything.

"That's not something that will go away in a week," Kurt added as he looked at the screen.

"You should want me to be out and to be in school with you." said a broken Blaine. He wanted to know why Kurt didn't want him around and insecurities immediately flooded him. What if Kurt had someone in school he didn't want Blaine to know about?

"Blaine," Kurt sat up on the sofa and grabbed both of his boyfriend's hands, smiling softly when they finally caught eyes, "I do not want you to be hurt. I know what I face on a daily basis at that school and you would only face so much more."

"He's right," Rachel said. Kurt stared at Blaine's face as the boy withdrew his hands and sat back on the couch.

"Fine," he folded his arms, "I'll stick to homeschooling. It's fine."

Kurt looked over to his brother who was now quiet, to his best friend who looked defeated. He took a deep breath as he scooted closer to Blaine; legs still sprawled over the boys lap.

"I'm not saying don't join McKinley, baby."

"Then what are you saying?" his boyfriend questioned, hurt still in his voice. Kurt took another breath.

"I'm saying do not be in a rush to come out. Think about this. You are one of the most impulsive people I know, and while it's a good thing sometimes, other times it isn't. This is your life, and I will be here for you, and so will the rest of our friends. I just don't want you hurt."

Blaine looked over into his boyfriend's sincere eyes as Kurt spoke. He could understand where he was coming from, and though he really wanted to be able to walk the halls of McKinley and have Kurt on his arm, he respected the boy's wish. He nodded so that Kurt knew he understood.

"I care about you." Kurt said, cupping the boy's cheek.

"I know you do, Kurt."

He pulled the coiffed junior into his lap and held him tightly, enveloping the boy in a hug. Kurt smiled as he reciprocated and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

The basement remained quiet for the next few minutes, all until Finn asked the inevitable.

"So what happens next?"

….

Logan walked into the Lima Bean and looked around, not really sure who he was looking for exactly. Then a middle aged, heavy set man waved him over to a corner table that was piled with papers, a laptop and two cups of coffee. Logan realized that must've been the James that Blaine instructed him to meet that Saturday afternoon as he made his way over.

"It's nice to meet you," Logan said, outstretching his hand. James grabbed it tiredly, not wanting to deal with anyone after having already finished this job, but what the hell? His life was difficult because of that snot Blaine Anderson.

"Yes," the man began as Logan sat across from him. He handed the teen a cup of coffee to which Logan gratefully accepted before continuing. "So can I ask how you know Blaine and why he's so adamant about this?"

Logan smiled as he took a sip, looking around the café. "Well I'm not really at liberty to say, sir. He's sworn me to secrecy."

"I need to know if you want a job." James responded in a very nonchalant way, typing away at his keyboard. While his reputation was hanging on him being able to fill this role in record time, he'd rather hear this secret Blaine was hiding instead.

The blond sat back in his seat with a look of confusion heavily dominating the teen's face. "But if I tell on him, I don't get the job either. That's the whole thing."

James smirked. Blaine really thought he called the shots. It was adorable of the little guy. "He can't decide that. I'm the agent here, and I'm the one with the million and one connections."

The blond gave the man a troubled look as he considered it. Weighing out his options, he knew that if he told, Kurt would never, ever, forgive him. But would that matter? He'd be famous and on top. Kurt would be forgotten in the dust. That would only happen if he did let James hear the story, he guessed. "I don't know."

"So I guess you don't want this role. I'm sorry that you came all this way to waste my time. Please get away from my table—"

"No, sir. I really want this job."

James shrugged, sitting back and looking the blond straight in the eyes. "Talk."

Logan took a deep breath and began to spill everything. "I found out he's dating my ex and I threatened to tell the media. My ex almost chewed my head off when I told Blaine to fuck off, so instead, I made him give me the role. Blaine didn't want to leave Ohio so he obliged."

James stared at him for a while, trying to put two and two together, but failing miserably. He didn't understand the problem for the life of him.

"I don't get what the big deal is. Is she ugly or something?"

Logan swallowed and placed his cup down with a quirked eyebrow. "Who?"

"Your ex?"

Logan shook his head. "No. My ex is a he. And he's beautiful, actually."

The teen watched as a sinister smile crawled its way onto James' face. Then he realized that he just pretty much told everything there was to tell.

"You didn't know Blaine was gay?"

….

"I'm so happy that you're joining William McKinley High School." Principal Figgins proclaimed, smiling between Anthony and Blaine as they sat in his office. Blaine smiled back, happy himself, while he father just sat there trying to figure out if he was making a horrible choice in allowing his son to do this.

"And I'd like to donate to the glee club if that's okay?" Blaine asked with a warm smile.

"YES!—I mean, it would be appreciated, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine smiled, staring between his dad and Figgins as he pulled out his check book. Anthony shook his head.

"Remember what I said, Blaine. I don't want to see you hurt, but you wanted this."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he scribbled the amount on the check and signed his name. "I'm aware, dad."

Figgins ecstatically took the check from the teenager and hugged both men when they all stood up. Blaine looked at the principal strangely, not really remembering them being so handsy when he was younger.

Anthony went to stand in the secretary's office, followed shortly by his son who he hugged tightly.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too. Sure you can't stay to meet my sister?"

Anthony shook his head no, his heart breaking at the frown his son gave him. They weren't going to get the results to the DNA test for a couple days, so until then, he wasn't going to waste time meeting anyone. "I'll be back in a couple weeks, and we'll go to dinner. All of us. Okay?"

"Yes dad."

Anthony smiled, kissing his son on the head and fleeing out the office and out of the building. Blaine sighed as he looked down at his schedule, walking into the hallway. His sister walked up to him in no time.

"So. Are you ready baby bro?"

Blaine smiled, happy as ever. "Let's do th—"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BLAINE ANDERSON!"

Blaine's eyes went wide as tons of girls from every direction turned to see him, screams entering the hallway as they all flailed.

Rachel held her fingers to her ears. "You said this would be over in a week." she shouted loud enough for him to hear. "That better be the case."


	13. Holy Fangirls Batman

**WFL**

_A/N: :) Another short one. Hopefully better than nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"We've been doing this for how many weeks and you people still can't remember the quadratic equation? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

Blaine listened to the shrill tone of his teacher's voice as he slouched down at his desk. He was pretty sure he was the only one who was listening, and maybe even the only one who knew the quadratic equation. This class didn't seem to be the, how do you say, _brightest _light bulbs in the package.

But maybe they were. Maybe they were just distracted because a certain pop star was seated in the back of their classroom. That may've been it. After all, practically the whole entire class was staring at him; the girls with creepy smiles, the guys with questioning looks, possibly 'why are you here?' and now the teacher, who apparently had asked something.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, adjusting himself in the chair. Great first impression.

"I asked if you could tell your classmates what the quadratic equation was, Mr. Anderson? If not, don't hurt yourself."

Blaine smiled shyly. He wasn't looking to participate. There was enough attention on him as it was, and answering questions only made him seem like a know-it-all. Either way, he replied in a small voice, playing with the sleeve of his sweater.

"The quadratic equation is ax(2)+bx+c=0."

Blaine gave a closed lip smile to the one on his teacher's face as she grinned and went over to her desk. The class still hadn't turned to face her, and her aggravation had shown when she picked up a yardstick ruler and slapped it across the desk, the sound echoing throughout their small classroom. The students jumped and faced front, and Blaine had never been so thankful to see a yardstick ruler in his life.

"The next person to turn around gets detention! Now who cares to repeat what Mr. Anderson said? How about you with the purple on? Your name escapes me."

Blaine lounged back again and pulled out his phone, hoping that if he hid directly behind the guy in front of him he wouldn't be seen using the device by his seemingly psychotic instructor. He went to Kurt's name in his messages and prepared to send a quick text.

_**Hi baby. –Blaine**_

It was only a couple of minutes before he got a response.

_**Hey. Missed you at my locker this morning. –Kurt**_

_**Yeah. Fangirls got to me before I could get to you. Sorry. –Blaine **_

Blaine tuned into the banter between his teacher and classmates. Someone must've turned around again because she was writing up detention slips.

_**I figured so. –Kurt**_

Blaine smiled down at the message, wondering if Kurt was mad at him. It wasn't like he'd let him kiss him hello that morning anyway, with the whole 'don't tell the world you're gay' bit he and everyone else seemed to be singing.

_**This is awkward. I mean of course I expected it to be but IDK. Everyone's just looking at me –Blaine**_

_**You're Blaine Anderson. –Kurt**_

_**Will you stop saying that? –Blaine **_

_**K. –Kurt**_

So yeah, Kurt was still bothered by this. The only time he texted 'K' was when he didn't want to discuss something any more.

_**:( Are you upset that I'm here? Honestly. –Blaine **_

_**No, Blaine. You know I'm not. –Kurt**_

_**You seem upset. –Blaine **_

_**I get to see you more. I'm not upset. I'm just concerned for you sweetie. That's all. –Kurt**_

Blaine looked at the time, and then tapped the girl next to him.

"What time does this period end?" he asked with a warm smile, hoping not to startle her.

The girl with short blonde hair and wide rimmed glasses only stared at him with her mouth agape, and Blaine sighed. Looks like he wasn't going to get an answer from her.

"8:45." The person to his left said. Blaine turned around and smiled, thanking him. He was a big guy with a leatherman jacket, dark hair like his own, and a dopey smile. He introduced himself as 'Zane' and said it was no problem, welcoming Blaine to the school before facing front again.

It was good to know not everyone was crazy here.

_**Can we try again? Your locker next period? –Blaine **_

_**If you can work past all the women, sure baby. –Kurt**_

_**Ha ha. Very funny. ;p –Blaine **_

_**:-* -Kurt**_

….

Kurt stood at his locker, hair spray in hand as he fixed himself up a bit in the mirror. He could hear the crowd of girls flailing as they spotted Blaine, crowding around him. Kurt smirked, looking over his shoulder and seeing a few security guards getting trampled. And there was no way that this wasn't a fire hazard.

It had been a full hour since he'd been at school and he had yet to lay eyes on his boyfriend. Of course, he expected this, he actually expected worse, but he couldn't deny it would be nice to maybe have a hug, or maybe hold hands with him. Maybe one day.

Kurt gave up when the late bell rang, slamming the locker shut and smiling over at the crowd. Now, Coach Sylvester was over there, throwing people against lockers and screaming for everyone to go to class. Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering how it was possible that she maintained employment status anywhere in life, not to mention around children, and began to walk away. Before he could turn the corner, someone had rushed up to him and grabbed his arm, whirling him around a little.

Kurt full out laughed when he saw Blaine. His hair was crazy and his sweater was stretched, shirt yanked down around his chest. He looked like he just barely made it out alive. But he had a smile on his face, and Kurt happened to love that.

"They tried to take my virginity, Kurt. I told them they couldn't have it."

Kurt laughed again, shaking his head as he looked Blaine up and down. "Um… wow. Good luck holding on to that v-card for the rest of the day, Anderson." he patted Blaine on the strap of his backpack and sauntered off.

Blaine smiled, watching his boyfriend sway away gain. "Can we try your locker again next period?"

Kurt peeked over his shoulder with a smile. "Last chance."

….

As Kurt sat in his second period class, he smiled as an announcement sounded over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman," Figgins voice said, "I know we had the morning announcements already, but this needed to be said."

The class all smiled because that meant their Chemistry teacher had to shut up for once. Kurt looked at the board, copying down notes as he listened.

"It is the intention of myself and my teaching staff for every student of McKinley to have a safe, welcoming experience at school."

Kurt scoffed. They weren't saying that when Karofsky was harassing him last year.

"So, it turns out that we need to enforce a few rules to ensure that the transferring of students to classes remains safe and no deaths occur."

"Damn it. They're stopping us from following Blaine Anderson around! It's not fair!" one nameless cheerleader shouted from the back of the classroom. Kurt rolled his eyes at the stupidity that was his high school.

"Anyone found smothering students in the hall way will be placed in two days detention. If it happens on more than one occasion and we feel you are a threat, there is a possibility of suspension."

The females groaned and Kurt ignored them. He wondered if that whole 'it'll be over in a week' thing his boyfriend mumbled a week back was actually going to come into fruition.

….

Kurt took Blaine's schedule and observed it, leaning against his locker as Santana ran her mouth. Blaine just stood there, smiling at his boyfriend.

"And this isn't going to fly. You need a back bone Anderson. I can't afford to get to class late because you can't tell these losers N**O**," she annunciated, staring at a fangirl that was seconds away from asking Blaine for a hug. Blaine ignored everything around him, waiting to hear if he had any classes with Kurt.

Puck finished flirting with a girl and turned back towards his friends. "So what's up guys? Hurry it up I have class with that hot milf next period."

"We have next period together," Kurt said and Blaine grinned, "and lunch fifth period, then we finish it off together with seventh and eighth."

"Awesome," Blaine smiled. "So we can study together. Want to come over after school and study?"

"I can't believe I wanted in your pants, Anderson." Santana said, shaking her head. "You have no game."

Kurt laughed, closing his locker and leading the group away. "I'd love to come over and study." Puck and Santana followed behind them and Rachel ran up with a smile.

"Oh my god, how are you? I heard the announcement and everyone says you keep getting attacked!"

Blaine hugged his sister as he accepted his schedule back. "I'm fine. We're heading to my place after school—"

"Damn, Anderson," a group of hockey players walked past and Puck immediately jumped in front of his friends. "You hanging out with the glee club losers? That's a quick way to plummet yourself to the bottom of the food chain."

"Get lost," Puck spat, getting right in Rick's face, "I won't hesitate to beat your ass, _again, _right in front of your lame friends."

"Are you children smothering each other? Would you like detention?" Figgins asked, walking over briskly. The hockey players smiled at Blaine, shaking their head and walking away.

"No, principal Figgins. We were just saying hello."

Blaine watched them walk away and Kurt and Rachel said goodbye to each other. She hugged her brother and rushed off to class, and Puck and Santana hurried the couple along.

"C'mon guys, let's get you to class before some other assholes get me riled up."

Blaine tried to walk as close to his boyfriend as Kurt allowed without him whispering a reminder of '_homophobes'. _Kurt smiled though and looked back at him.

"Are you missing being homeschooled yet?"

Blaine shook his head, glancing at the beautiful boy next to him that he got the pleasure of calling his boyfriend. "Nope."

….

Lunch went rather well. Blaine was nice and walked around the lunchroom, taking pictures with people and signing things. After everyone was satisfied, he walked back over to the glee club's table, sitting next to Mercedes and sharing small talk about his day so far. Blaine tried to ignore the stares and snarky comments the jocks were making across the lunchroom and focus on enjoying his lunch period.

Kurt and Rachel spent the entire time arguing about which solo would work best for his voice, and every so often, his boyfriend would look over and smile at him. Just a simple smile that sent Blaine's heart soaring to the sky. He took out some classwork Mike handed him to catch up to where they were in his fourth period class.

Pretty soon, it was all over the school that Blaine was joining glee club, though that wasn't true, and Mr. Schue had a few pages worth of glee club auditions to look at. He knew he'd end up rejecting most of them because they'd not be able to sing and would be in the club for the wrong reasons, unlike the kids he currently had, but it felt good to actually be able to _cut _someone, instead of _begging _people to join.

Seventh and eighth period were great. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt in both classes. They sat near the back and Blaine spent the entire time trying to sext, ignoring Kurt's replies of 'pay attention before I report you' and continuing his dirty message. It was sooo worth it being able to see Kurt blush and cross his legs suggestively.

Totally worth it.

When the day was over, girls came to the conclusion that outside of school, they didn't have to respect the rule, and hundreds of them found Blaine on the way to his Range Rover. Eventually, Finn, Puck, Mike, and Sam helped to ward them off, threatening to call the police, and they helped him safely climb inside his truck.

_**This is way too entertaining. –Kurt**_

Blaine smirked at the message, rolling his eyes away. He kissed Rachel on the cheek after she said she'd be heading off to the Hudmels to hang out with Finn, and drove off in the direction of his place.

….

James was outside the building when he pulled up. A minute later, Kurt did as well, and they both got out their cars. Blaine looked at his manager skeptically, giving him a head nod. Kurt eyed the man before walking past, and James stopped the both of them with a smile.

"You aren't going to introduce me to your _friend, _Blaine_?" _he questioned, his eyes raking across Kurt with a sarcastic smirk.

Blaine sighed, not having the time for this man's antics. Shouldering his bag, he gestured to Kurt and then to James.

"Kurt, this is my manager James." Kurt smiled warily, accepting the man's sweaty hand and wincing. "James, my friend Kurt. We go to McKinley together."

James nodded, giving Kurt his hand back. "It's so nice to meet you. So what will you two be up to?"

"Studying." Blaine answered shortly.

James smiled. "Have fun."

….

Blaine opened the door to his condo and allowed Kurt to enter first. His boyfriend had been going on about how weird James' behavior was, and Blaine only said that he was weird in general. Kurt also mentioned how people were speaking to him at school that had never spoken to him before because they saw him hanging out with him. Blaine smiled and closed the door behind him, locking it and throwing his bag down to the floor. He took Kurt's as well and whipped the boy around in his arms, placing it down and urging him over to the couch.

"This is some interesting studying you have going," Kurt said with a smirk, giggling as Blaine laid him down.

"You thought I was kidding with those text messages, huh?"

Kurt smiled into the kiss that Blaine placed against his cherry lips, breathing out through his nose and relaxing in to the sofa. The elder continued to move his lips across Kurt's, softly peppering kisses from the upper on to the lower, and his hand cradling his boyfriend's head.

"So," Kurt smiled, looking up into hazel eyes, "how was your first day?"

Blaine pulled away briefly to adjust his body on top of Kurt, making them more comfortable. He kissed him again and then settled into his slender side. "With the exception of almost losing my life, and those asshole hockey players being assholes, I'd like to think it went okay. I got to see you a lot more than I normally would've."

Kurt nodded his understanding, and Blaine decided that a certain spot on his throat needed his attention. He attached his lips there, sucking gently and reveling in the low groans Kurt made because of it.

A moment later his hands were trailing down Kurt's body and he laughed as his boyfriend pushed him away.

"We can finish _this _after we get our work done."

Blaine pouted, leaning in for another kiss, but nodding as he went to get their bags. The day wasn't so bad, at least not everything.

He could get used to this.


End file.
